What Happened
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE HAPPENS! Draco, Hermione and every one else read the 'book' What will be in it? What happens next? Why did the book even open? How will it affect life as they know it? Find out inside! You know you want to know. Pls. read Love happens first
1. So it begins

IT'S HERE! Lol. I'm happy with it so far. This will be told in the point of Mira-Bella's book and from Hermione's, and various other characters'.… I think you will be able to distinguish…. Lol if not let me know and I can explain… Oh I hope you like, I hope it lives up to be as good as the first one… Please Review when you are done! Ease my nerves... Can we try for 1,000 reviews? Lol Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I take absolutely no credit for anythin

What Happened…

A story by Taylor (a Slytherin at heart)

Chapter one: So it begins.

OoOo Prologue oOoO

_Hi mum, I bet your wondering what the hell this is… Better yet, what made the book open. Well I will tell you… but you will have to wait awhile. Basically, this book is my story, I will tell you that much. This is what you should know. I have asked that you all be here for the reading of this because it pertains to all of you. I don't really know how to begin… I guess I will start by telling you that this world you are about to enter is a dark and terrible place. It's definitely not like the world you know…This is a different place entirely, once you start the journey you need to see it out to the end. I guess I will start from the beginning, the place where it all started, the first thing I remember. You know why I hate Ron and you know what kind of person I am. You are about to learn what happened to me to make me that person. Even though I have changed everything I will still be who I am and my personality won't change. I guess this is a beginning instead of an ending. Mummy, please don't cry, it has a happy ending, we all know that now. Daddy please remember that this is a fiction now, Aunt Ginny; please help them finish this, if anyone has the strength to do so, its you. This place I am taking you to is my world and this is 'What Happened'_

**OoOo Mira Bella's book oOoO**

"Mummy," I called out as I sprinted into our warm house, and slipped of my rain jacket. It was raining outside and my best friend, Jasmine's, mother had driven me home Kindergarten. The house was quiet, aside from the distant pattering of rain on the houses high roof. Rain was something I had always loved; it was the sign of new beginnings. It washed away all the worries in the world… Not that I knew anything about worries.

"Daddy," I called out wondering if he might have come home early, though his voice never called back out to me. It was odd that neither of them appeared to be home, I was never left at home by myself, seeing as I was five at the time… That's not to say that my father consider it.

I had one word to describe the man that I called father; and that word was buffoon… or baboon… which ever you prefer… I myself tend to lean towards the word baboon.

"Momma," I called out again as I made my way through our ancient house. I had always liked it. I loved the how it creaked and groaned, causing it to have had an eerie feel to it. I loved the deep rustic colors that gave it that old and mysterious look. Its floors were made of the warmest deepest brown wood that I have ever come across, the walls were covered in earthy tones and the furniture looked as if it had come from straight out of an old photograph.

Another thing I loved about the house was the smell that seemed to seep from its walls. Every time I walked into the house, I was greeted with the smell of Cinnamon, honey, my mother's lavender perfume and the crisp smell of the books in the shelves, I can only describe it as the smell of my childhood.

Once I had made sure to check all of the downstairs rooms, I made my way back to the small foyer, and grasped the rail of the long winding stairs. I ran my fingers across the smooth top of the rail as I carried myself up the stairs, my pony tail bounced with every step I took. I couldn't help but start to worry; this whole situation was so unlike my mother.

It didn't take me long to reach the top of the stairs, and when I did I turned in the direction of my 'parents' bedroom. I continued to run my finger across the textured wall as I made my way to the room. I passed tons of pictures as I went, pictures of family and friends, some of which I had never met.I pushed the smooth pine door open and carefully peaked inside. There was sign of anybody. I sighed and turned to go down the other hall way. That was when I heard the muffled sobs.

"Momma?" I asked as I turned the corner. I will always remember what I saw before me that day. It made me hurt inside.

My mother was sitting at the end of the hall at the old antique desk that sat in front of a large stained glass window. She had all sorts of papers spread out in front of her, beside her, and behind her. I could see newspaper articles, letters, a large book… and I'm sure there were other things there as well; I was just too short to notice them.

"Mira…" She choked out when looked up and saw me standing there. "I didn't know you were home…" She wiped tears from her face and peeled her hair off of her moist cheeks. That was the first time I had seen my mother cry. She had always been so strong and powerful. I didn't even know that mothers cried.

"Momma," I said with tears in my own eyes, "why are you crying?" I asked running into her. I buried my face in her long brown curls as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, sweeties don't cry." She said trying to control her emotions. It upset her to know that I was upset. "Momma just misses someone very much." She said trying not to cry as she rubbed my back.

"Why don't you go visit that person… then you won't miss them so much." I asked thinking that I had the answer to everything. I didn't understand that the world was so complicated. I saw it as a big wonderful place. I had no worries or heart aches. And sometimes, I wish I could still be that small, that childish and innocent.

"Honey." she said setting me out in front of her so that she could look me in the eyes. "It's not that simple," I could hear the emotion behind her words. I was flabbergasted. "I miss someone that I won't see again for a very long time…" her words were choked and she closed her eyes… "He was the most important person in my life… next to you of course." She said with a smile. I love how she always made me feel so important, it made me feel special.

"Why won't you see him?" I asked not fully understanding what she was telling me. I didn't know there had been a war; I didn't know what death was. I had never lost anyone.

"Mira…" She said picking up a photograph off of the desk. I wondered where all of this stuff had come from. She held the photograph close to her chest. "When you were very young, you were still staying with Auntie Fleur," Fleur wasn't really my aunt; I had just been around her so much that I called her that. "There was a war going on… Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Taylor, Christian, Cherokee and all of us were on one side… and your grandfather was on the other." She tried to explain. I stood up on my toes so that I could look down at the papers, a strand of my long blond hair fell over into my face.

I saw one with a man looking up at me. He was average height had dark hair and vacant eyes… this was the man I called grandfather… He was the most powerful man in the world; wizard and muggle.

"There was a lot of fighting; a lot of people got hurt…" She cried. "My best friend in the whole world was one of them." Tears trailed paths down her cheeks. "He was more than my best friend… and I don't expect you to understand that…" She said holding the picture out for me to look at. "He was killed by a man I thought to be a friend."

I looked at the picture. In the picture was my mum, only younger, her curly brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail that was similar to my own, she had a big smile painted her face. I could clearly see that she was holding a little baby in her arms. There was a man standing next to her. He looked very familiar. He had platinum blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. His smile matched my mothers.

I watched as he looked over at her his smile only grew wider. Mum took a tiny hand in hers and waved it. The blond laughed.

"The baby is you…" She said. She was crying again. "And that's Draco Malfoy." She said pointing at the man. I had heard that name before. I would occasionally hear Aunt Ginny, or Luna or Blaise say something about a Draco… And occasionally when I saw Uncle Harry, he would mention him… Harry had to be away a lot.

"He was Uncle Blaise's friend right?" I asked recalling a picture of the two when they were younger.

"Yes…" She said "And Mira, He was your father." I think my world stopped for a few seconds. Though it didn't really take me to long to grasp the idea…

"He was my Father?" I asked cautiously. I couldn't get used to the idea.

"Yes…" She looked worried.

A grin spread across my face and my mother looked confuse. "YAY! I'm not related to a Baboon!" I shrieked as I jumped up and down. She scowled at me. She didn't like my nickname for that Buffoon.

"Wow you really took that well…" She said with her eyebrows raised, she was slightly laughing. "Mira, now I want you go pack your bag, we are going to leave… No matter what my Father wants… He can take his Marriage law and…" She trailed off… "…and force it on someone else…" Her words seemed like they had been chosen carefully. "It's time for us to be happier."

I almost flew down the hall, I wanted her to be happy, and If she was happy I was happy. I was proud to be Mira- Bella Brianne Malfoy… It was a hell of a lot better than being Mira-Bella Brianne Riddle/ McLaggan.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione was screaming in terror as she tossed the leather clad journal across the room, where it almost met its fiery doom. She just couldn't believe what she had just read. She had been forced to Marry Cormac McLaggan; the biggest Buffoon in the world. That was just disgusting. She turned to glare at her father.

"You are the reason I got stuck with McLaggan!" She shouted. He looked genuinely terrified at what his daughter might do to him.

"No I wasn't… I resigned…" Tom said holding his hands up innocently. It looked rather foolish.

"Mione." Draco laughing pulling her back down into her chair. "Cool it." He said.

"How can I cool it?" She asked with hysteria "I was this close." She held her fingers up and indicated a small amount with her fingers, "to being forced to marry The McLaggan…" She finished all in one breath.

"Hermione!" Ginny said laughing. "You aren't married to him. You have Draco." Everyone else was still laughing. Hermione for one didn't find it funny. Not one bit.

"How can you find this funny?" She asked befuddled.

"It isn't… Your reaction is what's funny." Harry said.

"Oh, and I think the Whackspurts have you confused Hermione." Luna said in her same dream like tone. Blaise looked at her as if she was speaking complete sense. It was obvious he was in love with her.

"What do you mean Luna?" Taylor asked, she was still holding onto Christian's hand.

"What she said…" Christian, Ginny, Harry, Tom, Amethyst, Cherokee and Seamus said at the same time. Hermione and Draco didn't say anything, they just laughed at how everyone had said that at the same time.

"I think you are forgetting one important thing…" She giggled. "He died… You don't have to worry about being stuck with him." She smiled and took the book from Hermione, "how about I read for a little bit." No one really had a problem with her being the next to read,

"Can we just start back up in the morning?" Seamus asked looking over at a clock it had gotten late… a lot later than they thought it would get.

"Oh wow." The words echoed around the room. No one could believe how late it had gotten.

"Yeah we had better get back…" All of the people who were still in schools said before apparating away.

"That sounds like a good idea." Blaise said as he stood up. He wrapped his arm around Luna's waist as she stood up… Luna sat the book down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Bye!" They both said. *pop* they were gone.

"Hey Mione…" Ginny said as Hermione re adjusted the chairs.

"hmmm?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Can Harry and I just stay here? It will be easier getting around in the morning." She said as she leafed through the journal. All of the pages that hadn't been read were blank. It was all part of the spell.

"Of course you can." Hermione said with a smile. "You two can take the spare room next to Brianne's if you want." Ginny just adored the baby.

"Oh that would be great!" She looked back at Harry, he was headed up stairs.

"Hey, where did mum and dad go?" She asked looking around… They were gone.

"Away." Draco said smirking, Hermione threw a piece of wadded up paper at him.

"Oh you shut up." She laughed. "No one asked you." She rolled her eyes.

"No one asked me to do this either." He smirked before pulling her into him.

"Draco, we have guests…" She said giggling as she let her arms wrap around him.

"Oh, I see where this is going!" Ginny said trying not to laugh. "Bye…" She said running out of the room… Her laughter could be all throughout the house.

As soon as she was out of the room, Draco's lips crashed into Hermione's. She melted into the kiss. It was so full of passion and longing that no thoughts could pass through their minds. Soon Hermione found herself being scooped up into his arms and he carried her up stairs; all the way to their room.

OoOo An oOoO

Yay! Chapter one is up! I really hope you liked it… I kind of changed my mind a few times…

1. I'm happy with it currently. So what will happen next?

2. Did you like it?

3. Are you going to review?

4. Why did the book open? I know that one… I just decided officially the other day… It won't be revealed for a while… sorry.

REVIEW! Ease my mind… I have all school year to work on this… I hope to work on this throughout that time… I already have several chapters done… but any ways…! Okay, I will let you review, I just want to let you all know now that I might not be able to update as frequently as on the other one... School has been extremely busy and my math teacher sucks... and the history teacher apparently loves homework... But I will try! Review, favorite and story alert now… GOOO!


	2. The Slytherin in me

A/n: YAY! I got reviews…fifteen of them! Let's keep that up! Woo! Chapter two… (That wasn't supposed to rhyme… ha-ha) again, Thanks For all of the reviews! : ) Not all of it will be in Brianne's P.O.V.… only some… that way I can sort of have the best of both worlds : P oh and btw Teddy in present time is with his parents… They are both alive and well… :) I didn't kill them off…

Chapter two: The Slytherin in me…

_**OoOo Hermione oOoO**_

Hermione slowly regained consciousness the next morning. She was aware that her head was resting on Draco's warm bare chest, his arms encircled her waist. They were both clearly tangled up in their sheets. Hermione smiled as she tilted her head up so that she could look at him.

"Good morning." He said smiling down at her. She was surprised to see that he was already up, usually she was the first to wake up in the morning. "How are you today?"

She smiled. "So far, I'm doing pretty well… Seeing as I get to wake up in the arms of a man I actually love." She said trying not to giggle. She stopped giggling when a thought struck her.

"What?" Draco asked seeing her fear.

"Mira hasn't cried all night…" Hermione cried as she jumped out of their bed. It didn't take her long to disappear through the bathroom door. A few seconds later she came out in pajama pants and a tank top.

"I'm sure she's fine Mia." Draco whined as he rolled out of bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes…

"I'll believe it when I see it." She said rushing from the room.

She practically ran to her daughter's room. Paintings kept asking her where the fire was, she just ignored the. She was shocked by what she saw once she got there.

"Oh, umm…. Hello Hermia." Her father said looking at her sheepishly. Busted… was all Hermione could think.

Hermione had to force herself to not laugh at the sight before her. "Well, I guess there's no denying that she's Draco's daughter." Hermione said while giggling. She could hear Draco's footsteps echoing through the halls towards them. She could wait to see his reaction.

"Hermione, why are you…" Draco started to asked as he walked up beside her. Until he had looked into the room, he had been confused as to why she was still in the door way.

"This is not a laughing matter…" Tom finally spoke out as he glared at them room inside of the room. "And put on a shirt, this isn't the beach."

Hermione and Draco continued to laugh as they looked over at their tiny daughter; she was still lying in her crib, looking amused the entire time. The girl looked extremely pleased with what she had done.

Hermione's attention turned back to her father, what her eyes met still made her laugh. The once 'Dark' lord was buried beneath a mountain of stuffed animals; and when I say mountain, that's exactly what I mean. There had to be at least three hundred of them there. All they could see of the distressed man was the front of his face.

"Oh please tell me we have a camera?" Draco asked as he nearly fell to the ground with laughter, he was clutching the door frame for support.

"Possible," Hermione snickered as she ran over to the crib side table and opening the drawer. Being into the whole baby book thing, Hermione had made sure that all of the main rooms had at least one camera in them. It wasn't long before she was holding a small compact red camera. She quickly snapped a picture of her father and placed the camera back into the drawer. i

"Po"

"Priceless," Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ginny and Harry asked walking down the hall…

"HAHAHA!" Harry started laughing when he saw Shirtless Draco. "That is funny." Draco scowled at the man, his eyes full of hatred. "Merlin, someone can't take a joke." Harry said rolling his eyes. He looked over toward Hermione and saw what was so funny.

Ginny smirked. "Wait until Fred and George hear about this…"

"Oh please don't tell them!" Tom tried to plead with his daughter. He knew exactly what the twins would do with that bit of information. They would have copies of the picture hanging all over Diagon ally.

"If she doesn't, then I will." Harry said with a laugh… "It can be revenge part one…" He seemed to contemplate something after that. "Make that part two…" He said looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to notice and blush…

"Ewww!" The man said wincing. "What you do with my daughter in your free time is your business." He said coldly… He didn't like thinking about that stuff… it gave him nightmares… "Same goes for Draco." They all laughed.

"Well in that case…" Harry said taking a deep breath… "I'm sure you would like to know all about what we do…" He was totally disregarding what Tom had just said.

"HARRY!" Ginny snapped angrily… "You will not!" She wasn't happy with what he was trying to do. "Now if you all don't mind I would like to know what Mira had to say… Everyone else is already in the library." She spun around and stormed out of the room.

"I agree with my sister, I would like to start on that book again." She said as she waved her wand to vanish the stuffed animals. The room filled with laughter once more when they saw that his robes had been replaced with a pink bunny costume.

"Remind me in three years to buy her a island…" Draco said breaking into his fit of laughter again. Hermione quickly vanished what he had been wearing… he seemed to be glad he was in his own robes again.

"Dobby!" she called out quickly.

"Miss Hermione!" He squeaked as he appeared into the room. He had on an old Weasley sweater and a ton of socks and one of the hats Hermione had made in school. She smiled.

"Hello Dobby, can you look after Mira for us?" She asked hopefully. The eager elf nodded his head vigorously.

"I would love to look after her. She is such a delightful baby and I is a free elf, I can do as I's please." he said walking over to the crib. He stood on his toes so that he could look in at her.

"If you need us, we will be in the library." She said walking up to the door to leave.

"Of course, Miss. Mione," he said as the door closed behind the retreating party.

She was ready to hear what was to be said next.

"Hi Everyone," She said as she walked into the library and took a seat next to Draco, whom I might add had left while she was talking to Dobby.

Echoing greetings were muttered from around the room. Everyone was still in their pajamas; and apparently someone had demanded Draco put on a shirt. She figured it had been her mother or maybe one of the guys…

"We should probably get started…" Taylor said yawning. She leaned over and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"That's a good idea." Blaise said looking at Luna as he said it. She stood up and picked the book up off of the table. It had already been decided that it was her turn to read.

As she sat back down she opened the book and turned a few pages into it. Soon her sing-song dream like voice filled the room. They all became immersed in the story, just as they had before. "After that day…."

_**OoOo Mira- Bella's book oOoO**_

After that day, we spent a lot of time at Grimmauld place with Aunt Ginny and Theodore. They had in some way taken us in during a time of need. Mother had wanted away from the baboon and Ginny being her sister had agreed to allow us into her home.

That's not to say that Cormac didn't look for us, it's just that he could never find us; which just goes to show how oblivious he actually was. We spent most of our time indoors, though I still went to school as usual. My education has always been something that my mother has taken seriously. She wanted me to have a good grasp on things such as math and writing.

While I was at school, mum worked at the ministry as an Unspeakable. I really have no clue what she does, but I guess it's one of those things I'm not supposed to know. I do know though, that a one point she let it slip that she was working with the Ever-locked room and a device called Recipero. I can't really tell you what the device did, or even tell you what it looks like… Seeing as I never saw it. But what I can tell you is that Recipero means reviver… I guess that kind of leaves it open for debate.

I enjoyed living in Auntie Gin's house. It was so big and different than our old house. This house was part of my history… my family's history.

It was great for playing hide and seek in. Me and 'Theodore,' discovered numerous secret hiding places and secret rooms. My favorite one was behind the picture of Vega Black. I remember her telling me about it my first week there… she said that, and I quote, I was 'worthy of knowing.'

I remember freaking Theodore out all of the time by hiding in there. He was under the impression that I coulde just magically disappear.

The room in question was like one big study. The shelves were built into the walls and were made out of the richest mahogany I had ever seen and were full of books on every magical topic imaginable. And in every language known to wizards… gnomish included… Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I am very fluent in it… I loved that room so much and to this day Theodore has no clue that it exists. I keep everything of great importance in there…

Well I guess Theodore has his secret places as well, I know good and well that he knows how to disappear for hours on end. It's rather irritating… I guess I know how he feels when he can't find me. Doesn't mean I don't still hide from him.

I grew up having a best friend right there with me; I always had someone to play with and to keep me company, I was never bored and there wasn't ever a dull moment. Oh and there was that time with the Bogart in the oven…. Ohhh um maybe I shouldn't bring that up…

Over the years I learned more and more about my father, he seemed like a really great guy. It even kind of made miss him. Getting to know him was a great thing for me. That was part of the initial intention I had with the whole time travel thing… Mum helped invent that spell… I sort of stole it from her mind… Sorry Mum… I guess it worked out in the end… but we still have to get to the point when I actually used it.

Grandfather didn't bother us too often; he was too busy searching for Harry and was constantly out making more Horcruxes… I am so thoroughly surprised by the number he had… twenty eight I believe it was… He became less and less of a person every day…

He had absolutely no problem with Mum, Ginny, Teddy and I. We were family, we had privileges… I found it strange that we could be treated so much better than everyone else. We weren't actually any different in any way.

I remember the day I got my Hogwarts letter as if it were yesterday morning. Of course I had always known I was a witch and that someday I would receive it in the mail. That wasn't a surprise… It was something I looked forward to and talked about all of the time. Not just once every week, but twenty four seven… My mother and Aunt Ginny seemed to find that very funny…. I just wanted to see my picture in the History book and to take one next to my award…. Heehee!

I jumped up, down and slantways... Is that even a correct term? I was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. To say I was happy is an understatement. Though what was funny is that I sort of kind of hid Theodore's letter in the oven with the boggart. He thought he was a squib for a whole month. Stupid Blaise had to go and get rid of the boggart. Thanks a lot Blaise.

Theodore wasn't too happy with me for hiding his letter in the oven. Which I totally and completely understand. I mean when you get your letter stolen and hidden in a stove with a monster that looks like a giant spider… Snake… fire… or whatever you see, can be frustrating. But I guess that's just the Slytherin in me…

OoOo A/N oOoO

So what did you think of this chapter! I had fun writing it…why, I have no clue. :P I just like writing… lol…

1. What next?

2. Did you like it?

3. Do you plan on reviewing? That's a rhetorical question...

4. What house do you think Teddy is in? You have a 25 percent chance of getting it right. Lol

Why do you think the book opened, I have been questioning my decision and I want to know if any of you have any good ideas... I'm always open for suggestions.

5. And what the hell is a Hufflepuff? I think I agree with Draco? I would leave Hogwarts… *and maybe go to Pigfarts...* (I am re reading the first book!) lol REVIEW! FAVORITE! ALERT! DO SOMETHING! Review!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	3. Hogwarts from another view

A/n: REVIEWS! EEEP! I absolutely love them… Well you will never guess where I was while writing this… At the police station… lol my mom had a city council meeting to go to… So I got stuck downstairs… I am going to change it up a little… not a lot… I just feel like making it seem more like what I'm used to… Though it may not be different at all… Maybe I just think it is… if you get my point. Lol, Enjoy. Sorry for taking so long to update…

Chapter three: Hogwarts from another view.

OoOo Mira Bella Brianne oOoO

I walked onto the platform with my mother, Ginny and Theodore. Walking through the platform felt like walking under a wall like water fall, only without the water. I wasn't surprised to see that the platform was full of students of all sorts, there where short ones tall one, large ones, small ones and more. Oh great I sound like Dr. Susse.

Mum held onto my hand tightly as we walked further along the platform, it made me feel like a little kid again. I knew deep within my soul that my mother didn't want to let me go, though I never really understood why. Maybe it was because she couldn't imagine life without me, or maybe I was her only link to my father. I was all she really had left of her life with him.

"Mum, you have to let me go now," I whispered as I tried to pull my hand from her, it only made her clasp it tighter. It was times like these when I had to be the rational one, times like these when had to be the adult.

I could already hear Aunt Ginny saying goodbye to Theodore. The things she said to him were almost comical, though at one point I heard her tell him to not go writing in any books that talked to him. I heard him laugh at her comment; he didn't realize how serious she was being.

"Mum, I will be fine," I said as she finally let go of my hand.

"I know you will." She said with a sad smile, it was hard for her to let go. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Aunt Gin," I said when I managed to break free of my mother's grip, "It's nice to know how much you care for my safety." I teased; I was referring to what she had been telling Theodore. Teasing people was my specialty.

"Oh shut it," She said letting out a laugh that seemed to echo through the terminal. "You know good and well that anything I say to him, applies to you as well." She said pulling me into a hug of her own. The hug ended when we heard the loud ringing whistle of the train radiating off of the walls. We all turned to look at the train; we could see hoards of students making their way towards the long red and black monster.

"Oh, we had better hurry," people turned to stare at the four of us as we rushed towards the train. They continued to stare as mum and Ginny helped us onto the train and handed us our bags. I guess it was because they were used to seeing the Riddle sisters out in public, let alone Draco Malfoy's daughter. Why wouldn't they stare, we were like the bad kind of royalty. I already knew I wasn't going to like this.

"Now I know how Harry always felt…" Ginny said as she and mum stepped away from the train.

"Oh really, and who was that little girl, who we all saw hasing after the train to get to him?" Mum asked remembering that day as if it were only yesterday. I watched as Ginny blushed.

"That was one time…" She said quickly. I felt the train lurch into motion and they both looked up at us. We waved at them before the doors sealed themselves.

"I can't believe we are going to Hogwarts." I said with excitement.

"Yeah, neither can I…" He said shaking his head. Obviously remembering what I had done to him a few weeks ago.

"Oh shush it. That was forever ago, Squib…" I joked as we made our way to a compartment. The only one we could find that had room was one at the back of the train; and there were already two boys sitting in the compartment.

One of the boys had blondish brown hair and handsome features, while the other had black hair and a rough mousy appearance.

"Slytherin!" the blond headed boy said angrily to the other. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Gryffindor!" The other managed to scream hysterically. It was almost comical to see how red his face turned in the process.

"Mind if we join?" I asked as I tried not to laugh, I watched with an amused look on my face as the two of them looked up at Teddy and I.

"Sure." The blond said with a wide smile, he seemed glad to have someone else to talk to. It didn't take long for Teddy and I to settle into the compartment.

"So tell me… What was with the epic argument the two of you were having?" I asked with a smirk… It was the cute blond boy that answered me first.

"That kid thinks Gryffindor is a better house than Slytherin…" He said, I could see that he was a strong supporter of Slytherin house. There was no doubt in my mind that his whole family had been in Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Theodore asked in confusion as he looked between the two boys.

"Nothing is wrong with it!" The other boy shouted in frustration.

"Whoa, calm down, it's nothing to get upset about." I said trying not to laugh… "I'm Mira- Bella Brianne, by the way…" I decided to add in… "Brianne…" I decided to throw that in as well.

"Jason Webber." The blond said holding out his hand to me, I took it. "But I prefer Jace." He corrected.

"Larry Tate." The other one said. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm Ted Lupin…" He said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." They both said and we quickly returned it…

"So," Larry said… "What houses do you think you will be in?" He asked, I knew good and well where this conversation was going and I don't know why I fed the flames. "I am sure to be a Gryffindor." He said proudly…

"Well my mum was a Gryffindor… My dad was a Slytherin so I do believe I will be in one of the two. Seeing as I am so much like my father, I would bet on Slytherin." Jace smiled widely at as I said it.

"That's where I want to go…" He said smiling. I couldn't help but blush.

"What Slytherin in his right mind would marry a Gryffindor?" Larry demanded loudly, his words made my blood run cold; I could already tell I wasn't going to like this kid.

I looked up at him with ice in my expression, "Draco Malfoy," I said with as much venom as I could. His jaw dropped and I could see fear in his pale brown eyes.

"You're Draco Malfoy's daughter?" Larry said shakily, he was obviously scared of me.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Not at all," He said quickly. "What about you," he asked Teddy. I mean, Theodore…

"Gryffindor…" He said surely. "My mum and Dad were both from there… they died in the war."

"Sorry to hear that…" They both said.

Oh that was a very interesting ride…

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Larry Tate?" Luna said in an appalled voice. "His parents must have had a since of humor." everyone was shocked that Luna, of all people would say that about someone's name.

"Wow!" Christian said, humor covered his face, "are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Slytherin?" laughter roared through the room.

"Ravenclaw through and through…" She said dreamily. "I do believe father said at some point that we are decedents." she seemed even more proud then before. Draco scoffed from where he sat next to Hermione; it was hard to believe that Luna was a decedent of Ravenclaw.

"I'm sure you are…" Draco tried to say without sarcasm, but failed miserably. It didn't help the Crookshanks jumped onto his lap the second he said it. This simple action caused him to jump a foot out of his chair.

"Can we just get on with the story?" Cherokee asked in anticipation.

"Oh, can I read now?" Taylor asked as she repositioned herself on the couch. When no one objected she reached out and took the book from Luna, her eyes seemed to swim with excitement.Taylor sat the book on her lap. She was sitting with her legs folded in front of her. She rubbed her hands together and prepared to read.

When she spoke, her voice didn't sound like her own, well it did… She was just trying to get into the story and make it more exciting, and she succeeded with that…

"The castle was beautiful…."

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

, more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. The moment I saw it I became so awestruck that I didn't know how to react. I had never seen a building so big and magnificent, not even Buckingham Palace could begin to compare to this.

"Wow," I heard Jace whisper from behind me as we all clambered into the boats. I turned back to look at him with a smile painted across my face, I already knew that we would be the best of friends; It kind of felt as if I had known him my whole life.

"It's amazing," I replied as I settled myself onto the damp seat of the boat, Jace sat down to my right, Teddy and Larry behind me. My eyes traveled back up to the castle as we began to float towards it, my eyes lit up with excitement. From that moment, my eyes never strayed. I watched the glistening windows in fascination as I watched a ghost glide past one. It was hard to believe.

"Keep, yer' hands an other lims in side o the boat." Hagrid, the schools grounds keeper, said as Larry went to dip his fingers into the water. "Ya, wouldn't wan a mermaid or squid ter getcha would we." Larry shriveled back into the boat in fear.

It was a short trip up to the castle, but it was also quite interesting. The giant squid tried to sink one of the back boats… I couldn't help but laugh when my cousin Tori shrieked in fear that she would be the next to be pulled in. She was such a Veela.

"Tori, stop your shrieking!" I yelled back to her. "It's giving us a migraine…" I knew she knew that I was only teasing, we were technically family… Family gives family a hard time. That's what we are here for.

When we reached the boat house, another student, Rosaria Smith, nearly fell into the black lake. I think her brother pushed her if I have to be completely honest… seeing as he had detention for a month after that…

We all walked into the school curiously, some of the others were terrified, and Peeves didn't help any. The ones who were scared all got pie dropped on them… Theodore received another nick name that day… but I was nice and only called him by that name when he ate pie…

It wasn't long before we were walking into the great hall… and I have to admit, Mum was right, the ceiling was beautiful. It was one of my favorite things about Hogwarts. I liked how on a clear night I could look up at the twinkling stars and spot mars or even find a shooting star. When it rained I could watch it fall without ever getting wet… Don't get me started on how the snow was unbelievable. The way it spiraled down.

On several occasions I remember sneaking down late at night just to watch the snow, or see the stars. I never got caught once…

As the led us through the hall, I noticed that people weren't staring at me; and I was relieved; though I doubted that would last long. They just hadn't heard my name yet. They would know me soon enough. My father was a hero, one who had been lost. I listened as McGonagall explained what was to be done. I didn't listen to well; my eyes strayed to the headmaster. He looked as mom had described… He was more of a ghost than an actual person, but yet he looked so alive…

"Andrews, Abigail…" The name pulled me from my thoughts and I watched as a girl with long black hair walked to sit on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted loudly for all to hear; I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

Zora Ambers was next, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I watched lazily as many of my class mates were sorted into various different houses and so far most of them had gone to Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Ted." She said with a smile. I watched as he hesitantly walked up to the chair and sat down. "You look just like your father…" She said to him as she placed the hat on his head. A pained expression crossed his face as he listened to what the hat had to say… A smirk spread across my face.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked me when he saw the look on my face; I was trying my best not to laugh.

"The look on his face…" I whispered back, what came next wasn't what I was expecting at all. Okay, maybe I was just a little.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. I nearly fell to the ground with laughter… He looked like a whipped puppy as he walked over to the cheering Hufflepuffs. I always knew he wasn't brave. Don't get me wrong, he's my best friend. I love him as if he were my own brother. He understands this. I don't tease him to be mean.

"Priceless…" I said trying to stop laughing.

"Malfoy, Mira-Bella." I walked forward fearlessly, I didn't really care what house I was in, as long as it was Slytherin or Gryffindor. She placed the hat on my head and I braced myself for what was to come next.

"Ah!" I jumped a little. "The daughter of two of Hogwarts finest…" it said. "You are much like your father. He was so simple to sort, but also like your mother, though she was a bit more difficult…. Well I have made my choice now that I have seen your mind. It had better be…. SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's began cheering, and I made my way over to them. I sat down next to a girl who had been sorted shortly before me, her name was Rosalie Shay. She was about my size and had light brown hair… I always knew her as Ali… taken from the last part of her first name…

Larry became a Gryffindor, Victorie became a Ravenclaw and Jace was sorted into Slytherin, and he came to sit in front of me shortly.

I guess I never expected things to go the way they did, but it was worth it… I had friends by the end of that day… I had Jace, Ali… and of Course I had the Hufflepuff… Larry was my not friend…

OoOo A/N oOoO

So what do you think? I am very pleased with this chapter… lol it may have only taken me 2 weeks to finish it but here it is… TEDDY IS A HUFFLEPUFF!

Oh and if you didn't catch it… Tori is Victorie Weasley…. She is in a way related to Ginny… not by blood but in a different way…

What next? Lol

1. Were you right about Teddy's house?

2. Should I write a one shot about amethyst and tom when they were younger…

3. Do you wonder how on earth they fell in love, Ame and tom that is…

4. What winter holidays do you celebrate? I celebrate Christmas: P

5. Did you like this chapter?

6. Do you like this story so far…

I will try to update before or on the twenty fourth… If all goes well that is… lol… You all are amazing. I love the reviews and alerts and favs… keep up the good work! Now go Review… or something! Lol ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart.)


	4. A spark of Hope

A/N: The Reviews were a little slow this time, but I still got them :P I understand seeing as it was almost Christmas and all :P Well I don't really have anything to say… well maybe I do, I am so glad you all like my stories. : P Okay and Tractusitum is a made up word… like all of my made up spells I just took two Latin words and combined them.. The translator I used gave me several different translations and I used what sounded the best… some of The TV shows I mention are from the wrong time period, but just pretend the aren't… lol Beware of ooc. Voldy… lol haha

Chapter four: a spark of hope.

"I AM NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy screamed at me. I just rolled my eyes, he was definitely a Hufflepuff, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, he would always be a Hufflepuff. The sorting hat wasn't magically gonna just change its mind and make him a Gryffindor. I looked at him over the top of my book. Tori and Ali were laughing at him for his sudden outburst and Madam Pince was glaring ice at him.

"Yes you are." I said letting my eyes fall back to the page. "And I would suggest that you lower your voice before Madam Pince makes you leave the library." She had been known to kick people out for long periods of time. She kicked a first year out for two months back on the second day of school.

"I don't care! It's only a library." I was starting to see the sorting hats logic…

"Teddy…" Ali hissed glancing over her shoulder at madam Pince. She was actually nowhere to be found. "If she hears you, you will be lucky to make it back in for NEWT studding." She said quietly. She had heard rumors about a boy who got permanently banned, the people with him had been banned as well.

"Teddy, I think you should listen to Ali." I said in agreement. He may just see it as a library, but I didn't. The library was my link to my father. There were countless books here about him. I was even in a few.

All of the other first years were shocked to know that I had been there. I had lots of fans… not that I cared… okay, maybe I do care, only a lot…

I flipped absently through the book I was looking through. I wasn't really getting very far with it. It was just a bunch of useless information I would never use.

"I said it once and I will say it again, ITS ONLY A LIBRARY!" I sighed as I watched Madam Pince's head slowly turn in our direction, it looked as if she was about to spit pea soup. Her eyes were like fire. She wasn't pleased, not one bit. Ali, Tori and I all watched, frozen in place, as the old librarian marched forward and gripped him firmly by the ear.

"You will not be smudging the name of libraries on my watch young man." She scolded as she dragged him to the door. "I don't want to see you in here again!" We watched as she all but cursed him from the room.

"I told him." Ali whispered fearing that she would be next. "You told him…" She said shaking her heard in dismay. "He's just going to love the end of year exams… I hear your toast if you can't even do your homework…"

"It will teach him a lesson; it just has to seep through that hard head of his." I said smiling. Even aunt Gin would say he was hard headed.

Something caught my eye as I skimmed through the book, and I froze. On the margin of page three hundred and ninety four of Witches and Wizards of the war, was a single word written in emerald green ink. The same ink I used… what was even weirder was that it was written in my hand writing…

Tractusitum

I looked at the word with my mouth wide open. I knew instantly that it could only be a spell… but there weren't any instructions… spells weren't simple enough to not involve wand motions…. And as I looked at it, all of the Latin I knew came to thought and I smiled. This spell gave me a new spark of hope. For what I was looking at, was time travel.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione's mind was reeling with all of this new information she had just received. Her mind was so hyper that everything in it made little to no sense at all.

"She left herself a note…" Ginny said thoughtfully. "She knew that without her own help, she wouldn't be able to get that spell…"

"But she said she got the idea from my mind." Hermione said looking over Taylor's shoulder at the words.

"Maybe she got everything else from your mind. I mean, seeing as an eleven year old isn't going to be able to come up with wand motions… yeah, not all of them require a motion, but she was smart enough to know that that spell in particular was to powerful not to." Taylor said. "Only simple spells like Alohamora… and pronunciation… It can take years to find just the right way to say it."

"Sectumsempra, Ron got that on the first try. I didn't have movements or anything…" Harry said just to be argumentative.

Taylor thought about that statement for a few seconds before answering, and then her face lit up with knowing. She was good at solving things like this. Maybe it was the years of CSI and puzzles…

"I remember Hermione and Draco saying at some point that the scars were haphazard and looked like they were cast by a toddler…"

"I think we can say that he has the mentality of a toddler…" Ginny said with a small smile. No one could really disagree.

Taylor smiled before continuing her sentence. "Well the haphazard manner suggests that there is a proper way to cast the spell… Like with George's ear, that was cast the proper way and was a clean cut… That was cast by its creator, the only person who really knows how it works.

"Well that solves that." Amethyst said clapping her hands together. "Hermia, you look pale are you feeling well?" Amethyst asked placing her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I feel fine mother." She said; it wasn't technically lying. She did feel sick to her stomach, but it wasn't anything anyone would need to worry about. "I think I ate some bad shrimp or something…"

"Well if you are sure you are okay…" Amethyst said doubtfully. "Well I have to go meet Cissa and for lunch, I haven't seen her in forever." She said picking up her coat off the back of her chair. "Harry, if you could just take Tom home, he should be fine…" She said. Of course he would, and Tom was on magical house arrest… he wasn't going anywhere…

"Of Course, Mrs. Riddle." Harry said. Amethyst frowned.

"All of you can just call me Amethyst… or Ame…. Mrs. Riddle is just so formal."

"Amethyst it is then." Harry said grabbing Tom's wrist before apparating him away. Amethyst was the next to leave, then Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Taylor, Christian, Cherokee and Seamus…

"Mione," Ginny said making she comfortable on the couch and looking down at the book. She liked the Light blue glow.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked as she straightened up the chairs for the second time in twenty four hours.

"What do you think Father does when he's at home?" She asked thoughtfully. That was something so wondered about, though she had never asked out loud.

Hermione paused to think, she didn't know what to say. Even Draco looked stumped.

"I haven't ever really put much thought to it…" She said after a moment. She had this really crazy picture of him standing in front of a TV singing Oops I did it again on Karaoke Machine. She shook the image from her head.

"Maybe he watches the grass grow…" Draco suggested. Hermione and Ginny both laughed. They could just picture him sitting in a lawn chair watching the grass with intent and jumping with excitement every time he noticed it had gotten taller.

"I'm sure glad I'm not on house arrest." Hermione said. "I would get so board that I would probably brew the draught of Living death just so I could sleep through it…"

"I would have to agree. I wouldn't be able to stand the silence and free time…" Ginny said smiling.

"Oh I should probably go see how Dobby is doing." Hermione said standing up. She had forgotten about the little elf. She quickly made her way to Mira's room.

What she saw made her smile. Dobby had the baby and was sitting in a chair rocking her back and forward.

"Hermione!" He squeaked quietly in excitement as he rushed up to her. "She is being sweet baby, hasn't made a peep once."

"Thank you for watching her for me." She said taking the baby from the elf. She looked so peaceful. Hermione was glad that this time around, she would get to live a life that involved both her mother and her father. That wasn't something that was new for her.

"It no problem Mione, I is glad to watch baby…" He said happily.

"Dobby, if you want to you can take a break." She said. He thanked her a few times and then *pop* he was gone.

"Dobby is a nice elf isn't he." Hermione said to her daughter as she sat down on the rocking chair. She was gently rocking back and forward. She didn't want to wake the sleeping baby.

"You have no idea how many wonderful things you have done." She said, a smile was etched onto her face. "You have saved people; you have invented spells and done so many other great things. I'm glad that you are my baby; because you are special in so many ways." She said. "You are a wonderful little girl, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

OoOo Draco oOoO

After Ginny left thirty minutes later Draco made his way out of the library. He set off to find his wife, who had wandered off. He passed painting after painting, expensive vase after expensive vase… You get the point.

He reached his daughters room soon after that and opened the door. What he saw inside made him smile. Hermione had fallen asleep while rocking her. The looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake them up so he quietly left the room.

OoOo Tom/ Voldemort oOoO

"The young of which creature is known as squab?" Tom watched the screen with anticipation as Regis asked the question. It was a question that left Tom bouncing in his seat. "Is it A. Horse, B. Duck, C. Pigeon or D. Potato? Oh and don't forget, you still have one life line left."

"PIGEON! PIGEON! PIGEON!" Tom shouted as he jumped from his seat, the remote clasped tightly in his right hand. This had been the first answer he had actually known during the entire show.

"Regis, I'm going to have to say Potato." Tom yelled at the TV in anger. A potato wasn't even a creature, and it definitely doesn't have young.

"Is that your final answer, Ben?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Dover, but potato is not the correct answer, and the correct answer was pigeon."

"HAH!" Tom screamed at the TV screen with amusement. As much as he hated to see someone lose a million dollars, he couldn't help but mock their stupidity. He soon got bored and switched channels.

"HAH!" Tom said jumping around in a circle. He changed the channel.

There was nothing on…

"Full house, seen it… Married with children, to trashy… A Christmas story, he shot his eye out… Boy meets world, Too Teenybopper… The Simpsons, Rerun… OHHH Friends!" He faked enthusiasm, though I absolutely love the show… "NEXT. The Nanny, Too Desperate…" He gave up and flopped down onto the couch, why was there nothing decent to watch.

"This is boring… Fluffy," He said looking over at his and Amethyst's Tuxedo cat. "Remind me to never attempt world domination ever again.

"Meow…"

He sighed… What to do next… That was when he saw the dominoes… An evil grin covered his face….

OoOo Amethyst oOoO

Amethyst froze as she and Narcissa stepped into her house. She didn't like the looks of what she saw…

"TOM!" She hollered and he poked his head from the kitchen.

"Amethyst… Narcissa," He ducked back into the kitchen.

Amethyst let her attention shift around the room. He had obviously used what magic he was allowed to use to duplicate the dominoes they had stored in the coffee table… He had made one big intricate line of dominoes… It had designs made into it… things like Tom Marvolo Riddle, A British Flag, A spell book and all sorts of other stuff. He really had to much free time.

OoOo A/N oOoO

Okay, first this chapter has under gone major change since I first posted it… I put a lot of more recent shows in and I decided I needed to make them more in time with this story, so I change all of the shows I used to shows you would have seen on the TV in the 90's

For the person who didn't know what OoOoOoOoO is… it's my divider… I don't like just plain lines… lol

I know Voldemort is a little, okay maybe a lot out of character… but that's how I see house arrest Voldy… I hope that's okay with yall… :P

Oh and happy Late Christmas… I meant to post this on Christmas but… I didn't have time…

1. Did you like it?

2. What else should Tom Do in his free time? I am open to suggestions…

3. Have you favorited this?

4. Did you have a good Holiday?

5. What would you like to see happen in the future?

REVIEW!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	5. Welcome to the past

A/N: I thought the last one was funny too: P just so you know, I think I am going to start going back to fix my errors. Okay, now on to the story!' Sorry it took so long to update. I got stuck and so that's why this took a while, I kept changing my mind… I skip a few years into Brianne's stories… I didn't have anything to tell for the time in between first year and the year she finds out how to time travel. I hope yall like it. And once I get into the time travel, there will be Dramione and all sorts of fun stuff… Oh and happy Late New Year! Which I guess I could say that all year…

Chapter five: Welcome to the past.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

I didn't quit looking for answers over the next three years. And it only became more difficult as time progressed. After a while I started running out of clues. I had left myself a reasonably good amount of clues, each one better than the next. I really appreciated the help, even if it was my own. Help was help.

"Brianne!" Someone said shaking me awake. I had apparently fallen asleep in the library again. I became aware that I was still wearing my ball gown; it was hard to forget about the long green silk dress… After my grandfather had won the war, the teachers had made it a tradition that there would be A Christmas ball each year on Christmas Eve, I think it was so that we could have a little hope, and so that we could have a little fun.

This had been the first year I had been able to attend the annual Christmas ball. Seeing as I was only a fourth year. I went with a fifth year, Eric Benson, he had to be the most popular boy in school; which had made a lot of girls mad at me.

"What." I said sleepily as I lifted my head off of the book I had been looking at, I could still smell the musty old paper. Ali was standing in front of me looking at me with piercing eyes. I couldn't help but notice how disappointed in me she looked. I had a pretty good feeling as to why she looked disappointed.

"Please don't tell me you ditched your date to come research the 'supposed spell.'" She said frowning. She had always wished that I would put a little less time into this spell and a little more time with social events. I'm not denying that I spend too much time on this, because I definitely do, but it's important to me. It gives me purpose.

"No, we parted ways at midnight and then when I got back the dorm and couldn't sleep I came up here." I said remembering the night's events. "Ali, I am so close to getting it. I think I almost have the wrist movements down and the words are so close that I vibrate when I put the two together." I could feel my eyes slowly closing, "I'm so close that I can almost hear them talking."

"Mira, I know you think you are close, and I am sure that you are. But you are putting way too much into this." Ali said sitting down across from me. "You are working yourself past exhaustion and you barely eat anymore. Is your health worth changing everything?" She asked me quietly.

I knew exactly where Ali stood on the whole time travel thing. She liked to believe that everything happens for a reason and that what happened all those years ago shouldn't be changed, that it couldn't be changed… But I think differently. I'm not doing this to change something for my own selfish reasons. I was doing this for the world. No one and I mean no one in their right minds wanted my grandfather to be in the position he was in, no one wanted the harsh punishments that they normally received. And Draco Malfoy's, my father's, death had affected a lot of people. It wasn't only me.

"It's worth it." I told her with so much certainty that I could almost see the doubt leave her eyes. "You grew up with both of your parents. I didn't, Ali, All I want is to know and maybe save him… And maybe I want to help bring down Grandfather." I smirked. "No one tells me what to do."

"Would you like me to help?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, I would really like that…." I said smiling. As long as I had my friends, I knew that I'd be able to do this.

~Two weeks later. ~

"Okay, so what are the wrist movements?" Ali asked me for the fifth time as we sat down by the lake. Teddy and Jace had decided to join us today; not that they were much help at the moment.

"A complete clock wise turn, keep your wrist firm, and when you get to the end flick it quickly.

"Holy salt!" Ali said when she tried the movement. She could feel the strong vibrations that Brianne had told her about. "Bri! That is amazing, it felt like my feet lifted off of the ground!" she said excitedly.

"I told you… I think that's what we are supposed to feel. The hint I found in one of those books was 'strong vibrations lead the way, one step closer to your leave…" I said frowning. I had always loved riddles; it only made sense for me to leave a riddle.

"Have you tried it with the words?" She asked as she sat down under the big oak tree.

"Yeah, Brianne, words might help." Jace teased me as he rested his head against a large rock.

"No." I said trying not to blush.

"And why ever not," Teddy asked curiously.

"Right now I am afraid to, and besides… how will I get back?" I asked. I had really put a lot of thought into that. I actually had no clue how to get back… I thought that maybe if I said the spell backwards then I could get back… but if that failed I was stuck somewhere else until I figure out the counter to the spell.

"You won't ever know until you try it." Jace said daringly. Sometimes I wished I could smack him upside the head, I had to remind myself that he was bigger than me. Not that I couldn't take him.

"Okay, fine." I said holding up my wand. "But Rosalie is coming with me." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Fine I will go with you." She said smiling. "Do you want to do the honors?" I just nodded at her and closed my eyes as I envisioned the date of when my parents first met each other. It was a story I had heard hundreds of times.

"Trac-TUS-itum!" I enunciated carefully as I waved my arm. I screamed when I realized my feet were no longer on the ground, I could hear Ali screaming as well. We had done it! I couldn't believe it! I watched as gold and silver light flashed all around us.

"Oh my Bloody Merlin." We both said as we landed on solid ground again. I took in the all of the pinks yellows and whites that painted the walls. So this was what a muggle ice cream parlor looked like. I could hear people chatting on about nothing and music that was emitting from a little radio on the counter. We both looked at each other with wide eyes. When I looked up I saw two things at once… First I saw mom, and then dad. I had successfully created time travel. We would go down in history… again.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"They did it…" Hermione said with a big smile on her face. "My baby invented a new form of time travel…" She could almost sense the smirk that painted Draco's face. It definitely matched her own smile.

"I am proud to call her my niece!" Ginny squealed with a smile.

Taylor had a dazed look on her face. She was obviously choosing her words. A smirk spread across her face… "Well I have two things to say. First, she's in my house, and second…. I helped teach her what she knows."

They all laughed, they were still excited.

OoOo Tom/ Voldy oOoO

"GAH!" Tom said as he flopped back down onto the couch, he had only been home a whole ten minutes and he was already board out of his evil little mind. He found himself to be entertained by the book, and when that was all said and done he had nothing to do.

"Meow…" Fluffy said from where he sat licking his paws on the coffee table. He looked amused as Tom scowled in his direction. How could a cat lick itself clean?

"Fluffy, how can you lick you paws with the same tongue that licks your butt? How would you like it if I went around licking my butt and then washing my paws? Scratch that… You are a cat; you wouldn't give a rat's arse…" He smacked his head with the palm of his hand. Not only was he talking to the cat again… but he was also making bud puns. Rats arse…

"What shall we do today M. Fluffy VonMeow?

"Meowwww," the cat said looking at him curiously.

Tom bolted up right. "Fluffy! That's a wonderful idea!" He suddenly frowned. "I need to stop talking to the cat…" He got up and stood in front of the T.V. He was going to order a paper view movie.

"Hmmmm… What shall we watch Fluffy?" He asked looking through the channels. Titanic… no… Perry Hotter and the order of the hawk… toy story… Jurassic park… "What is a Twilight?" He asked clicking on the movie… He sat back down on the couch and watched. Ten minutes into it he scowled…. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He shouted looking at the screen in terror. He looked down at Fluffy and then back up at the T.V. "DIDN'T I KILL THAT MORON THREE YEARS AGO!" He didn't like where this was going. It was the Ghost of Cedric's passed.

~a few minutes later~

"Since when are Vampires 'sparkling Vegetarians?' this is lame…" He snorted rolling his eyes.

~Ten more minutes later~

"Tom!" He sat up quickly at the sound of his name. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hello Amethyst." He said flatly.

"What are you watching?" She asked looking at the screen.

"Well I was watching Twilight." He said in a bored tone… "I think I fell asleep when the kid I MURDERED three years ago started stalking that one girl who I don't like…"He sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Did I mention I murdered him? And that Jacob Black fellow needs a haircut… me and Mr. Fluffy Von Meow, thought he was a she… a very under developed she… "

"Yes sweet heart, I believe that you did. And it was nearly four years ago…" She was trying not to laugh at his last statement. His could only get more interesting.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said looking over at her sister as she took a can of soda out of the fridge. She was still bouncing from what they had read, and soda calmed her. You would think it would have the opposite effect "You wanted to know what dad does in his spare time…"

"Yes… Why, what did he do?" Ginny asked looking worried. She worried that he would revert back to his old ways.

"Well mum was telling me this morning before she and him left that arranged millions of dominoes in a line and made designs out of them, and late last night he started Writing his 'autobiography.'" She said trying not to laugh.

"He needs to take up knitting…" Ginny said laughing…"Or something normal."

"Hey Ginny, Hey Hermione." Taylor said walking through the front door. She hadn't even bothered to knock. She acted as if she owned the place.

"Hi Taylor," They said simultaneously. She smiled. There was a look in her eye that said 'I know something you don't know.'

"You are up to something." Draco stated as he walked into the room.

"I am not up to anything, Draco." She said smirking in an innocent way. "If I were up to something you would know by now, so therefore I am up to nothing…" She said. Taylor froze as she thought about her words, they had made no sense.

"Taylor, you are forgetting I am a Slytherin too, I know when a Slytherin is lying." He said snatching up Hermione's soda and finishing it off in one gulp.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted as she slapped her husband on the arm. "Get your own soda!"

"Why get my own when I can just steal yours… Have you ever heard the saying, what's mine is yours. Well it's the same when you put it the other way." That earned him another slap.

Life was always interesting.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I know it's a little short, and I am sorry…: P

Brianne is my fav character that I have ever thought up: P I'm glad yall like her :P It took all of my restraint to not call Soda, Pop… I had to remind myself this was in England… Though if you will notice I still say yall :P I am so sorry this took so long. I just haven't had the time to write lately. But now I have a plan for what I what to happen and it should go a lot quicker…. : P

1. What was your favorite part of the chapter?

2. Do you have a favorite oc character, well I guess any character in general.

3. What do you think Taylor is not telling them : D *smirks*

4. What am I not telling you?

5. What else should Voldy do…. I am probably going to use a lot of the ideas I get…

6. What will Mira and Ally screw up… Teddy included… You know they will at some point or another… I have stated b4 that she failed several times…: P I think so anyways…

7. Any additional comments? If you have some post away: P I like long reviews….

I will just stop asking questions now : P Read Review and favorite :P… I will try to post another chapter soon….

REVIEW!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	6. Of Puddles and Mud

A/N: I am so sorry! I have been in over my head with homework, Livestock shows, Band and other stuff… I am so sorry! I feel so bad about not getting this up sooner, hopefully you can forgive me. Well enjoy.

Chapter six: Of Puddles and mud.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

Some people say that the only way to believe something is to see it with your own two eyes; but I beg to differ. Maybe it's a simple matter; maybe I just never grasped the concept of it. If I were to be completely honest and not fabricate the truth at all, then I would say that this was the most impossible thing I had ever experienced in my fourteen years of life. Considering that I had been working on this for years, I just didn't want to believe it.

If I were to be even more honest, I would say that Ali couldn't grasp it either. We both stood gaping at what was clearly right in front of us. What was solid, real and just as possible as space travel. It was all so extraordinary.

Who, in their right minds, would have thought that two fourteen year old girls would invent the newest form of time travel? Girls who hadn't even graduate. This was actual time travel, the kind that didn't involve an hour glass and years of complicated enchantments. It was one simple spell.

"Can I help you to young ladies?" An older man asked as he walked over to us, a strange smile plastered across his face. He was wearing a tucked in pink polo shirt that said the name of the shop on the breast pocket. He looked at us with appraising eyes; I think he wanted to call the cops. I looked down as I remembered that we were still wearing our school robes. Any muggle would think us to be crazy.

"Um, no thank you sir, we were just looking for somewhere air-conditioned." I invented off the top of my mind, "We are going to a costume party in a bit and we arrived a little too early." I said smiling. I noticed that he quickly believed my excuse and I relaxed. Muggles are so easy to trick, it makes me glad to be a witch. Muggles can't even see what is right in front of them.

"Well if you to ladies need anything just holler." He said smiling one last time before walking away.

"Bri, how is it that you can come up with excuses like it isn't even a problem?" Ali asked me as she started laughing. We quickly made our way over to a booth near my parents; I scooted in on one side as did she on the other.

"I think it has something to do with being related to him." I nodded my head in the direction of my father. We could hear him and mum faintly. He was telling her how he had assumed she was a witch; apparently she had been stirring her hot chocolate without touching the spoon.

"They were so cute together, even at that young of an age." Ali said to me, she was smiling.

"Yeah I know…" I said. I couldn't quit looking at my father; it was strange that I somehow looked just like him. Of course, I had always known that, I had seen all of mum's pictures; but seeing it made it real. My hair was the same shade of blond and I had the same innocent look. But maybe that comes with being a Malfoy. Who wouldn't trust the face of a Malfoy!

This was the first time I had ever seen him in person, I knew good and well that I didn't want to change this moment. It was so perfect, and I knew I was risking everything by staying here. But I just had known that he was real, that this was real. A few minutes wouldn't hurt anything.

"Bri, I think we should get going, Teddy and Jason are probably wondering where we are…" Ali said as she went to scoot out of the booth. I knew she was right, but I still looked at her with a pleading look on my face.

"Five more minutes, that's all I am asking." I said tuning my gaze back to my parents. I was taking a mental picture, I wanted to save this in my memory, I wanted to see this vision when I closed my eyes, and my patronus memory is that very moment.

I saw mums face light up as he told her about Hogwarts. The amazement in her expression was enough to make the most depressed person in the world happy, if only for a minute. I watched as my father smiled, it was identical to mine, I smiled. I felt a strong desire to talk to them and had it not been for Rosalie, I would have.

The five minuets I had asked for flew by so fast and I couldn't stop Ali when she slid out of the booth and pulled me out of my seat across from her.

"No…" I whined as I tried to pull my arm from her grasp. "Five more minuets…" I said trying to convince her, but I failed miserably.

"No Brianne, we have to go, we wouldn't want them to see us and we need to get back." For once she was being the rational one of the group. It was refreshing.

"Okay," I said pulling out my wand once we were out of site. "Mutisutcart" It was the spell backwards. I even did my wand motions backwards.

I felt the light weight feeling again, like I was being squeezed through a tube of light blue, gold and silver light. I could only hope that it was taking us back. For all we knew we could end up a thousand years into the future, that wouldn't be the best thing.

I felt my feet land on solid ground, and I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't even known they had been closed. I grinned, we were back all right, and from the look on Teddy and Jace's faces, we hadn't been gone too long.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"I remember seeing them come in…" Draco said quietly as he looked at a spot on the floor, was completely interrupting what was being said. And Harry seemed a bit annoyed by being interrupted. The way he had said the words had suggested that he was awestruck, so did the look on his face. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "I remember glancing up," He said just as quietly, "and seeing a girl trying to drag another from the Ice cream parlor." He looked up at everyone.

"And you are just now mentioning this?" Harry asked skeptically, what were the odds of him seeing the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew exactly where this was going.

"I only just realized it." He said defensively. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was an unobservant child. "If I had realized who those two girls were, you would have known long ago." His voice was noticeably rising in irritation.

"Sure we would have…" Harry said sarcastically. They all wanted to know why he suddenly felt the need to pick a fight; Harry of all people.

"Look…" Draco said angrily as he went to stand up. Hermione grabbed onto to his arm and pulled him back down; Harry lifted his arms in surrender.

"I was just kidding, Draco, You don't have to get your designer long johns in a twist." He said smirking. Everyone was laughing by this point. Draco's face turned red with frustration.

"Oh look! It's raining," Luna said excitedly. "Let's go jump in puddles! I hear it keeps the Whackspurts away" Luna said jumping up in excitement. She looked genuinely enthused about the thought, though I think it was more of her way of changing the subject. Everyone laughed as they watched her dart out of the library door. Blaise soon followed her.

"Who really jumps in puddles?" Tom asked questioningly. He seemed to find it as a silly idea, but then again, he might have been looking for ideas…

"Luna." Everyone else said in unison.

"Hey Gin," Hermione asked quickly standing up. She had a childlike grin on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked mirroring her sister's expression.

"If it involves joining Luna, and jumping in puddles, then yes." Hermione said as her grin grew wider.

"Count me in!" Taylor said jumping up. The three of them hurried to catch up with Luna and Blaise. Cherokee, Seamus and Draco soon followed as well.

Hermione stepped into the rain. She closed her eyes as she let the rain fall onto her. It felt so calming to have the cold droplets of water fall onto her skin. It made her feel like a little kid again; so innocent and carefree… not to mention soaking wet.

After a few minutes she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle.

"You my darling are going to catch a cold." Draco whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"It will be worth it, Drake. You need to learn to live a little." Living was something that in the past few weeks she had learned to not take for granted. She knew it was something that could be taken away in a heartbeat. The human body wasn't as invincible as some think it to be. It's as fragile as the skin of a porcelain doll.

She pulled herself from his grasp and went to join her sister, Taylor, Luna and Cherokee. They were all just as wet as she was.

Hermione slowly bent down and dig her hand into the mud. She rose slowly and threw it at Ginny who shrieked.

"YOU DID NOT JUST THROW MUD AT ME!" She said laughing. She grabbed her own clump of mud and threw it in Hermione's direction, but she ducked. The clump of my hit Draco square in the face… This was going to be world war three…

Soon he was throwing mud as well as everyone else… His first aimed at Harry; and as it hit him in the face Draco shouted in defiance, "I DON'T WEAR LONG JOHNS!"

OoOo Ginny oOoO

Ginny and Harry apparated into Grimmauld place soaking wet and covered in mud. As childish as the idea sounded now, it had been fun. They had all joined in and enjoyed every moment of it.

"I call first dibs on a shower." Ginny said the minuet their feet hit the ground. She didn't feel like having to get dry mud out of her hair. Even if it would just become soft again, but still, she had already ruined her new shirt. It was a lost cause.

She darted up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Okay." Harry said trying not to laugh, "I can just use the other bathroom…"

She rolled her eyes as she shut and locked the door behind her." She made her way over to the shower, the one they had had installed as turned the knobs so that water flowed from the shower head, as she waited for it to heat up she de robed.

She stepped into the steaming hot water and let it hit her face. She didn't care that it was scalding hot, all she knew what that compared to the cold rain it felt good. She stood there enjoying the feel until she finally decided she needed to get the dirt out of her hair.

When she got out the smell of her lavender shampoo filled the bathroom, it was so relaxing that she felt as if she would fall asleep standing up. She quickly got dressed and made her way out of the bathroom.

~ A few minutes later ~

"Harry!" Ginny called out as she walked down the stairs. She had on her Pajamas and her strawberry blond hair was in a pale pink towel. She couldn't find Harry anywhere; she had already searched the upper two levels.

"Harry!" She called out again and heard something fall in the kitchen. "Harry, what in the name of Merlin's saggy left…" She trailed off when she opened the door a smile spreading across her face.

"Ummmm…" He said looking at her sheepishly. "Can you come back in ten minutes…?" He asked.

"Suuuure…. When I do you have to tell me what, this," She motioned around her, "is…" She walked out grinning.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"I can't believe you started a mud war." Draco teased when they got back in the house.

"Oh shut up." She said laughing. "You are just as guilty as I am; you participated just as much as I did." She said changing out of her muddy clothes. If she really had been a mudblood, it would have a whole new meaning.

"But I didn't start it…" He smirked playfully. Hermione threw a book at him.

"You really have no sense of what's fun." She said rolling her eyes as she pulled on a clean shirt, and headed for the bedroom door. "I am going to go check on Brianne." She smiled sweetly and left the room.

OoOo Tom/Voldy oOoO

Tom stared intently at the unopened box of fireworks. His evil little mind formulating complex plans… "Fluffy VonMeow…" He said thoughtfully as he looked over at the cat… "I wonder what would happen if I was to put these in a…" Ohhh this plan was just so good that he couldn't even finish his sentence.

OoOo A/N oOoO

1. Do you forgive my lateness?

2. Was it good?

3. What was your fav part; mine was the whole first two paragraphs.

4. What is Harry up to; I have a general idea… But I want to know what yall think…

5. What is Voldy going to do with the fireworks; that is what I haven't deciphered yet…

This whole chapter literally wrote its self, it just employed my hands… This isn't what I had in mind at all. But I like where it's going : P and just so you know, I am going to go back and edit Love happens, I am reading my own story, I found a few things I want to fix, spelling errors, inconstancies, stuff like that... Okay, REVIEW PLEASE!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	7. Wow, thats sparkely

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Though four isn't a lot, I'm used to getting more than that… Oh I had to incorporate my fav commercial into this lol . Lol I laugh every time. LACEY! I was wondering when I was going to hear from you! I have read City of Bones. Long reviews are good! If I didn't like them I wouldn't ask questions at the end :P Lol. I enjoyed writing this, there's one part that made me say awwwww… for twenty minutes. :P I have A Hermione scene that changes to Voldy's (I indicate when) for a reason :P I find it funny and I think you all will too :P I had myself crying at the end of this chapter… I made one of my hardest decisions and my hands made me stick to it… Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was used in the Harry Potter series… I don't own Clowns and or Postal service flat rate boxes…

Chapter seven: Wow that's sparkly.

OoOo Tom/Voldemort oOoO

Voldemort smirked as he hid his arrangement of fireworks in the attic. He knew that eventually he would set his plan into motion, but not for a few days. He still had a few bugs that he needed to work out, he wouldn't want to be arrested or anything. And plus, fluffy didn't seem too fond of the idea.

As he placed the fireworks behind a very dusty cardboard box, he saw a very suspicious looking crate over in the corner. It was small in size, no bigger than a postal service flat rate box. It was wrapped in bubble wrap and had chains on it. And can you say 'curiosity killed the cat.'

He made his way over to the small box and picked it up. It was lighter than he had expected it to be, it weighed no more than Fluffy. "Hmmm," He said raising an eyebrow. "What could possibly be in this crate?" He said before tucking it under his arm.

He carefully made his way back to the stairs. He wanted to open in down stairs. He didn't like the attic, it was all creepy and full of spider… and he was pretty sure there was a monster or two; He didn't want to put up with them today.

When he reached the sitting room he sat the box down on the coffee table next to Fluffy VonMeow and pulled out his wand. Seeing as he was on house arrest, it would only perform a certain number of spells. These spells were mostly simple house cleaning spells, levitating spells, spells for entertainment, unlocking, defensive and various other harmless spells.

"Alohamora," He said pointing his wand at the crate. The small lock on holding on the chains popped off. He was grinning like a school boy. Once he had successfully removed all of the chains he threw them over his should, breaking something in the process. He would worry about that later. As for right now, he wanted to know what was in the box.

He pulled off the bubble wrap and threw it to the ground, only after popping all of the bubbles, and looked at the crate. He ignored the warnings painted on the top of the box. The only part of 'DO NOT OPEN, ITS EVIL' he saw was Open.

He silently cast a spell that made the lid pop off. Inside of this small box was a clown. It was painted in colorful paint and had creepy eyes.

"Well hello Handsome, aren't you a cutie." He said picking it up out of the box and admiring it. "Why did they have you locked up in that dark dank crate? He sat it down on the table and proceeded to clean his mess up.

Fluffy Growled from behind him and he spun around. The clown was glaring at him, not to mention holding a knife.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HADES!" He screamed as he scooped Fluffy into his arms, and then booked it to the door. And that is why; you should ALWAYS pay attention to warnings.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

Ginny couldn't quit grinning with excitement; despite the fact she didn't any idea as to what he was planning exactly, but her imagination had run wild. She looked impatiently at the clock for the thirtieth time in the last five minutes, and she was sure to look at it again thirty more times before the ten minutes was up.

She listened to the steady ticks of the clock above the fire place. It didn't calm her, or take her mind off of anything. "Harry! Can I just come back in already?" She called out to him impatiently.

"Surely you can wait five more minutes." He chuckled from the other side of the door.

"Oh but I don't think I can!" She exclaimed. She was tapping her fingers on the armrest of the couch. Before long she was tapping her foot on the oak floors as well.

"Okay, you can come back in now!" Harry called from the kitchen. Her eyes darted to the clock and sure enough it had been ten minutes. She jumped up and practically ran to the kitchen. She quickly pushed open the door.

He gave her a wide grin. "Well I guess this wasn't much of a surprise…" he said sheepishly.

Ginny didn't know what to say. In the middle of the room there was a small table set up. The only lighting in the room was the rose scented candles that were spread across the room in an intricate pattern. Plates full of fruit, pancakes, sausage and waffles covered the little table set up in the kitchen.

"Oh Harry," She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "You made me a special breakfast."

"Well kind of…" He said when she took a step back.

"What do you mean kind of?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "Well, you see the thing is; you only get the breakfast if you say yes." He said kneeling to the ground. Her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my Merlin!" She whispered as Harry pulled a small velvet box from behind his bag, a nervous grin spread across his face.

"Ginny Alice Riddle, Will you marry me?" He asked nervously holding the box out to her and opening it.

"Harry, that's a stupid question!" She said smiling at him with tears in her eyes; she looked at the ring as he slid it on her finger. "You know I will!"

She looked down at the ring. It was silver and was an intricate pattern, it was beyond words (A/N: I will have a pic of it on my profile soon)

"Wow, It's sparkly!" She said smiling up at him as she turned her hand in the light. She watched as it reflected diamonds onto the walls around them.

"It was my mother's, I found it in at Gringotts bank a few months ago, and I know that she would have wanted me to give it to you." He smiled. "Now, WHO WANTS WAFFLES!"

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione was sitting on the couch when people began to return a few hours later. She had been reading a book, surprise, surprise. The first to return had been Luna and Blaise, they were eager to hear what was to happen next. Soon Taylor, Christian, Cherokee and Seamus arrived. Her parents were the next.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Taylor asked as she sat down in her regular spot on the library couch. She had been about to pick up the book, it still glowed with the same soft blue it always had.

"That's a very good question…" Hermione said' she had realized that they weren't there, it had really puzzled her. She looked up at the clock above the fire place. They had all agreed on being back here at seven in the evening, and it was seven fifteen.

"Maybe they are 'entertaining themselves…'" Draco snickered in a suggestive manner; much to Tom's dismay.

"Don't even go there…" Tom said closing his eyes. He was mentally erasing a very disturbing mental picture.

"Well it's likely…" Draco said just before they heard a loud *pop* echo through the house. It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny burst into the room panting for air.

"I am so sorry we are late!" Ginny said as she made her way over to the group of people. As she sat down she brushed a stray hair out of her face. Hermione screamed.

"OH MY SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN!" She jumped up, No one, not even Ginny knew what to think. She was even confused about what her sister was shouting about.

"Herm… Ohhhh!" Ginny said remembering the rig on her finger. Hermione dashed over to her sister and hugged her.

"Finally! I can't believe it Gin, Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She asked. She could see Harry's expression out of the corner of her eye, he was grinning.

"I do believe that I am lost." Blaise spoke up, and he wasn't the only one who was lost. Ginny held up her left hand so that everyone in the room could get a glance at her engagement ring. All the girls In the room shrieked when they saw the beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"GIN!" Luna said hugging her friend. "I am so happy for you."

OoOo Tom oOoO

"I am assuming you are marrying this fellow…" Tom said pointing at Harry. Every one turned to look at him. It was like he had grown an extra head.

"No father, I'm marrying Prince Charles." Ginny said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm marring Harry."

"Hmm…" Tom said his gaze lingering on Harry, "I told you she would say yes…" He said a smirk spreading across his face… "As did Arthur."

"You asked my father's first…" Ginny said, she was about to cry. She hadn't expected that.

"Of course he did, he is terrified of me." Tom said proudly. "And that reminds me." He said; his smirk was more of a devious grin now. "I decided on a wedding gift." He saw this as an opportunity. This was a very clever opportunity, one that dealt with a very pressing matter.

"Oh Merlin," Amethyst said from beside him, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, it won't kill them…" He trailed off for a moment… Though he meant no harm to them what so ever, he had a feeling that that statement wasn't entirely true… "Hopefully…"

"Tom!" Amethyst said to him sternly. "You will not give them anything potentially harmful."

"Sure I won't…" He said grabbing the book from Taylor.

"Hey wait your turn!" She said trying to take it back.

"Too late," He said before starting to read.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"What are you going to do if you screw up?" Teddy asked Ali and I as we prepared for our first official trip back into the past. I knew that this was a question that had been bothering him for the past week. He seemed to think we would screw everything up.

"We go back and try again." I said looking up from the carefully crafted map in front of me. It was the very same one that Uncle Harry had been given in his third year. He gave it to me when I turned thirteen. He knew that he wouldn't be using it anymore and thought that I would like it.

I'm not too sure why he didn't just give it to Theodore; his dad had even helped make it.

"What if it isn't that simple?" I rolled my eyes. Why did Theodore have to ask so many questions? I admit that he had a point, and I will forever live with the consequences of what I messed up on. How was I supposed to know what was going to happen.

"We try again." I said. I remember how sure of myself I had been that day. I didn't think I was going to fail, I had it all planned out in my head. Me and Ali would go back in time, to the day of the final battle and keep Ron from getting to my dad, simple enough… Right?

"Teddy, I don't really think we are going to mess up." Ali said as she slung a bag over her shoulder. "We leave, stay for what… a few minutes, and then we leave what could go wrong?"

Those four words still ring in my head over and over again; they can make a girl loose her mind. Especially when you have nothing but time, and when I think about who said them, my best friend. Well the one that isn't Theodore.

"It's your funeral." He said as I cast the spell. We landed in the middle of the war.

I pulled the map out the moment we landed. I needed to make sure I was in the right place, which I was. "Seventh floor…" I said knowing that so far we were good. "Wait… why are they on the ground floor?" I checked my watch. I know that I had my times right. My father had been killed in a fire started at nine p.m. It was nine and they were all down stairs…

"WHAT!" I asked in loud confusion as I threw the map back into my bag. I took off toward the stairs in a panic. I knew that Ali was right behind me, I could hear the soles if her shoes beating against the stone. I knew that something wasn't right about this. I didn't really have a guess as to what was going on. I had no clue of what to think.

I don't know how we made it to the Entrance Hall so quickly, but I do know that we saw a death eater aim his wand at my father, which should have been my next clue as to the fact that this was all wrong. We all know that Ron killed dad.

"NO!" I screamed running forward as the green curse flew through the air like a bullet, Ali was still behind me.

"HURRY, BRI!" She shouted to me, she wanted to succeed as much as I did. I felt my body crash into his, knocking him out of the way. And I turned to see the spell; it was flying towards another person.

"NO!" Ali and I screamed in unison as we watched the curse hurdle through the air. It was flying towards a woman that I knew all too well. She was tall and had long blond hair that fell in soft curls to her waist, her jade green eyes were like sea foam and she had beautiful features. She was still young, about two years older than my parents. You could only just see a bump beginning to form in the place of her belly. We watched as it hit her in the chest, tears ran down my eyes. I looked back at Ali, her expression matched mine.

It takes a minute for your world to come crashing down around you and It takes a second to ruin a life. That was the first time I lost something dear too me, and it was all because of my carelessness… My dad had been the target and I had pushed him out of the way, If I hadn't, two people wouldn't be dead, there wouldn't be two more people that I had to save. Cause all I needed was a longer list.

OoOo A/n oOoO

I cried…. Mostly because I know who that person is, and what Bri lost. I can't help but cry… I hope yall won't get mad at me… lol

1. Did you like it?

2. What was your favorite part.

3. What is the wedding gift?

4. Who was that woman,:( I feel horrible… Don't be mad…

5. Do you plan on reviewing…

I woke up this morning, took a shower, got dressed, straightened my hair, put on my *green* eye shadow and then look at then I get a phone call, and guess what… Snow day… The roads were iced over and I was one very un happy person… lol So I changed and when back to bed. 7 is to early… Lol please review, the last chapter was lacking its usual amount… its discouraging. Now review please…. Haha I like how I made Tom act: P ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	8. The three very annoying muggles

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, though there could be more… Yes Tom is Voldy. And Harry is able to take him to Malfoy manor for the readings, Other than that he has to stay at home. :P grrr… I feel like I screwed up the last chapter… lol oh well, back to the drawing board… and I brought in a character I wrote into the last one… :P lol Hopefully you will remember her :P and does anyone remember Zachary

Crazy-about-books: Boooo! How did you… no… arghh! Lol sorry for the spazz attack… Keep reading and reviewing please :P

Chapter eight: The three very annoying muggles

OoOo Mira oOoO

I let my head fall onto the surface of the cold window with a soft thud. I could already feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Which was rare, I hardly ever cried. I couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming guilt, not to mention how alone, depressed, selfish and like a complete failure. I could still see the curse hitting her square in the chest.

"Brianne?" A voice asked from the door of the bathroom, someone had finally found me. I had known it wouldn't take very long. Myrtle didn't always moan. I had a lot of things to cry about, even though I had pushed my father out of the way, another curse had hit him while I was distracted; thus, leaving me back where I started.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. But I knew I was caught, her expression was too sympathetic.

I caught sight of a girl with long black hair and green eyes standing in front of me. I knew her, but not too well, her name was Aria Wood. She was Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater's oldest daughter. She was the fifth year female Ravenclaw prefect, so she was a year above me.

"Oh, hello, Aria." I said; I could hear how thick my voice sounded. I mentally slapped myself, Malfoy's don't cry.

"What wrong, Brianne?" She asked sitting down beside me. Myrtle's bathroom had a window seat, why, I don't know, I guess I never will. Aria wasn't one of those people that would believe just any crappy story. It had to be a good one for her to believe it.

"I screwed up." I said; I began trying to hold back tears. She looked at me with an expression of worry. "I screwed up and now I have no one to help me unscrew up." I knew how true my words were.

"Brianne, how did you screw up?" She asked me apprehensively. I knew that she knew I had to have really messed up for me to be this upset. Upset is a horrible adjective… Not fitting at all, I was distraught.

"I got my best friend killed." I whispered as I pulled my legs closer to my body and buried my head in my knees. I had to be tough. I knew that eventually I could manage to save her and then I would have my best friend back, but I couldn't do that alone. Teddy alone wouldn't be enough to fix this. And as much as I cared for Jace, I wouldn't ask him to help. He had family that fought in the war, family that he couldn't afford to lose. "It's my fault Rosalie is gone."

"Rosalie?" She asked in confusion. I had forgotten that no one would remember her. I had even had to tell Teddy and Jace about her, she had been their friend too. I wouldn't deprive someone of their friend.

"Rosalie Shay." I said looking up. "We were closer than peanut and butter." I couldn't help but smile a little at that comment.

"What about Jelly?" She asked curiously, trying to turn the mood around.

"Theodore is the Jelly, Jace is the bread." I said remembering how we all came up with that at the end of our first years. I started to feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. "Put us all together, and you have Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches." No one said it was the most intelligent idea; I never even liked PB&J's.

"That's cute." She smiled. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" I knew that she only wanted to help. I sighed. "Ali and I went back in time, we wanted to save my father." I could feel my hands shaking. "We had It all planned out, ten minutes and we would leave, that's all we needed…" I trailed off. "We got there and I pushed Daddy out of the way, but her mother, Jenna, got in the way and a killing curse hit her… Then while I was distracted another curse, aimed at an auror, hit my dad." I told her

I felt Aria lean forward and hug me. "Bri, you couldn't have known that would happen." She said calmly as I tried not to cry "You couldn't help how fate played out."

"No it was. I should have listened to her, Aria. She didn't like the idea of time travel. She knew bad things could happen. I had to go and be so damn selfish! If it wasn't for me my best friend would still be alive."

"Brianne, you couldn't have helped it." She said. "You can go back; I'm sure Teddy can help you." She said rationally, "I don't know him that well, but I have a feeling he would eat dragon dung if you asked him too…" I had to literally make myself not role my eyes.

"Theodore and I alone can't do it. I would have to move my dad out of the way, he would need to make sure Jenna was out of the way and we would need someone, who isn't Jace, to make sure nothing catatonic happens."

"Why can't Jason help?" She asked.

"He has too much to lose. And if I ever get Ali back, She isn't going back in time. She can help with planning, but I can't lose her again."

"If I offered, would you let me help you?" She asked me. I looked up suddenly. I had no clue what to say. I wanted to thank her and let her help, but then I didn't. I couldn't want to mess up another life.

"Aria, I can't ask that of you, I let Ali help and look where it got her." I told her. "Teddy could help… But I can't ask that of anyone else."

"It would be my choice," Aria said, she had determination in her sea foam green eyes. "My mother was away in America with me, my father stayed behind but he was in London at the time." She explained. "No one vital to my life would be in danger."

"Are you sure? You need to know what you're getting into." I told her, I didn't like the idea.

"I'm positive," She said smiling. "I want to help you get your friend back, and besides, it would be pretty cool to go back in time.

Ali, we are coming back for you.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione was now crying, as were all of the other girls in the room. Just imagining losing your best friend, well one of them, would bring tears to any girl's eyes.

"Did she save her?" Luna managed to ask, her eyes even hazier than normal.

"I don't know." Taylor said looking at the book. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I read in the paper that a Jenna Shay gave birth to a Rosalie Elizabeth Shay." Harry said. "That was a few days after the war ended.

Hermione couldn't help but be relieved, that could only mean that Ally gets saved.

"Well that's good." Hermione said wiping the tears off of her face. When they are a little older, we need to arrange a play date." Hermione said leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"What I would like to know…" Draco spoke up suddenly. "Is how I went from dying down stairs by curse, to dying in a fire on the seventh floor…?" Hermione couldn't help but admit that he had a point.

Harry laughed. "I have a feeling that that will be solved later."

"But how long is later…" Hermione asked smiling. That could be days from now, or maybe months.

*snores* they all turned towards Tom. He was fast asleep or at least pretending to be. Apparently they were boring him to sleep. And it wasn't even that boring.

"How can he fall asleep that quickly?" Hermione laughed as she watched him snore.

"Well he has an excuse; an 'evil clown with a knife' supposedly chased him from the house this morning." She shook her head. "I never found said clown."

"Maybe he has been trapped in the house too long with that cat of his." Christian spoke up. "I hear talking to your cat nonstop is a clear sign of being crazy." Everyone laughed. (1) "As is claiming your elbow has a mind of its own…" He looked at Taylor with accusing eyes.

"That was one time!" She said trying not to laugh. "And for the record it was a group huddle/hug and I can't control what my elbow does." That caused more laughter.

"That sounds like an interesting story." Blaise said rolling hysterically

"In a way," They both said together.

"Can we go home now?" Seamus asked tiredly.

"Sure go ahead." Hermione sighed as she stood up. And within a minute he was gone, soon everyone else began to leave. It was rather late, if you call eleven eighteen late.

"They sure cleared out quick." Draco said as he and Hermione made their way upstairs. They didn't even bother to clean up the Library, it was pointless.

"When a person is tired, they can disappear quickly." She told him, she herself was only half awake.

OoOo the next morning oOoO

Hermione screamed when she opened her eyes the next morning. The first thing she saw was a big ugly face looming above her. It was not seven inches from her own, and it wasn't Draco. She scramble over to the other side of the bed and bumped into Draco who sat bolt upright.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't Happy to see me?" The man who had been staring at her said with a small smirk on his face as he folded his arms across his chest.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Draco said angrily as he looked over at him. "Who in the name of Dobby's sock are you and why are you in my house!" He wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded angrily. She knew him, she knew him all too well. It was someone she had thought she had gotten rid of years ago.

"Too see you of course." He smirked. "Lor and Chris are down stairs." She swung her legs of the side of the bed in a furry, 'How dare them!' she shouted in her head.

"Draco, go call my mum and get Harry here…" He said stomping over to the bedroom door, "And make sure that Mira is okay." She said. They would be sorry if they touched a hair on her daughters head.

"Someone's grumpy." The intruder said with a rough chuckle.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked him again as Hermione made her way down the stairs. They were about to get a piece of her mind.

"Hello Her…" The woman in the sitting room was cut off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She was definitely angry. "CANT YOU TELL I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! YOU CAN'T JUST GO BARGING INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE UNINVITED AND MAKE YOUR SELF AT HOME!"

"We only wanted to know if you had re considered what we told you about." The man asked.

"Uncle Chris, Aunt Laura," She tried to say calmly but failed. "I want nothing to do with either of you. And I will NOT marry Zachary." She fumed. "I don't appreciate him coming into my room like that. I hope my husband cursed him into the next century."

They both stood open mouthed at the last part. I forgot they didn't know I was married. I heard someone coming down the stairs so I turned to look. Draco had Zachary at wand point.

"Did you check on Brianne?" I asked as he poked his wand into Zachary's back. The boy winced.

"I sent Dobby; he tells me she is fine." He said; that was comforting to Hermione. "Oh, and then I sent him to get Harry and your mother, they will be here shortly.

*POP!*

"LORI!" Amethyst said storming across the room. She looked furious, and I wouldn't blame her one bit. "What have I told you?" She demanded as she stood in front of her older sister. "She doesn't want to marry that buffoon. She is perfectly happy here with Draco and the baby." That last part also caught them off guard.

"B-baby?" Laura stuttered. She hadn't known about a baby.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Now please leave before I have to have Mr. Potter here escort you out." She said through gritted teeth. Harry looked confused; he hadn't been filled in on what was going one.

"You heard her, no leave." Draco said stepping up beside her. Harry had to escort them out, as well as stun them.

"The Dursley's no longer make my top three most annoying muggles list. They were just bumped to fourth fifth and sixth." Harry said trying to catch his breath.

OoOo A/n oOoO

(1) That was a conversation from love happens: P lol I think it's funny every time, cuz that was pretty much a past conversation that actually happened. Lol I worded it a little better then I actually said it…

1. Did you forget about Aria? I didn't.

2. How will they save Ali. What will they have to do?

3. How did the battle relocate its self?

4. Did you like this chapter?

5. What was your favorite part?

Okay so I have an Idea, The 100th reviewer, the 200th, 300th so on gets characters named after them, you get to choose house, name, stuff like that :P (if the story is still in progress, no guarantees in 3 to 4 years) will that make some of you review? I hope so…

I have a story floating around in my head and it won't leave me alone… : ( it's really good, and it needs a good title… lol I have yet to come up with it….

Oh and Lacey, you should let me know if the book gets published, I WANT TO READ IT! Lol I am writing one, it's called Transparent… :P Okay ppls now you should review :P You never know, you might get a character named after you…

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	9. Starting back at square one

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will be going back to previous chapters and fixing errors, and then re posting them: P I am doing the same with Love Happens.

Chapter nine: Starting back at square one.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"So," I asked looking around the table at the people who would be helping me today; Aria, Theodore, Larry, Victorie and Jace. They all seemed to grasp what I had just explained to them, despite how complicated it sounded when I explained it to myself. But that isn't important. "Does everyone know their job?" I asked for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Yes." They all chimed in, all in perfect unison.

This seemed even more fool proof than the first plan had ever even dreamed of being. How could it not be, and that is rhetorical. In a way it was just re setting the 'chess board.' as you could call it. The simple way had screwed things up; it looked like we would have to do things the hard way. "Are we ready?" I asked my voice was shaking.

I was terrified, as terrified as one person can possibly get. I felt my whole body trembling as I went to stand up. If there was an earth quake I would fall, I couldn't take any more shaking.

"Hey, don't worry, it will work." Jace, who was the closest too me, said putting a hand on my shoulder. "We will get Ali cat back." He smiled giving me a half hug. He and the others were getting memories of her back, which was a weird when you thought about it. I will never be able to explain why they could remember her.

I grabbed onto Jace's right hand, as he grabbed Aria's who grabbed Teddy's and so on. I clasped my wand firmly in my right hand and held it out in front of me.

"What are you kids…?" Madam Pince's voice sounded out just as I said the spell. I had gotten used to the sensation by now. It wasn't nauseating at all. It was like a roller coaster, fun but nerve wrecking.

We landed behind a statue on the first floor, exactly where I wanted us to land. We were a good ten minutes earlier than the last time. This allowed us time to gather our thoughts and check for any obstacles.

"Larry, Tori, you know where to go." I said. Tori just looked at me and pouted. It was funny really. I knew she wanted to be partnered with Theodore. I will never understand what she sees in that boy. Ha-ha.

"Go." I said ushering her off.

"Let's head down." I said heading for the staircase. I closed my eyes temporarily just before I entered the chaos. It was show time, again.

"PROTEGO!" I shouted shielding us all as I ran for stairs in a mad dash, Jace, Teddy and Aria were all right there behind me. I could hear people shouting spells and hexes all around us and some of them weren't very nice. Some were just plain scary. Jets of lights were flying past our heads like little laser pointers, I only wish they were laser pointers...

"BOMBARDA!" I heard Aria shout. I turned to see part of the stair case sliding down onto a group of death eaters that were attacking Professor Beeler. I heard her shout back a thank you.

"GO!" I shouted over the noise and we all went to do our jobs. Teddy went to make sure 'the other me and Ali' didn't get by Tori and Larry. I went to make sure Jenna didn't move an inch. And Jace, as much as it pains me to say, was making sure my dad didn't move an inch.

"Orchidious!" I shouted. I watched as a large bush of flowers grew up from the stone and practically ate a death eater whole. Death by flowers… that isn't something you hear about often. That would have to be my favorite charm yet, because no one ever expects it.

I caught sight of a bright flash of green light just out of the corner of my eye. I watched it as it hurtled toward my father. What happened next confused the hell out of me. He shifted out of the way and the curse hit a witch who had jumped in front of him, I hadn't seen that one coming.

As I watched in confusion, I saw a bright lite off to the side of his body. It was shimmery and looked like something from a movie, one of those things where someone appears out of nowhere, which is kind of what this was. Well any who, my heart stopped when I saw Ali begin to re materialize before my eyes.

"BUTTER!" I screamed as I ran up to her. I hugged her as tightly as I could. "I saved you, you're alive!"

She laughed, "I thought I was gone, Peanut." she said hugging me just as tightly. "You have a story to tell." She was still laughing at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion." Jace said from beside us, he put his hand on my shoulder. I don't know why, so don't ask, but I shivered a little. "But, we need to get going." He said. "That is, if we don't want to die."

"Right," I said Grabbing a hold of Ali's hand and then she grabbed Ali's. I silently cast the spell and hoped that Larry and Tori had done the same only moments before.

"WE DID IT!" I screamed when we landed back in the library, Madam Pince was still there, she looked confused and slightly scared. I looked around For Teddy and Tori, they were both there. Smiling and being just as excited as the rest of us.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Aria said excitedly, she really looked like she had enjoyed herself. But that wasn't too hard to believe, it really could be fun.

"Bread! Jelly! We did it!" I shrieked before I turned to Aria and the other two. "The two of you need names…" I said thinking for a moment.

"I don't want one." Larry said with a scrunched up look on his face, of course he didn't. He was a party pooper, still is.

"Milk." I said looking at Aria. "And…" I couldn't think one up for Victorie.

"Glass cup," Jace said trying his best to keep a straight face. We all turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "What? I don't want to be soggy, I as bread feel obligated to suggest the option, because I don't want to be soggy." We all laughed at him, it was funny. I guess that's why I love him so much. Uhhh... ummm... In a… uhhh… brotherly way… yeah… haha… MOVING ON!

"Glass cup it is then!" I announced.

"I am afraid to know what I would be if I wanted a name." Larry mussed. He was the only one not laughing; he was so a buzz kill.

"Dirty napkin." Jace said smirking.

"I said I don't want a name!" He yelled angrily.

"Well you wondered so I gave you one. Deal with it!" He said rolling his eyes. Larry stalked away; he needs to learn to take a joke.

"What is going on?" Madam Pince asked loudly. My jaw dropped.

"Shhhh. This is a library." Jace whispered, causing each of us to snigger.

"One minute you are there, then you aren't, then they are and then all of you are." She was obviously losing it. Do any of you know what she's talking about, I don't. Ha-ha. What were we talking about?

"Madam, are you feeling well?" Ali asked biting her bottom lip, her way of faking concern. "We have been here this whole time." She said looking over at Aria. "Haven't we Aria?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have been here this whole time; just… studying this book." She said picking up a book off of a random shelf, it was titled. 'How to see through your crushes clothes,' "Okay maybe not this exact book." She said blushing as she sat it down, we were all sniggering.

"But… I saw… I… I think… I think I will go lay down now." she said before wandering away to go lay down somewhere. Once she was out of ear shot we all started laughing.

I hugged Ali again, I am so glad to have you back." I said contently. "I thought I had lost my best friend."

"Well I'm right Mira, and I'm not going anywhere." She said; I could hear the smile on her face as everyone else came up behind me for a group hug.

OoOo Draco oOoO

"I don't like this Jace fellow." Draco said when Christian stopped reading. That made most of the people in the room laugh.

"Of course you don't." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You didn't like Teddy either."

"Oh don't get me started on that, the little creeper probably has…" He paused. "No, I am not putting that out there, I don't want to think that…. MOVING ON!" He said in a perfect imitation of his daughter.

"I think he's a cool kid." Luna said from beside Blaise. "Quite a class clown." She smiled. "He must have a pet Whackspurt." They all laughed again.

"I have to find that book!" Blaise said excitedly. Luna un characteristically smacked him upside the head. "OWWWW, Lunaaaa that huuurrrt!" He whined.

"You will not look through my clothes…" She snapped and walked out of the room.

OoOo Tom oOoO

"GAH! I'm bored!" Tom said as he sat in front of his new 'Grape' Pad Computer. It had just arrived in the mail. He had it all set up and was proceeding to make an email account… "Why couldn't Potter help me…?" He mumbled as he tried his thirteenth username attempt… because: Triddle1231 just wouldn't work… nor would any other one he tried to use.

"VoldyLuvsUnicorns…" He typed out as a joke; he literally slapped himself when it worked. "Great, now I love Unicorns."

YOU HAVE WON A NEW GRAPE PAD!

"I'm sorry, but I already have one." He said to the screen, but it wouldn't go away. "Go away or die!" He said before seeing the little red x… "OHHH." he had a bad case of Cabin fever.

He went to the URL bar and typed in. "What the hell is a Ke$ha?" He asked in confusion. "How do you pronounce that?" He mussed… "Ke dollar sign ha. How does that work…? He clicked on the link to the video… He screamed.

"HOLY STARKID! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE CLOWN!" He instantly turned off the computer… He wasn't planning on re starting it.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk, Dirty napkin" Hermione listened to Blaise say for the hundredth time. He really seemed to like this idea. "How did they come up with that?" He asked Luna as they finally stepped into the fire place.

"Oh yay, there gone." She said smiling when she saw the grate light up.

"Good riddance." Draco said shaking his head. "All he goes on about it that stupid inside joke. He needs to get over it." He chuckled.

"OH I know you think it's funny too, You and Blaise both have your brains set to an A.M. frequency." She said rolling her eyes.

"Only a little." he said giddily.

"See I told you so." she said as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub in the fact that you know me better than yourself… if that is even possible." He said laying his head on top of hers and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and turned so that she was facing him.

"Does anyone actually know their self?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, do they?" He retorted.

"I don't know you tell me."

"How do I answer that?

"I think you can answer that don't you?" She said snickering.

"Okay stop that!" He said finally catching that she was answering his questions with questions.

"Stop what?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him playfully.

"That!" He said with irritation.

"Whatever do you mean Draco?" She asked innocently.

"Answering all of my questions with questions," He said smirking. You know I hate that. It makes me feel like I'm talking to a therapist, Aka, the Rapist…"

"Oh hush," She said giving in. she couldn't take his ranting on about nothing at all.

"Hah! I knew you were messing with me." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"It's just so fun." She said grinning at him. "I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her…all the way up to their room.

OoOo A/n oOoO

This is shorter than I planned… lol oh well…

I like the part where Jace is talking about the Glass cup, I like that whole paragraph….

1. What's ur favorite part?

2. Did you like it?

3. What next?

4. I am out of questions… that is shocking isn't it?

5. Will this be the chapter that gets the 100th review? Review to find out… lol

I have cabin fever… We got tons of snow here and I haven't had school a day this week, well there was school Monday but I was sick, still am, and went home after band… We can't even get out the drive way… im slowly going crazy… lol though I do hope we won't have school Friday… I like being out of school, I have nothing but time… lol

Grey Eyes Lover: My parents would freak as well. Or at least I know my mom would… lol though I'm sure my dad would too…

Lacey: I will definitely let you know when or if it gets published: P I love my title for it, maybe because I thought it up randomly and it worked, I'm usually not too good at titles. yours sounds really cool. Maybe we will both be the next new best authors and meet JKR! Rambling is good, it makes for long reviews!

Don't forget to brush your teeth, clean your room, and let the dog out… OH YEAH! And don't forget to REVIEW!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	10. Step one

A/N: Wooo thanks for the reviews, though they were a little lacking, 100 was reached Harrypotterlover1014 was the 100th reviewer. :P don't you love Saturdays… I do lol Oh and Mira- Bella and the rest of them live in 2012... Lol I find that amusing…Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Felt that I needed one. I Taylor 'Rosalie' Do not own the Harry Potter series: ( . If I did I would be at the mall buying everything in building… or I would be filling a pool with money… Cause who wouldn't want to 'swim in money… I don't own the movie 2012 either… though I did make a reference… lol

Chapter ten: Step one.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione sat watching the rain, It was falling from the sky gracefully and like little diamonds. She and everyone else were still waiting on Blaise. Luna had arrived an hour previously. She wondered what was taking him so long. The book had become a drug for her.

"Give him time, He will get here." Ginny said laughing as Hermione began to rock back and forward with anticipation. It was actually quite funny to tell the truth, she looked like she belonged in an insane asylum.

"Blaise is always late." Draco chuckled. "If you told him that the world was ending and he had five minutes to get to china and board a ship… he would spend five minutes alone to trying to find his wand."

"I know that." Hermione said with a sigh. She couldn't help but admit that he was extremely right, Blaise was a slow poke. "I'm just getting a little impatient." She said finally getting up to go sit next to her husband and sister.

"We could tell." Taylor said with a smile.

"Taylor, I do believe that Christian is rubbing off on you. You act more and more like him every day." Ginny laughed.

"No, I was always this sarcastic and fun loving…" She said smiling. "You just didn't realize it."

"What could possibly be taking Blaise so long?" Seamus spoke up randomly. He didn't seem to talk too much, though he was always there. The look on his face turned to one of realization. A knowing smirk appeared in the place on his frown and he raised an eyebrow. "Ohhhh, I know where he is." His dominant Scottish accent resonated through the room.

"Where?" Several people asked in confusion. Though if I do say so myself, it was obvious. But no one asked me.

"I bet yeh five galleons he's at the school library looking for that book that Brianne mentioned earlier." He said grinning like a monkey with a banana.

"He had better not!" Luna said narrowing her eyes. It was quite humorous to witness. Luna was never the violent threatening type. She was too much of the happy go lucky day dreamer of the group. "When he gets here, just play a long." She said smiling.

"What do you mean…" Christian started to ask but was cut off.

*Pop* Blaise apparated into the room, he had a grin on his face. He looked as if he had been up to no good.

"How nice of you too finally join us, Blaise." Draco said leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms against his chest. "I think your girlfriend isn't too pleased with you." He said with a smirk.

Hermione glanced over at Draco in confusion. He seemed to be the only one who was playing along.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do this time." He asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Lu, what did I do?"

"Hah, he rhymed! He was a poet and didn't even know it!" Tom shouted out. He needed to stop watching the Disney channel. (I have nothing against it)

"His rhyming skills aren't important right now." Taylor said dismissively. "We hear that you have been, oh how would you put it, I guess up to no good would work." She was thoughtful for a moment as she looked up at Blaise. Hermione caught on.

"You know what you did." Luna said nonchalantly. "As do the rest of us," now that was a lie. None of them actually knew if he was guilty of anything at all. This whole ordeal was because of Seamus's little theory. And Luna, being the whimsical person she was, wanted to see what she could get out of him.

Blaise looked nervous. "Lu, I didn't do it. Whatever Goyle has told you, it wasn't me!" He managed to stutter out. "I was the victim in all of this; it was all Millicents' idea! Please don't tell the professors that we saw that!" Everyone laughed at him. "What? What is so funny? I don't see what's so funny!"

"We were just yanking your chain." Harry said, "Seamus said you were late because you were looking for that book…"

"Oh… Ummm well, just forget I said anything." He said sitting down next to Luna.

"So was I right? Did you find the book? You had better let me read that if you did." Seamus said excitedly. Though his previous story was intriguing, Seamus didn't ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about Seamus." Blaise said looking over at the Gryffindor. "I would never look for a book like that…" He said in fake assurance. Snorts were heard throughout the room.

"Sure you wouldn't Blaise." Draco said shaking his head. "Weren't you the one, who made that hole in the wall, you know the one I'm talking about." Blaise's eyes grew wide. "The one behind the old tapestry on the third floor so that you could see into the Girls lavatory back in third year."

"That was never proven." Blaise said flatly. "And who ever made it learned his lesson when McGonagall decided to take a shower." Blaise flinched. Everyone was laughing by this point. They could only imagine how traumatizing that would be.

"Or well so I have heard…" He said dismissively as Seamus rolled on the floor laughing. "So shall we read the story or what? This conversation is looming on the borderline of boring town."

"You obviously have a different definition of boring." Amethyst said as she pick up the book. This time she was reading.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"Valentine's Day Ball"

I read off out loud as I looked at one of the many fliers that were hung throughout the school. I had hardly taken notice to the fact that it was only a few days until Valentine's Day. Hadn't Valentine's Day just been here like a year ago? Yuck. "How fun," I said sarcastically as I turned away from the flyer…

"Oh you know you find it exciting." Ali said from beside me, I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I wouldn't doubt that she would be excited. Valentine's day was her absolute favorite day of the year. She liked the colors and the purpose… I on the other hand, was not too fond of Pink.

"And what gives you that idea?" I asked trying not to laugh at her.

"I just know you want to go." She laughed as we continued our way to Potions. We were already going to be late. "And why wouldn't you, you had a semi-good time at the Christmas ball." She said as we rounded a corner.

"Yeah, but that was the 'Christmas ball', what's not to like about a Christmas Ball." I asked. I had never met a person who didn't like our Annual Christmas ball, but I knew tons of people who hated the Valentines ball. It was just so pink, full of people being all mushy and people who wanted to spike the punch with love potion or other unmentionables...

"Please, don't make your best friend have to endure it alone, you have been to one before, I haven't." She pleaded. That was so like her. She wanted to trick me into going. She wanted to guilt me into it.

"They aren't all they are cracked up to be."

"Please."

"Why are you so dead set on making me go?" I asked rolling my eyes. We were already out side of the Potions room, but the bell had rung five minutes ago. I had to thank the stars that we had Slughorn and not Snape. From what I had heard, he was pretty harsh. Not that I would have had to deal with that… Imma Slytherin.

"Oh, no reason at all," She said pushing open the door. I didn't have time to say anything before I had to walk in.

"You are late." Slughorn stated the obvious as we made our way to the side of the room to our seats. He continued on with the lesson.

"You have to have a reason." I whispered to her as I wrote down the twelve properties of Dragon and Unicorn blood.

"Oh it's nothing really." She replied. "It isn't really important."

"Rosalie Shay!" I hissed. "Tell me, friends tell each other everything." I said twirling my quill in my fingers. It was one of my mom's special quills. One of the ones Daddy had given her when they were twelve.

"Bri, don't play the friend card…" I knew that she felt guilty. She sighed in defeat. "Well Aria told me about a boy who like you and wants to ask you but knows that you will turn him down because you don't like Valentine's day and would never date him in a million years" She said so fast I barely caught what she said. She was now looking down at her paper.

"Who?" I asked under my breath as Slughorn listed off a bunch of names that I couldn't quite hear.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything. We could always be wrong."

"Please, he'll never know." I said assumingly.

She sighed again. "Teddy." She said quietly. What happened next I had no control over. (1) I jumped up from my stool in shock.

"WHAT!" This was all news to me, and I wouldn't believe it.

"Dragon's blood!" Slughorn said loudly. I don't really think he got what was going on.

Ali gave me a sympathetic look. It wasn't a look of 'I told you that you didn't want to know.' it was an 'I'm sorry.'

I didn't grab any of my stuff as I rushed from the room in embarrassment. I didn't even have time to think about what I had just heard.

I refused to believe it. Teddy was my good friend. There was no way that he liked me like that. To tell the truth, I didn't feel that way about him. He was my best guy friend all of my life, I had lived in the same house as him most of my life. I doubted that I would ever have anything but platonic feelings for him.

"This can't be happening." I said to myself, as I reached the lake. I hadn't planned to go there; it was where my legs had taken me. "He can't like me…"

"Brianne!" I could hear Ali calling out from behind me. I don't know how she had found me so quickly. But she did.

"Bri," She said when she found me. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I don't like him that way Ali, I don't want our friendship change because he likes me." I said looking out at the lake bleakly. "And besides, I like someone else." I wasn't able to make eye contact. "That's how it all started."

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"With my parents and Ron, my mom loved a guy and then Ron loved my mom. You know how that ended. I don't want to end up like my parents." I explained.

"Teddy wouldn't have it in him to kill a person." She smiled. "You have nothing to worry about. If he asks you to the dance, explain to him that you don't like him like that." She said laughing. "And that's just what Aria told me, she could always be wrong."

"Yeah, you are probably right." I said nodding in agreement. I would just put it at the back of my head and forget about it. It was no big deal.

"Oh and while I'm thinking about it… Who is the boy that you like?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. I knew I would have to tell her, seeing as she would definitely use the friend thing against me.

"I knew that was coming." I said shaking my head.

OoOo Later oOoO

"A letter?" Aria asked with an eyebrow raised. "How will sending a letter work?"

"Well, a letter can just warn them… Tell them to be careful…" I explained just before I began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Hermione and Ginny, _

_Make of this what you will, both of you are rather smart, I'm sure you can figure this one out without any problems what so ever. Remember things are not always as they seem and people are not always the people they say they are, sometimes you aren't even who you think you are. You can only ever trust yourselves and the people you hold closest. These are dark times and in due time they will become even darker than before. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer in time you will have no other option, remember to pay attention and never let you guard down. There isn't really any need for Harry and Ron to know about this, it's meant for your eyes only. Be careful who you trust. Oh and Hermione secrets do not make friends, I'm not saying everyone has to know about D, just your closest friends. Yes I know about that. Do not reply this letter. Oh and I bet you are wondering who the Hell I am, well as for that I can only say that I am a friend and people usually call me Brianne. I hope to someday meet you. _

_Lots of love, _

_Mira-Bella Brianne…" _

I stopped and looked up. The all seemed to be contemplating on if it sounded any good. "Does that sound okay?" I asked looking from face to face.

"Sounds good," Jace was the first to speak.

"It doesn't give enough away to do any harm…" Ali said thoughtfully. "Go for it."

Aria and Theodore nodded when I looked over at them

"It's all set then. I said slipping in into an envelope and attaching it to an owl. "I need this to go to Hermione Granger and Ginevera Weasley." I told it right as I cast the spell upon it. It was part of the past now.

OoOo A/n oOoO

I hope you liked it: P

(1) Yeah I did that once, jumped up in front of everyone and shouted 'what' because a boy said he liked me… That's what I get for talking during class…

I plan on having the next chapter up on Monday, I will see how that goes lol . That's when they will have their Valentines Dance. Seeing as the time framing is about right in this story...

1. Did you like it?

2. Do you have a favorite part?

3. Does it make sense?

4. Do you know who Brianne likes… lol… pretty big hints in there…

5. What shall happen next… aside from what I have told you…

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed :P

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	11. Valentines dance

A/N: It will be mostly in Mira-Bella's time. :P Thanks for the reviews :P I'm sorry for the confusion Trini Bear :P I'm glad that you get it now… lol I am going to get the ball out of the way and then the end will be in Present time :P And this one is long… it lingers on ten pages (4000 words) lol :P I'm proud… Don't think of Mira as a cold hearted person… she doesn't want to hurt teddy… Trust me… he ends up with a nice girl ;P not that I will tell you who for a long time… And I have a very Draco comment when I get to the Present time… It's so something he would say XD I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter… nor do I own any of the mentioned songs…

Dynamite by Taio Cruz, BlahBlahblah By Ke$ha. Billionaire byTravie McCoy. Austin- Blake Shelton (who grew up in Oklahoma: P)

Chapter eleven: Valentine's Day.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans." I sang out of key as I danced around my room. If I were going to be forced to go to a dance I didn't want to go to, I was going to have a little fun while all of the other girls were at Hogsmede looking for dresses. They were picking up last minuet things, and seeing as I already had my dress, shoes, and everything else, I was ahead of the game.

I was wearing all of the clothing I had bought for it, I had been trying it all on, and looked as if I were ready to go to the Ball right this minute. Though I knew perfectly well that it wasn't until seven tonight.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Ayo got to let go!" I blared to the heavens. I had to kind of feel sorry for the portraits, cause I can't sing, I had to have sounded like a mermaid out of water. I guess my dancing makes up for being tone def. Did I mention I was singing loud? I think I did.

I was able to move in fluid motions. I had been told that I should be a professional dancer, and that's why I don't like dances, people tend to gawk. I don't like being the center of attention. Despite popular belief, I honestly can say that I know how Uncle Harry feels, it's not fun being gawked at.

"Cause I told you once, now I told you twice! We gonna light this up like its Dynamite! I came here to move, move, move, move. So get out of the way of me and my crew,crew,crew,crew." I continued to sing and dance around the room like an idiot.

"I throw my Spanish in the air sometimes, sayin Ayo no comprehendo!" a male voice sang from behind me, in key I might add… Damn him. My own singing stopped and I froze in place. 'Oh, Merlin' I thought as I slowly began to turn around.

"Hi." he said waving from where he stood in the door way. He was leaning up against the door frame with his arms folded in front of him. He had a smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans.

"Jace," I said blushing "Has anyone ever told you it's rude to spy on people." I said trying to sound un-phased by the whole ordeal, I succeeded; a little. I was still immensely embarrassed.

"Yeah, actually, I have been told that once or twice." He grinned. "It's more fun to catch people when they aren't looking. It gives you a glance of who they are away from everyone else." He was such a smart ass. I knew why he was in Slytherin; there was no doubt about it.

"Why are you up here in the first place?" I finally asked. Seeing as this was the girl's dormitory, and taking into consideration that he wasn't exactly a girl. I knew that he wouldn't be able to step foot into this room, so he had no reason to be up here.

"Well… I heard that… um… uh, lovely noise and had to come see what it was…." He said awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his hair, it was obvious that he trying to lie to me.

"Liar," I pointed out as I laughed. "I know I'm tone deaf, you don't even have to pretend like I can sing." I said walking over to my I-pod touch and turning the volume down. One can only stand Ke$ha and her Blahs at a certain volume…

"Oh you aren't that bad." He said unconvincingly, thus causing me to glare at him. "Okay fine, I thought someone was strangling a cat…" He admitted with a laugh. "That better?"

"Much." I said rolling my eyes as I sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Hey you may sound like a dying cat, but you can dance." He said shifting his weight from one leg to another. I had the best retort in the world for that one, but I shall skip that, I don't want to get into the explanation…

"Um… thanks… I guess…" I decided to say, I was unsure if it was a compliment or an insult. I guess it was both, because on one side it was friendly remark and on the other it was rude… the world may never know.

"Ummm… Hello Creeper." Ali said from behind Jace as she walked into the room; we both looked quickly up at her. She was carrying a bunch of bags full of her Valentines ball stuff. "Do I need to report you to Dumbledore for peeping?" She was trying not to laugh.

"Oh Ha-ha Butter… It's not peeping when everyone in the room is clothed." He rolled his eyes. "I though everyone knew that."

"Whatever you say, Bread." She said slipping past him and into the room. "Oh, love the dress, Bri!" She said when she saw me. I looked down at my dress. It was a long green dress with a bodice top. It had beads along the top and flowed down in a poof. (A/N: I have a pic on my profile)

"Oh, thanks." I said looking back up laughing. "I got a little carried away as I was trying it on." I could hear Jace snort.

"Carried away is an understatement," He said, Ali raised an eyebrow when she heard his comment. She shot me a look and I glared at her. I knew what she was thinking. Sometimes I am glad that she a good friend; she knows when to not say something…

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes as I tried to hide my blush.

"I don't think I even want to know…" Ali said as she pulled her dress from out of it bag. It was short, pink and had hearts on it. It screamed Ali.

"Short enough for you?" I asked skeptically. I didn't think I had ever seen a shorter dress.

"It could have been shorter…" she laughed." But I don't really want to be a recreation of that Parkinson girl that died in the war… I hear she was a nut case." Ali said shaking her head.

"I have heard stories that would turn you hair gray…" I said before turning back to Jace. "I think you should go now, Bread…" I said. Ha-ha did that just rhyme, I think it did.

"I think I have to agree… One more pink dress and I might be scarred for life." He smirked before turning to go down the stairs.

When I turned back to look at Alishe was grinning at me. I knew that look anywhere. It was one of those looks that said a million things at once, and I can't even begin to list them off. Well I could but it would take a year and according to scientists all over the world, we don't have that long… I say they are nuts…

"Don't say it." I said knowingly as I grabbed my regular clothes. I wasn't going to wear this dress all day. I couldn't stay locked up in my room for eight hours. The minute I shut the door, I heard her begin to laugh.

OoOo Later oOoO

"OH MY MERLIN!" Aria shrieked when she saw me. We had just reached the entrance hall, we being Ali and I. "The two of you look awesome!" She said smiling at us.

"As do you Aria." I said to my friend. She had on a light blue satin dress that reached the floor, it was simple and not to flashy. Her hair was up in a bun.

"Oh, thank you." She said.

We were a little early, but it didn't matter, early meant that we wouldn't have to listen to the other girls whine about how they looked. Some can be a little… extremely… spoiled rotten.

"I wonder if Dumbledore is sticking to his rule…" Aria thought out loud as we stood there waiting. I laughed; of course he would stick to it. Dumbledore had this strange rule about the music played… No one really knew how it originated, though we all wondered.

He only permitted for music that had been released before the previous year to be played. So in this case, it would be music released before Monday, February Fourteenth 2011. It doesn't make sense does it… didn't think so. A lot of us didn't care, though others thought it was stupid and wanted to change that rule. But the old man wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't count on him changing it." I said as a group of Hufflepuffs came rushing down the stairs excitedly.

"You're probably right." she said thoughtfully.

"Your admirer is watching you." Aria said after a moment, and sure enough Teddy was looking at me with an awed expression. I felt my stomach drop and the nausea roll in; I couldn't help but feel like a cold hearted banshee. I didn't want to have to hurt him; I didn't want to lose my oldest friend.

"Aria, don't say that." I said looking down at my hands. "It's not like that, we are only friends." I said. When I looked up I realized that a lot more people had showed up. It was five till seven.

"Bri, don't worry about it." Ali said putting a hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be fine, and just remember what I told you."

"I guess you are right." I said, once again putting the thought at the back of my mind and forgetting about it.

"Hey, Teddy," Aria said when he reached us. He was blushing.

"Hey, Aria," He said. "Hi Bri, Ali," He said. "You all look nice." He blushed again; his hair took on a slightly pink shade.

"Thanks." We all chimed in.

It wasn't long before the clock chimed seven and the big oak doors to the Great Hall began to open suspenseful. Many of the other girls began to flock around it; while I groaned. The first thing I saw when the doors finally opened was a ton of horrendous pink hearts floating around the room. Everything else in the room seemed to coordinate with these hearts, meaning that most of the things here ranged in either white, red, pink or neutral. Another think I noticed right away was the ear shattering sound of Ke$ha, yet again talking in her blahs. Blah blah blah was all the song was… it had no meaning.

"I hate this song…" Aria said as we all walked in behind the majority of the crowd. "You can't zip a pad lock." She said in frustration. She was right… the lyrics were a bit brain missing.

"That is exactly what I keep saying!" I said laughing "So how long do you think it will be till the punch gets spiked?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Five, maybe ten," Jace said from beside us, neither Ali nor I had seen him walk up.

"Five or ten what?" I asked in confusion, "Seconds, minuets, hours, days…?" frustration seemed to be over taking my senses, I hated it when people did that, but he knew I was teasing him, but still, he hadn't been to specific on the time framing.

"What do you think?" He teased back. The look on his face confused me, he had a strange expression on his face; one that I had never seen before.

"I don't know… Do I look like I can see the future?" I laughed, "You should just be more specific.

"What if I don't want to be specific?" He asked playfully, he poked my shoulder and grinned.

"Okay, enough with the flirting." Aria said laughing at us; I blushed a deep shade of red as she and Ali burst out laughing.

"We weren't flirting." I said defensively letting myself glance at Jace; he was just as red as I was.

"Sure you weren't." Ali said rolling her eyes; she wasn't buying it for one second.

"Punch is getting spiked…" I said changing the subject quickly when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. They all turned their attention over to the snack table. One of the seventh year Prefects, Andrew Rinaldi, was pouring a large vile of pink liquid into the punch bowl. I am pretty sure that's against their rules… I could instantly smell it. Roses and mango…

"Does that answer your question, Peanut?" Jace asked. "I do believe that was minuets."

"That doesn't require an answer." I said rolling my eyes. I could feel the smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Hey, you asked, I was simply answering your question."

"Have you seen Teddy?" Tori asked as she walked up to us.

"Yeah, he's…" I stopped when I realized he was gone… "Well he was here a minuet ago…" I felt the guilt rising in me.

"He left a few seconds ago; he said he had to go to the loo." Aria told her, after that Tori walked away.

"I love this song!" Ali squealed when the next song began to play. It was Billionaire.

"And I think we lost her…" I said shaking my head as I watched my best friend ran into the mob of students to go dance.

"Doesn't every one see their name in shiny lights…?" I asked laughing. I sure know that I do, and I technically am a billionaire… well my dad was… haha.

"Not all people want to be the center of attention, Brianne." Jace said leaning against the wall.

"I don't want to be the center of attention…" I said shrugging. "I just think big."

"Bri, we all knew that." Aria snorted from beside me. I had almost forgotten she was here.

"I have you so trained." I said proudly and patted her on top of the head. "Before you know it, you will be trying to save dead people… wait you already do that." I teased.

"DYNAMITE!" I screamed when I realized that was what was now playing. I started dancing in place. That really had to be like my favorite song… second favorite… ha-ha that's another story… All in good time grasshopper.

"I THROW MY SPANISH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN AYO NO COMPREHENDO!" Jace and I sang out at the same time. We started laughing hysterically. We didn't notice that Aria had begun to inch away from us. Nor did we see the big grin on her face, the one that says 'I am up to something'.

We kept laughing until the song ended and our stomachs hurt. We could hardly contain it even after Dumbledore began to make an announcement.

"Welcome to our Annual St. Valentine's day dance. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I want all of you to dance during this next song. So grab a partner and get into the Valentines spirit." He said signaling to the D.J.

"Bet you five galleons it's a slow song." I said as Jace held out his hand to me and led me out onto the dance floor. I felt my heart beat quicken when he pulled me close and held me there. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and look up at him.

"No fair, you know you will be right." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as the music began to play.

"Blake Shelton…" He said as the man began to sing. "Austin, if I am correct."

"I do believe you are, and I also believe you owe me five Galleons." I smirked up at him.

"I never agreed to the bet, I owe you nothing." He said as we swayed to the music. I smiled at him. I could feel that very uncharacteristic blush creeping onto my face… I have blushed what… five times today… That is so not me… Snap out of it Malfoy.

Okay… So do you want to know my secret…? I think it would be pretty obvious by now… Can it even be considered a secret no? So do I really have to admit that I like Jace…? Wait that was admitting it…

"If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it, If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling, If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin', If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, You know what to do, And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you

Jace sang along with the music, I smiled. "I love this song." I informed him. "It's my favorite."

"Really, I didn't know that…" He said in a whisper with an eyebrow raised, our faces only inches apart, I hadn't even noticed before that point. "I thought you loved Dynamite." From the corner of my eye, I could see Ali, Aria and Tori watching us in anticipation. I could hear them quietly chanting 'Kiss, kiss, kiss.' I had to hold back my laugh. They are all just a bunch of goofs, but then again, so am I.

"Yeah, it was Dynamite about a minute and a half ago…" I told him after a short pause. The moment the words left my lips he tightened his arms around me and closed the gap that remained between us. I smiled as our lips met, the connection was short lived, he soon pulled away to examine my reaction.

"Who said you could stop?" I teased as I grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled his lips back to mine, I wasn't ready for it to end. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I had never felt anything like it before. I had kissed guys before and never felt what I felt while kissing Jace. I could literally see the fireworks.

"OHMIMERLIN!" I heard Ali squeal in the back ground, but I ignored it and continued to kiss Jace. Best Valentine's Day ever… I don't regret going at all.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Awww, all of the girls said as Amethyst stopped reading…

"That's so sweet." Luna said smiling. Draco however, had a different reaction to it all.

"That boy is getting a chastity spell placed on him when I meet him." Draco grumbled. Hermione literally doubled over in laughter. The others following suite.

"Draco, you can't be like that." Hermione managed to say over her laughing fit. It was hilarious.

"And why the Hell is that?" He demanded angrily. "This is my little girl we are talking about." He snapped. "My baby."

"First of all, she is 'our' baby." Hermione corrected. "She has to grow up at some point." Taylor laughed.

"She can grow up when she's thirty five!" He said. "No, correction… forty." He amended.

"Draco, I do believe that we had our first kiss in December of our fourth year…" Hermione said smirking at him. "They are the same age as we were if not two months older…" This caused Draco to frown.

"Hermione has a point Draco." Harry said laughing. "And you can't stop the inevitable." He smirked. He should have been a Slytherin.

"I bet you will be just as protective of your first daughter." Draco said defensively. "And I will laugh in your face and say I told you so."

"I don't doubt that for a second, I will probably be ten times as protective." Harry said making Draco's smug look fade from his face.

"Just wait Potter, you day is coming." He said before standing up. "Now I had better leave before I hurt someone." He said before leaving. Everyone broke out laughing again.

OoOo A/n oOoO

1. I hoped you like it… I was so giddy by the time I finished this… lol.

2. What was your favorite part, I liked the first little section.

3. What shall happen next.

4. How was your valentine's day, did you get anything special? I got a little red velvet fondant cake and chocolate: P Gotta love cake : )

5. What do you want to happen next.

6. Did this chapter make you giddy with anticipation too?

7. Are you going to keep reading and Reviewing?

Thanks to all of you who reviewed :P Now review again please :P

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	12. Tired

A/N: :P thanks for the reviews :P This one will mostly be in regular time… : ) Plenty of Draco and Hermione too. :P Hope you all enjoy :P A lot of the stuff in this is happening simultaneously.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Draco," Hermione whispered quietly as she gently touched her husband's shoulder. It was one a.m., in the morning of course… That's just a little redundant, any who. She couldn't sleep. Part of the reason she couldn't was because Draco was snoring and the other was that she had a lot on her mind. "Draco." She said shaking him. "Wake up!" She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oww!" He moaned in sleepily. The irritation was clear in his voice. "Mia, what the hell was that for?" He asked covering his head with his fluffy down pillow and trying to drown her voice out. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I can't sleep." She said ignoring his questions all together. She was lying on her side with her left hand under her head. She listened as he sighed.

"What do you expect me to do about it? And how does this require me to be awake?" He asked as he moved the pillow from off of his head. He shifted so that he was on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

"I don't know. Just talk to me." She said as he took her left hand in his free one. He began rubbing circles on the palm of her hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" His voice was low and sweet.

"I don't know." She said briefly closing her eyes to ponder the question. She hadn't exactly thought about what they would talk about. Her main focus had been to wake him up; she hadn't exactly thought that through.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked as he watched her eyes slowly open and look towards him.

"I can't quit thinking about that book." She finally said after a short pause. "Mira had so much ahead of her, so many things to lose… But she was willing to give all of that up just to have the two of us." She explained. It wasn't so much of a complex question; it was just something that was on the back of her mind.

She couldn't help but think about how her daughter's great friends. She had plenty of things to look forward to… She had Jace who really liked her and that she really liked back. Yeah she knew that all of those people were bound to be in her life even after all of that, but none of that would be the same for her. Circumstances would always be different. The girl in the journal, even though she technically was, wasn't the girl they would know, and Hermione knew that.

"Mia, you don't need to worry about that." He said smiling. "What's done is done, and I'm sure everything will be fine." He assured her. "She knew what she was getting into, she will have thought about that, and if she is as smart as think she is, she will have found a loop hole." He scooted closer to her so that he could wrap his arms around her...

Hermione giggled as he did so. She placed her head on his chest and took in a deep breath.

"And what, my love, might I ask is so funny?" Draco asked whispering into her ear. He was tired and it was apparent in his voice.

"It's nothing really." She insisted, "It's just funny how you can still make my heart race." She explained looking up at him. He smirked tiredly down at her, "Even when we are talking about something serious."

"Oh, really?" He asked leaning down closer to her. "Am I making you nervous?" He whispered into her ear seductively.

"Just a little," She said, her words barely there, her breath catching in her throat.

His smirk grew wider as he rolled her onto her back and positioned himself above her. Hermione giggled as his lips met hers, she felt as if her body was on fire.

"Draco," She said reluctantly pushing him away. "We have company." He sighed as she reminded him. Everyone had opted to stay the night so that they could start in on the book when they all got up in the morning. And some were just next door.

"So what, the walls aren't that thin. No one will ever know." He said kissing a trail down her neck.

"What if someone decides they need something and walk in…" She asked sadly as she remembered all the times they get interrupted.

"They won't do that twice." He teased. "And I am pretty sure they would knock first…" He said sliding his hands under her shirt. His touch sent sparks through her body. "We do have a long record of scaring people for life…"

"That doesn't mean they will knock…" Hermione said as she let him pull her shirt over her head. His hands moved to just below her chest as he kissed her passionately. Hermione let her hands slide down and slowly they peeled each other's clothes off. So let's say they were tired when they finally had to 'be awake.'

OoOo Harry oOoO

"I don't think they realize that their wall is just a little bit thinner than they think it is…" Harry said to Ginny as he looked over at his clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. "Do they always do 'that' at the butt crack of dawn…?"

Ginny laughed, "I don't know, nor do I want too… But, well… look on the upside…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"There's an upside?" Harry asked looking up at the ceiling with a scrunched up face. The thought was confusing, he definitely saw no upsides.

"They could be in the room with us…" She whispered. "That would be horrifying." She said turning onto her side and facing the window. She could faintly see the stars along the horizon. The window was open, meaning that they could hear the crickets chirping in the hot summer air. It sounded like one of those nature CD's people listen to when they try to sleep.

"There's that…" Harry turned to face her. "I can't believe you said yes." He said smiling. "I get to have you all to myself for the rest of eternity… No one else can have you."

"Why would I not want to marry you? Harry, I have loved you since before I even met you." She laughed. "When I was ten, I chased the train for a mile and a half trying to get to you." Harry snorted.

"Your parents let you chase a train for a mile and a half?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, I did.' She said turning to face him. "I would have chased it farther had Mum not sent dad after me."

"I really put you through Hell didn't I?" Harry asked after a minuet. "I didn't pay attention to you for six years…"

"It was worth the wait Harry. I wouldn't wish anything different." Her voice was quiet and small. "Do you remember when I was taken to the chamber?" She asked.

"How could I forget that? We almost died…" He said taking her hand in his.

"Well, I remember waking up and seeing you there, it was like one of those cheesy princess stories where the prince saves the princess from dying a terrible death. I thought I had died there for a moment." She laughed a little. "The way you were looking at me. You looked so concerned and worried about me, you didn't seem to care that you were hurt as well."

"You were a friend…" He said scooting closer to her. "And I cared more about your safety than my own."

"Why, you were the most important person in the war…" Ginny said laying her head on his chest. "Everyone needed you, I was just another person."

He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "You are just as important as I am. Don't you ever forget that?" He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

OoOo Taylor oOoO

"Merlin! Will you shut up already?" Taylor said tiredly as she covered her head with her pillow. She, Christian, Cherokee and Seamus had all been roomed together. And now thinking back on it, she wished she hadn't agreed to that.

"I don't think he can help it…" Christian whispered from beside her, though maybe his words were just muted by his pillow. He groaned miserably.

"I think I might kill him," Cherokee said angrily from the other side of the room.

This room had two beds… "If he doesn't shut up in the next three second…" Seamus had been singing Mambo number five in his sleep for the last hour.

"One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so let's go for a ride to the liquor store by the corner…" He started over for the hundredth time already.

"Cherokee, you may be my best friend… And I love you to death, and don't take this personally… But you have lost your frickin mind with this one…" Taylor said laughing.

"Hah, I just might kill him yet… So I can't actually take it personally…" She said grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it repeatedly. "Stop singing mambo number five!" She screamed; he stopped singing abruptly.

"If he was awake, I am hexing him into oblivion…" Christian mussed as he closed his eyes, finally some peace and quiet.

"Thank Merlin above." Taylor said closing her eyes as well. Just as she and everyone else was drifting to sleep…

"YO, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT WHAT I REALLY, REALLY WANT! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY, REALLY WANT!"

"Urghhh." they all groaned miserably. It just didn't look like the madness would ever end… "Will this madness never end…?" It wasn't until he got the chorus Oops I did it again that the three tired teens all got up to go sleep in the sitting room. The floor and couch would be better than the pop star they were sharing a room with…

OoOo Hermione (the next morning)oOoO

Hermione trudged down the stairs tiredly the next morning. It was a little earlier than she would like, seeing as it was only six in the morning. She paused when she got to the kitchen. She hadn't been expecting anyone to be there. But she was wrong, inside sat three tired teens.

"Hi." She said seeing Taylor, Cherokee and Christian sitting at the island all with a cup of coffee in hand. Taylor was eyeing her cup with disgust.

"Hi." The all chimed in blankly. They all had bags under their eyes. They obviously hadn't gotten to much sleep the previous night.

"What are you three doing up so early?" She asked as Draco walked up beside her, he was just as surprised as his wife had been.

"Well it wasn't really our choice… Cherokee's pop star of a boyfriend sings in his sleep." Taylor explained as she rested her head on the table and carefully closed her eyes. "And this coffee is disgusting." She dumped it into the sink.

"I have never heard anyone sing oops I did it again that off key…" Christian said as he rubbed his eyes. "Remind me to never share a room with him again." He said tiredly.

"Remind me to place silencing charms on him next time…" Cherokee said causing Taylor and Christian to gaze at her angrily… "What? What did I say?"

"You couldn't have used one on him last night…" Christian asked.

"Well, the thought never crossed my mind…" She said innocently. "And besides, I didn't see the two of you jumping to cast one on him…" she was suddenly defensive.

"He isn't out boyfriend." Taylor said in a lawyer like voice. She could argue her case…

"Well…" Cherokee started to argue but was cut off.

"Just drop it… it's too early to argue…" Christian said taking a drink of his coffee. "And quite honestly I don't want to listen to it…"

"Fine," both girls sighed in defeat and went back to what they had been doing.

"Hello!" Ginny said cheerfully as she walked into the room. She was just a bit too cheerful.

"I hate morning people." Taylor said causing everyone to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit on an open stool.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood. "And it's called Pepper up potion." Ginny informed them matter of factly.

"Ginny, I know not what bed you are referring to…" Taylor said, and the paused. It didn't quite make sense when she said it. "Yeah that works…" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and could you get me some of that potion… I think we could all use some."

"We slept on the sitting room floor last night." Christian explained getting up from his seat to put his cup in the sink. "Seamus decided that he wants to be the next American idol…"

"Doesn't that require you to be American?" Harry asked as he walked up behind Ginny and hugged her. "And what does that make you…"

"Try telling that to Seamus…" Cherokee said.

"I get to be Simon…" Taylor said after a moment… "I could totally crush dreams at this point." Everyone laughed at that. "What? I am being completely serious…"

"No one said you weren't." Hermione said laughing.

"Could you all be any louder?" Seamus asked walking into the room, three people turned to glare at him.

"You're one to talk." Christian said sarcastically… "If I remember correctly you were singing Opps I did it again at the top of your lungs and wouldn't shut up."

"Ha-ha, good one mate." He said putting bread into the toaster.

"He was being completely serious." Taylor said blankly. "And because of you I am almost to function to tired…" Everyone started laughing at her.

"I don't get it…" Taylor said as Ginny handed her a pepper up potion. She took it and instantly became more animated… "Much better…" She said getting up… "I am going to sit in the library…" She walked away leaving the laughter behind her.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I know, it's a little short. But I wanted to get this up before i have to go back to school tomorrow… lol I hope you enjoyed it, I felt bad for not having a lot of Draco Hermione action… Sorry I didn't have any Luna and Blaise… that shall be at the beginning of the next chapter… :P I will have some Tom and Amethyst stuff later one… I had some worked into this one, didn't like it and deleted that part…

1. What was your favorite part?

2. Did you like it?

3. Do you have any awesome Ideas I could use… lol… Ideas sometimes help…

4. Any one here like House of Anubis… I know… random…

5. What shall happen next…

6. Has any one caught onto what Taylor was hiding earlier on in the story?

7. Who is your favorite character… Jace is my favorite :P

Please Review!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	13. Friends

A/n: lol I wrote half of this during literature ha-ha, its funny cause that not what I was supposed to be doing at that particular moment… But the ideas wouldn't stop attacking my attention span…. So I gave in and wrote it down...

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter… Though I claim all things you do not recognize… I own Luna's random story and I own all things of my mind… Though I am working on buying Draco Malfoy…, J.K. Is charging a hefty amount…

Chapter Thirteen: Friendship.

OoOo Amethyst oOoO

"Tom, Don't you Dare!" Amethyst scolded her husband as she looked over his shoulder at his paper. She had been attempting to not let her curiosity get the better of her, but finally she had cracked under pressure. And when they say curiosity killed the cat, you really aren't supposed to take that literally. Tom was drawing what appeared to be an intricate drawing of a rocket launch. And it didn't look like it could be just some random doodles…

It had little notes off to the side and exact coordinates and plans. It could only be used for his twisted entertainment.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" He said dramatically. "What wouldn't I dream of doing?" He asked, he was failing at the whole 'just play dumb' thing.

"Don't you dare do whatever you are you are planning to do." She said rolling her eyes at him. "And don't play dumb with me, I know you better than that." She walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. This room was a lot different from any of the room in her own house. These were more green and had more of a cold atmosphere.

"But Ameeee." He said drawing out her name dramatically. He didn't even try to hide his whine. "You don't understand. I am so bored to tears that if given the opportunity, I would sing Brittany Spears songs on national television…" He let his head fall onto the desk.

"Tom, your boredom is your own fault. I mean the whole planning and attempting of a mass genocide… Well that is very bad." She laughed. "Oh and while I am thinking of it." She pointed down at his space ship/ rocket launch drawing. "I am pretty positive that your cat, Fluffy Von Meow, doesn't want to become the world's next animal astronaut."

He smirked up at her. "Now Ame darling, and I am no professional, but I would say that you wouldn't know that unless the cat told you so." He was such a smart ass. "Now, if you are having conversations with the cat, then I need to take you to a therapist." He faked concern. He had just gotten himself into a hole and he hadn't even realized it.

"Well in that case I will make you an appointment." She smiled sweetly at him, "Because, we all know that you have conversations with him when I am not around." He jump up and rushed over to her as she headed for the door.

"Oh please don't do that." He pleaded. "I really don't want to have to deal with some creeper who only asks me questions and never gives me any answers… Between therapists and metaphors, I don't know which I hate more."

Amethyst laughed at him. "Then don't try to tell me that I need help when it is you who needs help…" She paused in thought. "Actually, I think you need a strait jacket and a padded room…" She said before walking out of the room.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione and the rest of them all decided to make their way up to the library a couple of hours later. They had waited for Luna, Blaise and her parents to wake up and eat before they had even thought of reading the book.

Hermione admired the art work as she made her way down the familiar halls. She still couldn't get over how beautiful they were. Painted portraits of all of Draco's ancestors lined these halls, and they all had one thing in common… They were all silver eyes and somewhat blond hair… Though the women of his family tended to range in traits… In front of their portraits were vases. Hermione wasn't sure if they were empty or not, though she did suspect that some of them held ashes of dead Malfoy's…

She looked back at Luna who was straying a little. She was gazing up at the ceiling with vacant fascination paining her face. She didn't know what the girl found so interesting about plaster ceilings… It wasn't like they were made of emeralds or diamond encrusted… But then again this was all typical for Luna. She did tend to be a little on the weird side of town.

"Luna." She said, finally gaining the courage to say.

"Hmm." She said not once looking away from the ceiling. She looked so at pea**ce.**

"Why do you keep looking at the ceiling?" She asked as they turned a corner. She saw Luna smile.

"Well if you look up there," She pointed. "You can see little specs of glitter added into the plaster. Back in the middle ages when witches and wizards would put glitter in their ceilings it was for protection." She began to explain.

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh yes." She nodded enthusiastically. "Older pure bloods were extremely paranoid. They hardly ever got anything done." She laughed. "The glitter was used to ward off dark entities… That was in the days when Dementors and other dark creatures ran wild. Though, the glitter had its down falls…" she trailed of thoughtfully.

"What were the down falls?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They attracted large numbers of Whackspurts." And it never fails… Luna had to mention Whackspurts. But that just makes her Luna.

"Oh." Hermione said. "That's cool." She was walking into the library when she heard it.

"TAYLOR!" Christian said loudly. "WAKE UP!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this encounter. It was simply humorous to watch.

"Christian Beeler!" The dark haired girl yelled, "There is no need to scream in my ear!" She scolded him as she jumped awake. She swiftly smacked him on the side of the head.

Chris was literally rolling on the floor. "I was just making sure you were awake." He said defensively between breaths. He got smacked again.

"You could have woken me up quietly." She hissed at her boyfriend.

"Stop bickering." Blaise said picking up the book. He sure was in a hurry today… Before anyone could stop him or say a word, he was reading from the book.

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

"What do you mean, 'where is Teddy?'" I asked as I looked up at Aria as she and Ally stood behind Jace and me at lunch.

"He hasn't been to any of his classes this morning and we haven't seen him." She told me. I suddenly began to worry. It just wasn't like Theodore to skip classes. He was just too much of a goody two shoes for that kind of stuff. And come to think of it, I hadn't seen him since the ball.

I hastily got up from where I was sitting. "We should start looking for him, missing classes Isn't like him and seeing as he wants to be a prefect, he shouldn't be skipping." I said picking up my bag.

"Have you checked the hospital wing?" Jace asked as the four of us made our way from the great hall.

"Ally and I were just about to go check." Aria said stopping at the stairs. "We should probably split up." She suggested.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Ally agreed.

"I have a better idea." I said remembering the Marauders map. I always kept it on me, though occasionally I would keep it hidden under a panel in my trunk. I dropped to my knees and pulled the map from my bag and muttered the enchantment.

"This thing never fails to amaze me." Jace whispered as I spread it out on the floor.

"Help me look." I said as I scanned the entire first floor.

"There!" Ally finally said ten minutes later. He was in the astronomy tower.

"Why is he there?" I whispered more to myself. It was the middle of the day; he wouldn't have astronomy… why would he skip classes just to go to the Astronomy tower. "I will never understand that kid." I said folding up my map and putting it back into my bag.

"Do you want to be the one to go talk to him?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." I told her "Ally, can you cover for me?" I asked as I handed her my bag.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I told McGonagall that you were skipping class to go find Teddy, who is also skipping…" We all laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I will see you three later."

"Can't we go with you?" Jace teased as he grabbed my hand. This simple action gave me butterflies.

"No Jace." I laughed, "If I know Teddy at all, I would have to say that he is mad about something. He wouldn't just skip classes for the Hell of it." That was true, Teddy wasn't a truant person. "It will be hard enough to get him to even listen to me…" He was just as stubborn as his mother.

"Please…" He asked with a stupid grin. "He's our friend too." I couldn't say no. He had hit a soft spot.

"Fine." I said in defeat and motioned for them to follow me up the grand stair case.

When we reached the door to the Astronomy tower, I slowly pushed it open. I wouldn't want to scare him… but then again, maybe I do. It is always fun to scare people.

"Theodore," I called out quietly as we all stepped into the room. I could see him leaning up against the railing of the tower; he seemed to be staring at nothing. It was the saddest and most solemn thing I had seen… well in the past week…

"Teddy, are you okay?" I asked walking up to stand beside him. I placed my hands along the rail and looked at his face.

"Nothing is wrong." He said quietly, he sounded so defeated. I had a very good feeling that he didn't see the others, because he wouldn't normally sound so defeated around so many people. "I am perfectly chipper."

"Don't lie to me, Hufflepuff." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He was a terrible liar. "I know that something is wrong, you have missed half of your classed and missed Taco Tuesday… You love Taco Tuesday."

"Nothing is…" He started to say.

"Don't lie to me! I have known you all my life, don't you think I can tell by now when you are lying!" I deamanded angrily. He was just too stubborn for his own good.

"Fine, you want to know!" He rhetorically asked. "It's just that you will eventually just…" Someone sneezed behind them. Teddy froze mid-sentence as he turned his head so that he could see them.

"Sorry." Aria said sheepishly. "I am allergic to star dust." She said pointing at a bottle of said star dust.

"Oh isn't that just dandee." Teddy said scowling. "You brought him." He said looking at Jace."

"What do you have against Jace?" I asked angrily. Just yesterday you two were really good friends."

"Things change." He said sadly.

"He didn't do anything." I defended Jace. "What is your problem?" I asked choking on my words.

"He will take you away from me." He said quietly. I think that I was the only person he had meant to hear that, but Jace heard it. And he interpreted it differently than I did.

"Teddy," I said carefully. "You are my best friend and just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I will forget about you." He looked out over the grounds. "You know that right?"

"Of course I know that." He smiled halfheartedly and I got the feeling that he was still upset.

OoOo A/n oOoO

I know it's a little short… and I am sorry. I have been so swamped that I have hardly had time to breath. So please forgive me. I will kick my self into gear during spring break and get some chapters done… I have stuff I have to go to all this weekend so please bear with me. I really am trying.

1. What was your favorite part?

2. Did you like it? I know it's a stupid question.

3. What really is Teddy's problem?

4. How does jace interperet that senetence.

5. What shall happen next… :P

Please review. I will update as soon as possible :P

~Taylor (slytherin at heart)


	14. Falling

A/N: What is up with me writing chapters during random classes and events… lol This time it was during Ag and a big goat show… lol I am planning to get a few chapters done while I am on spring break and then I plan to update on Thursdays… That sounds reasonable… seeing as I like Thursdays and it gets this story on a regular schedule… Well Enjoy :D

Chapter fourteen: Falling

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

Things seemed to stay pretty awkward between the five of us for a while. Theodore was the worst… He wouldn't look me in the eye anymore, and wouldn't even talk to Jace. Ally and Aria didn't talk much when we were around each other, that probably has something to do with all of the tension and anger. Sometimes it seemed as if someone had disassembled our metaphorical sandwich and left it for the birds to slowly pick at. And for the first time in four years, I was actually taking notes in History of Magic! Can you even begin to believe that! Aunt Gin couldn't…

"Jace," I whispered under my breath as we were sitting in the common room late one night. It was quiet and we were all alone, but still talked quietly. It just seemed wrong to be any louder than I was already being, which is weird seeing as I am sick of silence… Did you know that it can be defining?

I watched as he turned his head to look at me. I took that as my cue to continue. "Why are you and the Hufflepuff not speaking?" That one question had been gnawing at my mind for the past week.

"Mira, you don't need to worry about it." He said smiling at me, but I saw ho bitter sweet it was. "It's even a little stupid."

"I want to know." I said pressing on with the subject. "I feel left out and I really don't want my Boyfriend and best friend to be on bad terms…"

"It isn't really for me to tell you." He said sadly. "And I'm afraid that if I tell you then you won't want to be with me anymore." I felt my heart breaking as he said this. He was dead wrong; nothing could make me not want to be with him. It didn't help that I had no clue what he was talking about other than that little fact. Nothing could ever be that bad… And that's what I told him.

"Jace, nothing could make me not want to be with you," I looked up at him determinedly. "You could go out and kill the pope, and I would still want to be with you… Hell you could shoot Taylor Lautner and it wouldn't change a thing." We were both laughing by this point…

"Shoot Lautner? I feel special…" He said brushing a stray hair from in front of my eyes. "And seeing as you pretty much love the stupid werewolf… I take that as a good thing." He teased.

He was right… "Hey! Taylor Lautner is pretty awesome!" I said truthfully seeing as he made my top ten celebrities I would date… "But he is nothing compared to you." I said smiling. "And you always…" He cut me off with a kiss. And boy was it a kiss…

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"URGH!" Hermione heard Draco moan in distaste. Everyone with in the room looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Well those who were paying attention… Draco really looked as if he could literally kill someone, a particular someone.

"I haven't seen anyone this angry since Taylor and the Shelby incident…" Cherokee said trying not to laugh. Christian shivered… He seemed to have so bad memories of this.

Shelby had been a blond girl with a terrible personality. She was the type who would just about steal any of her friends boyfriends/ crushes… or at least she tried, she had her fair share of failed attempts.

"BOOO!" Taylor said glaring. "We don't talk of her here…" Taylor said angrily. She obviously had hard feelings towards the girl she had once considered her friend, the girl who stole just about ever guy Taylor had ever liked…

"I remember her!" Ginny said in realization. "She was awful. She went around telling people I liked Harry like way before he knew…"

"At least you weren't the person she attacked…" Christian said shivering again… "Can we move on…"

"Ummm okay… sure…" Blaise said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not if Draco is going to moan and groan the entire time." Hermione said looking up at her husband.

"Not the whole time… I only will when it comes to my daughters 'romantic life'." He said stubbornly.

"Well then you can go sit in the hall until we get passed that part…" Ginny said nonchalantly. "Unless you want to shut up that is… or we can place a silencing charm on you…"

"I will take door number one…" Draco grumbled as he got up to leave…. Blaise started to read once more.

OoOo Mira Bella oOoO

I brought my arms up and draped them across his shoulders as he pressed me against the arm of the leather couch. He deepened the kiss. This was the first time it had been this emotion filled. The most intimate time he had kissed me. This kiss made the others feel chaste and hesitant.

I gasped as he gently nipped my bottom lip and I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as we began to explore each others mouths… I was a little hesitant about that part, but only for a few seconds.

I really don't know how long we stayed like that. And honestly I don't care, I just care that I enjoyed it and that it was amazing and that nothing compares to it.

We broke a part when we heard somebody clear their throat.

When I saw her I recognized her immediately.

She was a small pretty third year girl with light brown hair. It had lime green streaks dyed tastefully into it. She was one of those students who seemed to have been miss sorted. More like she went 'where ever the hell she wanted…' seeing as she was more of a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin.

Stephanie, that was her name, was also recognizable by her distinctive style. She wore a black layered lace skirt with a green fitted shirt that said 'Pollution's solution.' Her finger nails were acrylic French tips painted with black glitter nail polish.

I tried not to smirk as I pushed Jace from on top of me (my stomach still full of flutterbys.) , the sudden movement caused him to land on the floor. I rolled my eyes. "Nice one Grace." I teased and received a sarcastic smile. If you can get the point.

"Hi Steph." I said awkwardly.

"I am really sorry to interrupt." She smirked, but your back was against my jacket and I sort of need it…" She pointed to a black and green zip up hoodie. I picked it up and handed it to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry." I said "For you know, hiding it…" that was lame…

"I am the one who should be sorry… I just didn't expect to find the two of you shoving your tongues down each other's throats… It is the common room and all." She said baking up toward the common rooms entrance. "Well I had better be off…" probably to some party where she could inform the rumor mill of what she had just witnessed.

"Well," Jace said pulling me down onto his lap… where he still sat on the floor. "That was awkward." He said as I wrapped my arms around him for support.

"Just a little." I said as he placed his forehead against mine. He kissed me again and I willingly let my mouth open. This kiss was slow and sensual.

When we pulled apart for air he drew a line of kisses down to my throat. "Jace, we need to stop." He groaned.

"Do we have too?"

"Yes, it's late and it is a school night and we wouldn't want to get carried away." I said as I went to stand up.

"You have a good point." He smiled understandingly and pushed himself up as well.

"Good night Jason." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Mira-Bella." He smiled. "I…." He had started to say but he never finished. I didn't have a clue about what he wanted to say…

"You what?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… Ummm… It's nothing." He said scratching the back of his head nervously. He quickly took off towards the other set of stairs. And as I watched his retreating figure I realized something. And let me tell you, even though you are a stupid book, it hit me like a ton of gold… Sudden and unexpected… but pleasant and exciting at the same time…

I was beginning to fall in love with him.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Awwwww…" Several girls including Hermione chimed in perfect unison. And the boys… well they had different Reactions… Draco was more than likely telling Mira that she couldn't date until she was thirty… Harry was quietly writing something, I don't know what, in a muggle style notebook, Im pretty sure he hadn't been listening. Seamus was trying to turn summoned water into rum… again. Tom was asleep as usual and Christian and Blaise were listening… but they had nothing better to do…

"Gag." Blaise said setting the book down on the table with a thud. Ginny soon picked it up.

"What is there to gag about?" Luna asked him in confusion "I think it's kind of sweet."

"Its just a little to mushy and girly for my taste…" He said after thinking for a moment.

They all laughed at him "Well," Hermione began rolling her eyes. "My daughter is a girl…"

"Well yeah, I knew that." Blaise said "It's just you can really tell from reading this. She could have left out some detail"

"Blaise, you haven't noticed it have you?" Taylor asked him. A lot of them looked up at her in confusion. She had apparently been to only one to notice the trend…

Taylor took the book from Ginny and opened it to the last page they had read. " 'though you are just a stupid book.'" She read of before glancing up at them. Ginny seemed to grasp what Taylor was saying.

"OHHHH!" Ginny said suddenly.

"What? I don't get it…" Seamus said dumbly. Taylor sighed.

"Well if you look at it in the right way, this book almost seems like a Journal… Diary if that's what you want to call it. That's why she puts all of her thoughts feelings and descriptions in it. That's why some one the notes directed toward us are in newer ink…"

Comprehension dawned on some faces.

"So Blaise, you were saying that it could use less mushy details… Well she wouldn't want to do that now would she, who would go back and erase large chunks of their journal… She possibly even hoped to read this in our world. That way she would know what she was like and to see if she were different…"

"That makes a lot of sense." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Oh, I remind me to have a talk with her when she turns fourteen… We wouldn't want her getting carried away…"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "We wouldn't want that."

"Why would she let us read her personal Journal…" Christian asked after a moment of silence…

"Who knows…"Amethyst laughed.

"Is it over yet?" Draco's voice called from the hall.

"Why don't you come in and find out?" Blaise suggested as they all looked back at the door. They couldn't help but laugh when he slowly inched the door open and stick his blond head inside.

"Oh good." he said opening it the rest of the way. "I am not to sure that I would have been able to sit through any more of that,"

"Draco, it isn't that bad. We just found out she is falling in love with Jace." Hermione said smiling.

He moaned miserably then said 'I don't want to know.' Hermione laughed. "My daughters love life isn't my favorite topic… I could have lived my whole life without knowing she was in love with the little perv."

"I doubt that he is a perv. He is too nice to be one…" Luna said.

"Luna, follow me here when I say this, but all guys are pervs at some point… It's part of having the Y chromosome. And quite frankly I would rather scoop my eyes out with a spork, then have a mental picture of that perv snogging, shagging or whatever they do… with my daughter… And don't get me started on those damned broom closets…"

"HAH!" Voldemort sat up and pointed a finger at Draco. "Not so humorous is it!" Laughing resumed again.

"Okay fine you were right." Draco mumbled.

"Le Gasp!" Harry said covering his mouth in shock. "Do my ears deceive me or did the amazing bouncing Ferret just admit he was wrong." Draco glared at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Pot head!" Draco threatened his somewhat new friend. "Your day is coming…"

"That shall be many moons from now…" Harry replied smirking…

"If I raised our daughter right… then she won't be that easy Draco…" Hermione said once they stopped bickering. "I'm not saying that they won't do 'that' but I'm sure it won't be any time soon…"

"And besides…" Ginny added in smirking (which was never a good sign) "if I remember correctly… and correct me if I am wrong… but I remember that you and Hermione were more than eager to do 'that' quite a while before you even graduated… shoot that was before you were married…. That book shelf probably still has nightmare…" Everyone laughed at this comment. Draco just shook his head and left the room… again.

OoOo A/n oOoO

Well I hope you like it. :P For those of you who may not know this but Stephanie was my 100th reviewer… And Stephanie I hope you liked your character. I used the stuff from your profile to make her.

1. What was your fav part… mine was well… all of it…

2. What shall happen next…

3. What shall Voldy do next?

4. Any suggestions… And trini Bear… I did use some of that one idea… kind of…

5. Is this story as good as the first one? I hope so… but then the first are usually better…

6. Who do you think should end up with Teddy (BESIDES MIRA BELLA) lol I already know I just want to know what yall think :P

Please review :D The more I get the more likely you are to get quicker updates… lol

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	15. Too Much Information

A/N: Hello :P here it is. Happy whatever day it is... lol! I am very Sorry this was late, i had trouble with the site not letting me post it... grrr... i tried all of the 25, 26 and pretty much everyday... It kept telling me there was an error… I really tried and it makes me feel bad that i wasnt able to get it up... but now it is so yeah... now i am going to relese my excitement of being able to update this YAY! HAHA *jumps around like a crazy person even though she is sick and is about to die of a splitting headache and shouldnt be on the internet...* haha sorry for that... This one wont really have a lot of Mira-Bella's time in it… The next one will though. Hope you enjoy :P

Chapter fifteen: To much information

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks as her sister made that one little comment. Yeah, sure she was laughing about it… but that didn't mean that it hadn't embarrassed the hell out of her. That information would embarrass just about anyone. She didn't exactly know why Draco wasn't embarrassed that they knew this.

"Poor bookshelf." Blaise laughed out, it would be mere seconds before he would be doubled over. She could already see the tears in his eyes. Hermione turned to glare at him.

She looked away after a moment, she had expected her father to be protesting… but he had already left… Of course he had…

"I don't think Father appreciated hearing that." Ginny said after a moment of thought, she hadn't really thought about what he would have to say. He had made It known that he didn't need that mental picture. "I probably shouldn't have said that around him."

"That shouldn't have been said around this many people." Hermione said quietly looking down at her hands, which were shaking. Her face had turned a shade similar to that of a ripe tomato.

"Oh, lighten up Hermione." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her sister. It isn't like they didn't already know that you and your 'husband' were intimate." Seamus sniggered at this.

"They could have lived without knowing we were almost shagging up against book cases back in sixth year." She hissed quietly at her sister. The only people that could hear her were Ginny and Harry. Harry snorted at this.

"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked him in confusion.

"You seriously think that Ginny didn't tell me about that the next time she saw me?" He asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly… "And that I didn't tell Blaise." Hermione's eyes grew wide. Why would he tell Blaise… They hadn't even been friends back then…

"You didn't!" She shrieked at him in terror.

"I told him, he told Blaise…"

"Blaise told us." Taylor and Cherokee chimed in trying not to laugh.

"We told Luna," they both shrugged, "though it's still terribly funny."

"So are his parents the only two who don't know?" Hermione demanded angrily. She didn't like that everyone and their Crup knew of hers and Draco's sex life.

"Well actually, I told Narcissa…" Amethyst said sheepishly and earned a dirty look from her daughter.

"That's just not fair." Hermione said standing up. "I need a break." And she walked out of the room. Leaving every one laughing in the room behind her. It would always be interesting while living under the roof of this house…

OoOo Tom/ Voldy oOoO

Tom walked into his house in a bad mood. The last thing he wanted to know was that his daughter and son in law had been intimate before they were even married. It was just so un-traditional… And since when had Tom been Traditional? Since never…

"Mew." Fluffy said from where he was laying spread out on a chair. Tom walked up to him and rubbed his soft under belly and the cat began to purr.

"Fluffy, some people I just don't understand…" He said quietly before flopping taking a step back and flopping down onto a nearby couch… He looked up at the book shelf… "Remind me to get rid of the book case when I have my magic back… Cause right now its against my parole to incinerate stuff…"

"Mreow…" The cat said rolling onto his back. Its little paws were bent cutely above his little body.

"What shall we do today Mr. VonMeow?" He asked looking at the cat from the corner of his eyes. "Shall we go to the moon… maybe paint fruit while wearing funny hats and talking in funny accent… Or should we throw darts at a poster of Edward Cullen and demand why he just wouldn't die the first time? That would have saved that Bella girl so much trouble and she could have had that good looking Jacob fellow" He thought for a moment… That sounded wrong.

"Meooooow." Fluffy said lazily.

"Well you are just no fun today…" Tom said before flipping on the T.V. The house was soon filled with annoying laughter and an off key Clarinet.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"When do we want to have the wedding?" Ginny asked Harry when they had apparated into Grimmauld place. Hermione had refused to read for the rest of the day, so they had all just decided to go home until Hermione got out of her sour mood. None of them really knew why Mione was so mad at them…

"Whenever is fine with me." He said pulling her into an embrace. "It can be now, tomorrow, in a month, a year. It's entirely up to you."

"I was kind of thinking we should have it on Halloween…" She laughed. "I know… That's a bad idea isn't it?…"

"No, not bad at all." Harry said assuring her that it was okay with him. "If that's when you want to have it, then that's when we will have it."

"Really?" She looked up at him with excitement completely filling her eyes. Halloween was her favorite non official holiday and she absolutely loved to colors. So naturally she had always dreamed of getting married on Halloween. And seeing as she was a witch, she had access to all the things associated with the holiday… Ghosts, goblins, vampires, spooky castles, ghouls, spiders (acromantulas) bats and all of that good stuff… But she hadn't thought that Harry would want to get married on the thirty first of October. That was the anniversary night of his parents death.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked smiling. "If that's when you want to get married, then by Merlin that's when we will get married.

"My mum (her Weasley mom) is going to have a heart attack when she realizes we want to get married that soon… seeing as that what… five months…" They both laughed at that. Mrs. Weasley was sure to be frantic.

OoOo Taylor oOoO

"Hermione, open the door." She said she, Cherokee and Amethyst tried to open the door.

"No!" She said from inside.

"What is your problem. It wasn't that bad! I could have been worse." Taylor said truthfully. It could always be a lot worse.

"Sweetie, you are over reacting." Amethyst said.

"I cant help it!" Hermione said from inside of the room. "I have no control…" She said… and the others could almost swear they heard her laugh. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at that. Cherokee and Amethyst both gave Taylor a questioning glance.

"What's so funny?" Cherokee asked her friend.

"I have absolutely no idea…" Taylor said before walking away with a knowing look on her face.

Cherokee looked over at Amethyst and said, "I think she knows more than she lets on…" and then walked away.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione was in a lot better mood the next morning, though when people asked her what her problem had been she just wouldn't disclose that information. It was something that she planned to keep to herself for a few days…

"So… Who's going to read today…. I vote Seamus…" She said completely back to her normal self. Ginny was even under the impression that her sister had gotten hold of a magical book that contained the soul of an evil wizard… but that was un likely…

"Are you sure you are okay?" Harry asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Never been better." She said cheerfully handing the thick book to Seamus, who groaned loudly for having to read out loud. He was one of those people who could talk all say but had trouble reading a book out loud…

"Do I have to?" Seamus asked slowly turning the pages of the book until he reached the correct one.

"Yup." Everyone else chimed it. He sighed and looked down at the book. He really didn't want to read, but he had no choice.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

Things slowly began to go back to normal over the next month… and when I say slowly, I mean slower than a turtle with one leg. By the end of March Teddy and Jace were back to speaking terms and Ally and Aria were back to their animated chatting. Of course that wasn't exactly back to normal, things will probably never be the same will they?

Once everyone got back to somewhat normal terms we began planning our next time traveling event. I really wanted to go back and talk to my mom, just so I could influence some stuff, and Teddy wanted to see Harry and Ginny, for some odd reason… He saw Aunt Gin all of the time… I will never understand that kid. And Aria wanted to go for the fun of it; in a time we wouldn't get killed…We still hadn't figured out what the hell was up with the last little discovery.

We had already sent the second letter… or at least Jace and I had the other night… Merlin above must have been with us… because we managed to hide before Professor Beeler found us… She doesn't really like us dealing with time travel… We will definitely have to change that… yes we will, my master plan is already forming.

"Where exactly should we go?" I asked the group as we sat huddled around our usual table in the back of the library. "Cause honestly I have no idea."

"How about some time before they were married, nothing too big or dangerous was going on before then…I mean it was but they were still in school…" Aria suggested after a moment. I had to admit that that was a pretty good idea, and that was before I was even thought of. So that really could work.

"I like that idea." I said really thinking about it, I couldn't see how that could go wrong. We could pick a day and search through the castle for her. "That really sounds better than anything I have thought up."

"It really does." Jace said smirking. I turned as hit his shoulder.

"That's not nice Jace." I said trying not to smile at the boy I loved so much. Love… Lately that whole word gave me butterflies…

"Who said anything about being nice?" He asked expressionlessly. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the group smiling.

"When do we want to go?" I asked looking at Aria and then at Theodore.

"Whenever." Teddy said without hesitation. "Now, is good with me." I looked over at Aria.

"Is that good with you, it's good with me." I said and she nodded. "Okay, let's go." I said taking a step back from the table and waited for them to come and stand next to me. I looked up at Jace.

"Be careful." He said walking up to me and pulling me into a hug.

"There isn't exactly anything to worry about." I said looking up at him. "It's not a battle and it isn't dangerous." I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Urgh…" Teddy groaned looking away. "Can we just leave already?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, sure." I said taking a step back and grabbing onto Aria's hand and she grabbed Teddy's. I smiled at Jace as I held out my wand and said the spell… And like that we were gone, spiraling through time.

I felt my feet hit the ground and quickly moved to balance myself as I heard the familiar sound of nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in the great hall, it was empty and no food sat on the tables… and seeing as it was late, that didn't surprise me.

"So what now?" Aria asked looking around.

"Well, I guess the two of you can go look for who you wanted to see and I can wait here for mum… though that would be a stroke of luck for her to show up in this exact spot." I said gripping my wand for reassurance… how that helps, I don't remember.

"Yeah, I guess we will go do that." Teddy said and turned to go towards the door, Aria followed him out.

Not moments after they left someone else walked in and it was that stroke of luck.

I slowly took in a breath so that I could saw the words that I had formed. "Hermione, what's wrong." My own voice sounded out.

OoOo A/n oOoO

1. Is it any good.

2. What was your favorite part.

3. What shall Bri say… though you already know… lol its just a change in pov… lol

4. What shall happen next.

I am out of questions So please review and yeah you know what to do…

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	16. A coversation

A/N: I had to change some of the time traveling details… I am going to go back and fix them in love happens… the changes make it work better and make more sense… so when it gets to that just be patient and I will get it fixed as soon as I can if not already fixed… and when it says lavender brown at the one part… remember that that was before everything changed… lol cause she died in the war that was the product of the changes… lol if that makes sense…

Chapter sixteen: A conversation

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

I watched as my mother spun around to face me. I noticed how she just stared at me with a look that showed confusion, shock, recognition, disbelief and fear. Shoot if I were her I would definitely be a little spooked if I saw someone who was so familiar that I couldn't quite place it.

"You recognize me don't you?" I asked with a big smile on my face. It was kind of nice to know that she did. She didn't say anything. "People tell me all the time that I look like my daddy." I said and frowning a little. "But Auntie thinks I look like my mum."

"Oh my sweet Merlin." My mother's sixteen year old form said to me. I could tell that she was trying to make sense of all of this… "You look so familiar." I smiled; she sure was one to state the obvious.

"Well I would hope so…" I said laughing just a little. I really couldn't help that though. "I'm Mira-Bella Brianne." I said remembering that I hadn't introduced myself. I saw more confusion enter her expression.

"Brianne?" She asked just looking at me. "Why haven't I ever seen you here at Hogwarts before?"

"I thought that would be relatively obvious." I said looking at my mother "I'm from fifteen years in the future." I said quietly, but I know that she had heard me.

"How is that even possible?" She asked me quickly, "And don't say time turners, they can't take you that far back into time…"

"Time Travel Spell, you can send just about anything back in time." I said smiling, "Well within reason, I mean you can't go back any farther than then the day your parents were born," I explained, I had tested that a few weeks back, I had assumed it would have been the day I had been born… but as we all know, that's wrong. I guess that has something to do with the fact that you can't exist without your parents… I walked over to a table and sat down on a bench. My mother sat down next to me. "And you can pretty much go back farther than that if you travel with someone older than yourself, like Teddy and I did."

"Who's Teddy?" Mum asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that you didn't know him." I said remembering that little detail. "He is my father's mother's sister's adopted daughter's son." That seemed to confuse her just a little, and I guess that is understandable so I started over. "To make things clearer let's just say he is My god father's god son and my best friend." I smiled "I think he went to find his god parents who are also my god parents." I laughed, that kind of made us family in my opinion...

"That's not confusing at all." My mum whispered sarcastically, that was just very unlike her. "So why did you come back in time?" She asked me a few moments later.

That was an easy question… but I had to think about how to word it. "To save mine and Teddy's families." I said looking at my hands. "Teddy's family was killed in the war along with my father." I sighed, I wished he could have lived, we would all be so much happier and I wouldn't have to time travel.

"What about your mother?" She asked me sympathetically. I could tell she was concerned.

"She wanted revenge for my father so she killed the man who killed my father." I said quietly. Which that was actually kind of funny.

"So she is in Azkaban?" she said slowly as if trying to clarify what she had just heard.

"No, Mum isn't in Azkaban, they said she was innocent and that it was self-defense." I said smiling weakly, "though she was forced into to a marriage by the ministry, they have this whole marriage law that says that if you are not married by age twenty one that you will have someone picked for you. Same applies to widows, they make you re marry." I said, I knew a lot about the law in question, I had tried to learn as much about it so that maybe I could find a way around it if I ever had to… I had found a loop hole or two...

"That is horrible!" Mum shrieked. "What if you don't like the person you are put with? What if you hate each other?"

"Then your screwed, there isn't a way out of the arrangement unless you kill yourself." That was a lie… but I could quite expose my loopholes just yet, if I did, they might find them. "Auntie tried but mum wouldn't let her and Lavender Brown threw herself into the Brain tank in the Department of Mysteries, Mum found her." I continued, if she had known who I was the daughter of, she would have been mad that I knew all of this… I wasn't supposed to know...

"Who are you parents Brianne?" she asked, I had purposely not told her this bit of information. And I had a good reason. That was something that she would have to find out on her own, I could just about tell her anything, but not that.

"I cant tell you that, you will just have to find out for yourself." I said as I heard the door burst open. I turned to see a boy with brown hair and piercing purple eyes run into the room with a tall girl with black hair ran in behind him.

"Brianne, we just saw Professor Beeler!" The girl panted and I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't know us." Brianne laughed. "She won't for me for what a year and she won't know you for eleven or Teddy for twelve." She might know teddy before then… If I manage to change everything.

"Oh right." They said and calmed down. "Who is she?" Aria asked when she saw mum sitting next to me.

"Aria, Teddy this is Hermia Riddle." I said smiling.

"Most people just call me Hermione." She said quickly as to not cause any confusion.

I watched as Aria and Teddy exchanged looks. "No way! Really, you look so different Hermione. Not as sad, more alive." Aria said off handedly. It was more of a type of rambling habit she had.

"What do you mean? I'm always full of energy." Hermione said looking at the two in confusion.

"Well…" Aria trailed off. She couldn't exactly answer that, and Aria was aware of that.

"We should get going!" I said standing up quickly I practically jumped up off of the bench and ran over to the two of them. "It was nice talking to you Hermione." I said grabbing onto Aria and Teddy's arms and pulling out my wand. I silently said the spell and disappeared.

"What was that for?" Teddy asked when we landed back in the library, everyone else looked on in confusion.

"I thought it was going to slip out… Whether it be from you, Aria or even me." I said putting my wand on the table. "And besides, we needed to get back." I sat down tiredly at the table. Time travel tended to make me tired, and seeing as I was going to be doing a lot more of it, and that it was going to be a lot more dangerous… I needed all of the rest I could get. Soon I would be changing the little things in their lives… and that was going to be interesting.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"I remember that." Hermione said leaning back into her chair. "I remember how weird it was and not knowing what to think…" Everyone turned to look at her.

"I remember you telling me about that…" Draco said… "And what does she mean by 'change the little things.' He asked everyone. "What the Hell did she change?" He asked in confusion.

"That is a very good question." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"And who is this Professor Beeler woman?" Taylor asked glaring at Christian… He got a scared look on his face and shrugged.

"Cause if it's anyone but me you will be killed in your sleep…" She said causing the others to laugh. "And if it's me why would I be against time travel… I'm not against it I think its bloody cool!" She glared at Chris again. "which brings me back to my previous question…"

"Oh, Taylor, I am sure you have nothing to worry about." Luna said from across the room. No one had realized she had moved to look out of the window…

"I agree with Luna." Ginny said, "I'm sure that whoever it is, it will all be explained." Laughter filled the room again.

"It had better…" Taylor said looking down at her hands. She had suddenly become worried…

"And keep in mind that things in this journal aren't necessarily true to our world…" Hermione said reassuringly.

"I guess that's true…" Taylor said before smirking. "So… speaking of things that are different… Do you have something to tell us?" Taylor asked looking at Hermione.

"No, nothing interesting…" Hermione said and it was obviously a lie. You could tell by the way she wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Oh, I would call it interesting…" She said with that same smirk. "I mean that's just me… but yeah…." Everybody was looking expectantly at her.

"I absolutely have nothing to tell… At least not yet." She smiled sweetly before standing up. "So who else wants chicken nuggets… we have a lot of Chicken nuggets… Feel free to help yourself…" She said backing up towards the door. Hermione was going to get her self some chicken nuggets…

OoOo Draco oOoO

Draco just couldn't figure out why Hermione was acting so weird. He had pondered that question for the last twenty four hours and it still made no sense… Yes she always acted weird in his opinion, though he loved her despite that… But never had she acted this odd… Well maybe once but that was a while back.

He tried to think back a little bit and that's when it hit him like ten tons of brick… He smiled to himself. Half in accomplishment and half was a whole other emotion that I shall not go into…. Hmmmm….

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"So, have you two set a date for the wedding yet?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry once everyone was sitting at the table for lunch. It had been the only way she could think of to take the attention off of herself, at least for the time being.

"We are thinking about Halloween." Ginny said smiling. Voldemort dropped his fork and his chicken nugget flew across the room hit a window then a vase and not to mention that it then hit the ceiling fan and sprayed every one with little bits of chicken.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. "Go get a rag and clean It up." She said with her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Why Halloween?" Tom asked as he got up to go get his rag. He had a funny look on his face as he said it.

"Because I like Halloween." Ginny said picking up on why her father was acting so funny. "What do you not like that day?" she questioned innocently.

"I just wouldn't think Harry would want to have it on Halloween… Because of uhhh… erghh… Bad memories you could say…" He said awkwardly as he rubbed little chunks of Chicken off of the floor.

"I wouldn't have bad memories if it weren't for you…" Harry said flatly. It was quite comical.

"Oh, Harry tell him what you have planned for him…" Ginny said smirking.

"Oh yes… Voldy my friend. For the pain you have caused me, even though I forgave you… You have to apologize officially to everyone at the wedding for the sufferings you have caused them…" He said with an amused tone.

Tom's eyes grew wide with horror as he looked up from the floor at them… "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. It was quite comical….

OoOo A/N oOoO

Haha I wrote this 2 weeks ago… I am ahead of the game finally… I can relax, take my time and get my grades up…. Again…. Well that is if I stay ahead…

1. Why is Hermione acting so odd/ weird. I think some of you may know… I know 2 do…. Lol and that's because I asked for oppinions… lol so if you are one of those two don't saw what 'it' is in your reviews…

2. What was your favorite part… my was the end when Voldemort was all NOOO! Because he has to appologize at the wedding…

3. What shall happen next…


	17. Oh The Horror

A/N: I know this is late, but my computer hasn't been working and I have had state testing the past week and a half… I made a 54/60 on my Biology 1 test *Cheers* the highest score was a 57.… I was so shocked. I am trying to go back and fix errors. And believe it or not I do put this through word, and errors still pop up and the program never tells me. I swear to Merlin that it even changes my words… so if soul shows up as sole… then it was the program… There is something I really like about this chapter and I'm not really sure as to what that is… I hope you enjoy it :P And the accomplishment he was feeling was from figuring out what ever it is he figured out so ha! Lol who knows what plot bunnies are cooped up in my head… and there are quite a few, I think its because Easter is almost here…. Durn bunnies… ENJOY

Chapter 17: Oh the horror.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her father's antics about apologizing. To her, it didn't seem like such a big deal. All he had to do was apologize. But then again, she knew that for him, it would be one of the hardest things he had done in his life.

"Please don't make me apologize to all of those people." He pleaded from where he was on the floor. He had stayed down on his knees, hoping that they would take sympathy on him. "I will do anything you want for a year, just don't make me do that." He pleaded; his chicken shreds had been left to grow cold on the tile.

They all turned to face Harry with curiosity. They all watched as he rolled his eyes at the scene before him. "Never thought Lord Voldemort would be on his knees begging for my mercy…" He said as a side thought before addressing the comment. "Anyways, how do you ever expect for people to see that you have changed, if you won't even apologize to them. Do you want to be on house arrest for the rest of your sad miserable life…?" Harry asked, he nonchalantly took a bite of his Chicken nugget…

"Harry does have a point you know." Hermione spoke up with a small smirk. She was feeling particularly evil that day. "And you know how bored you get…" She teased him. They all laughed, his latest activity had been sewing motivational quotes into couch pillows. Some of which were plain stupid.

"URGH! He groaned miserably as he got up off of the floor, back slouched. "That's just not fair." He said slumping away from the kitchen. They could hear him faintly mumbling in the background. He was saying what sounded like, 'Maybe I should just leave the boundaries and see what they do to me, it can't be as bad as apologizing…'

"I think I would prefer to apologize at a wedding than get attacked by fifteen stinging curses…" Harry laughed when Tom's mumbling disappeared. "And I know for a fact that one stinging curse feels like poison coursing through your body."

"He'll get over it." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "He's just being a big baby." she said waving her wand at the chicken on the floor, it disappeared. "In the end he will have to just suck it up and go with the flow… and if he doesn't go willingly, then I will make him…" everyone laughed. "You think I'm joking, but I'm not. He is not going to ruin my big day. I will use the Cruciatus curse if I have to."

"And then I will be forced to arrest you…" Harry teased her and poked her in the side with his finger, but when he saw Ginny's expression he quickly, "OOOOR I could let it slide…"

"Better…" She said contently as everyone laughed.

(Later that day.)

OoOo Draco oOoO

Draco sat with his arms folded behind his head. To any random person who walked into the room, it would look as if he were just innocently making himself comfortable. However, to anyone who knew him, he was up to something. The plan that he had thought up, was to him, hilarious. He knew that it was a mean plan, but then again he was a Slytherin.

So when Hermione walked into the sitting room to see her husband looking at her with a neutral expression, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you narrow your eyes at me, Hermione?" He said with no emotion what so ever in his voice. It was almost as if a robot had said it "I'm the one who should have my eyes narrowed."

"Oh is that so?" She asked. Draco watched as she tried to play along with whatever he was up to. When in reality she was just as confused as the next person.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked trying his best not to laugh as her eyes grew wide. "He held up a letter angrily, a letter that he had made all by himself on Hermione's computing ma-jig.

"I was planning on telling you," she said trying to calm him down. "It was meant to be a surprise…" She said weakly.

"A surprise!" He said sarcastically, "is that your best excuse." He was really doing this acting thing well. "SURPRISE DRACO! I'm leaving you." He said eccentrically. Hermione's expression turned to one of confusion.

"What in the hell are you talking about!" Hermione asked outraged. "Leaving you? Why would I leave you?" she demanded throwing her book onto the ground.

"Why don't you tell me! I thought you were just in a happy mood! That you were happy with me! Now I know the real reason" He thrust the letter into her hands and her eyes raked over the page. He watched as she looked appalled by what she was reading and then she glanced up at him.

"You spelled Taxi wrong!" she yelled at him. He snatched the paper back from her a and looked over it.

"No I didn't! T-A-X-I!" Then he realized what he had said and he literally smacked himself in the face. "Damn it!" He said in real anger.

"What is wrong with you!" Hermione told him, she was clearly upset. "You go and make a fake letter, which I still don't understand…. Why on Earth would I leave you for a New York Taxi Driver?" She demanded as he looked sheepishly at her. "And what was the purpose of this! Why did you suddenly feel the need to trick me? Why would you possibly want to make me mad at you." she was livid.

"Because," He grinned, "I thought it would be funny to mess with your head, And plus when I figured out why you have been acting so weird, I decided to have a little fun." He laughed as he watched her pick up her book.

"Oh well, if that's your reason." She walked forward. "Then I'm even more upset with you." Then she started hitting him repeatedly with her book, which he now knew to be thick.

"OWWWW! IM SORRY IM SORRY! JUST STOP HITTING WITH THAT THICK ASS BOOK!" He pleaded as he tried to hid behind the couch. She still managed to get him with the book.

"Draco, you are a complete ass! If you figured it out you should have just told me! Then you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch tonight!" And then she stormed away.

"Well Damn…" He said and flopped onto the couch… He had screwed up big time.

OoOo Harry oOoO

"MORNING!" Harry shouted as he and Ginny apparated into Malfoy manor early the next morning. It was probably about six o'clock. Harry stopped in place when he saw Draco spread out on the couch. Harry glanced at his fiancée with amusement.

"I wonder what he did." Harry said after a moment. He was genuinely curious.

"Whatever it was he wound up on the couch…" Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Lieutenant Obvious." Harry said sarcastically as he walked over to the sleeping Draco. He was on top of a large blanket which Harry grabbed a hold of. He pulled the blanket as hard as he could from under the sleeping man. Draco let out a muffled yelp as he was flipped off of the couch and onto the floor.

Ginny giggled as Harry started to speak. "First of all, why are you sleeping on the couch? Second, are you aware that there are like fifty bedrooms in this house… and last… What the hell did you do now?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

Draco lifted his head groggily and looked at the raven haired boy. "Hermione isn't too pleased with me…" He yawned. "No the thought didn't occur to me last night… And let's just saw I was incredibly stupid and she didn't find what I did too amusing…" His head fell back to the ground.

"Care to elaborate…" Harry asked as he saw Ginny walking up the stairs. She was probably going to talk to Hermione.

"Not particularly…" Draco mumbled into the floor. "It seemed so much damn funnier in my head… now it just seems plain idiotic…..

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"Okay!" Ginny said loudly as she threw open the door. She watched as her sister quickly sprung up. "What did he do?" She said marching over to the bed and sat down on the foot of the bed. She had moved so that she was fully on the bed with her legs criss-crossed in front of her.

"Merlin Ginny have you never heard of knocking?" Hermione asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, now answer my question." She said as she watched her sister move into a sitting position. "What did he do to make you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm teaching him a lesson." Hermione said sheepishly. "I mean, at first I was livid, but then I have to remember he's Draco and that I wouldn't love him if he wasn't… more importantly he's a Slytherin." Hermione said after a moment's thought.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked again.

"Well after all of you left yesterday, I found him in the sitting room, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something." She said. "He asked me why I hadn't told him and I was all it was a surprise and then he went on about me leaving and he even went as far as making a fake letter from my fake lover… who is a Taxi driver from New York… She shook her head as she launched into the rest of her story.

"Tell him what?" Ginny asked in confusion. She wasn't really aware of what Hermione was talking about. So Hermione proceeded to tell her.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione got to listen to Ginny's rambling until the others got there. Draco had apologized at least a hundred times and she had finally confessed to him that she wasn't mad at him. He was a little irritated that she had led him on to believe that she was mad at him.

"Who's going to read today?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room, no one was exactly volunteering.

"I nominate Draco…" Blaise said smirking at his friend.

"Second!" Harry said in agreement. It would be interesting to watch Draco read it… seeing as he couldn't even sit through some parts of it.

"Oh, please don't make me." Draco said miserably. "You know I have issues with some parts."

"I think I have to agree with Harry and Blaise, it's your turn to read." Hermione said handing him the book.

"Oh I get it, this is my punishment…" He said in realization.

"Exactly, now read." Hermione said innocently. Draco began to read… even if it was incredibly agonizing.

OoOo A/N oOoO

'Okay, I know this one is kinda short, but I couldn't make it any longer without making it a lot longer that I would like… I will try to post Thursday ( since that's earlier than it normally would be since its Saturday.) … and then hopefully this will get back on track. I am so sorry this was 2 weeks late. But like I said earlier, my laptop wasn't wanting to cooperate and I had tests and wasn't able to fix it.

Thanks for all of the reviews they were truly amazing : P

Thanks again for all of the reviews :P

OMG! I almost forgot questions... ( which didn't upload GRRRRR!) lol

1. Did you like it.

2. what do you want to see happen.

3. why was hermione acting funny.

4. was Draco too mean?

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	18. The crying girl

A/N: haha, I really like this Chapter! Lol: P. And it's on time! lol

Chapter eighteen: The crying girl

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"Urgh!" I said in frustration as I let my head fall to the table with a soft thud. Time Travel took its toll on me, when I would return to my own time; my head would throb for hours at a time, not to mention the exhaustion I normally experienced. Sometimes it was like time its self was telling me to stop, or trying to convince me that it wasn't worth the try.

"Bri, maybe we should slow down a little on this whole time travel thing." Ally said as she sat down next to me. I could see where she was coming from, we had done nothing but 'travel' the past few days, and I could tell it was taking a toll on her as well as myself.

"No, I want to get this over with; I have to know as much as I can." I said obstinately. "And besides, we have learned loads of things…" I smiled at all we had learned in the past week.

"Another reason to slow down." Ally said as I looked up from the table.

"If you want to take a break then go ahead," I told her as I stood up so that I could cast the spell. "I will go by myself; all I'm doing Is watching them, trying to find the little things that I can change." I said as I picked my wand back up.

"Brianne…" Ally tried to protest but I didn't listen. Just as quickly as I had stood up I was gone. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar sting of time travel, and then I felt my head ache disappear. Almost as if it was never there.

I felt my feet land firmly on the ground beneath me, which was a relief, sometimes I thought I would never land. Sometimes it felt like I was going to be soaring through time forever.

I opened my eyes and glanced around to see where the spell had taken me this time. The spell had a tendency to take me where I needed to be, which, was not part of its design. I had noticed over time that I was changing things without even really noticing it. At first it was a happy mistake, but then one day I screwed up and had to redo it… because apparently attacking Ron is a bad thing…

At times it was almost like the spell wanted some things changed, not that that makes any sense… and in my opinion, this is a spell is worse than a boy, seeing as it sends out tons of mixed messages…

I noticed that I was in an deserted corridor, or so I though, it wasn't one I was familiar with. I couldn't figure out why it was so unfamiliar, I had the marauders map and I knew the castle as well as I knew my name. I took a step forward and paid close attention to my surroundings.

Over the soft crackling and popping of the torches I could faintly hear what sounded like someone sobbing. As I slowly inched forward, the sound became more defined. I slowly poked my head around the corner. It was then that I discovered where I was. I was in the unused corridor on the ground floor, it was off to the side of the staircase and hidden in an alcove. They had relocated the class rooms that had once been here because the first years had trouble finding it… Hence the reason I wasn't familiar with this corridor.

At the end of the corridor I saw a girl sitting against the wall with her head buried in her arms against her knees. All I could tell about her was that she was around fifteen, the same as me, and had long black hair that fell in soft curls that came to just below her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as I stepped into full view of the girl. My words caused her to jump. I watched as her head snapped up in panic and searched for the source of the voice. When her eyes rested on me, some of her fear disappeared.

Now that I could see her I could tell that she was pretty, her features were soft and composed, despite the fact that she looked like someone had been killed. Her mascara had ran down her cheeks making black uneven lines around her chocolate brown eyes, the rest of her face was splotchy and wet from her tears.

"I'm fine." She said quietly as she rubbed her hand against her cheek. There was something so familiar about this girl, but I couldn't quite place it. There was something about the way she tried to stay so composed when obviously she was a mess… I knew for a fact that this girl wasn't my mom or aunt, sooo, how could helping her fix anything? But I went with the flow, it was against my nature not to help...

"No you aren't." I sighed as I walked down to her end of the corridor and sat down next to her. "If you were fine you wouldn't be crying right now." I told her as she closed her eyes. "You would be in your dorm with all of your friends laughing and having a good time."

"Really it's nothing." She insisted as she tried to pull herself together, "Sometimes I just have to let it all out," She told me sadly. "It may seem like the end of the world now, but in five years it will be a bump in the uneven road that we all travel." She said, and just like that, all in the way she said it, I knew who this girl was. I knew why I was here and I knew why I had to help her…

OoOo Draco oOoO

Draco got cut off when someone made a comment, and he wasn't too pleased.

"Who wants to take bets on who it is?" Blaise asked with excitement as he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. "20 galleons its Tracy Davis." He said writing down his bet.

"I agree with Blaise." Cherokee said smiling as Draco glared at them all. Blaise wrote her name next to his.

"Padma Patil." Luna said causing people to glance at her like she was crazy, Padma didn't have black hair, Parma's hair was a dark brown, a very dark brown.

He watched as Hermione smiled, "Ummm… Romilda Vane." Ginny and Harry quickly agreed with her, Romilda was a strong person and wouldn't want to be seen I such a weak state, though everyone has their moments. Seamus didn't have any idea, neither did Tom or Amethyst.

"Hmmmm.." Christian said with his best thinking expression. "Who do I know, that used to say that all the time…" He said with a knowing look upon his face. Everyone looked at him waiting for his guess. "I have no clue." He said quickly, a look of understanding on his face. He wasn't going to reveal who he thought it was. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked away.

"Uhhhhh." Taylor said grasping for straws. "Oh what was her name…" She said trying to remember some name that she just wasn't recalling. "Ron's friend… You know the one who threw a rock at his head while they were locked in the dungeons of Malfoy manor…" She snapped her fingers "Kristina Philips." Christian scoffed at this.

"Yeah sure…" Christian said.

"Don't you scoff, Kristina is a very strong person, she is always composed, plus she has to she's a Slytherin, and keeps up an appearance, and as the person said 'sometimes I have to let it all out' not everyone can keep there emotions bottled up forever, at some point the bottle gets full and the emotions spill over and then you have a puddle, and no one likes to clean up puddles, So at some point you have to find somewhere privet and let it all out…" Taylor said all in one breath. "And don't act like you haven't done the same thing as Kristina…" Everyone started laughing. "It isn't funny!" She screeched. No one stopped laughing.

"We are just laughing at how opinionated you are… and if it helps I think your right." Amethyst said smiling.

"Let's just get back to the story…" Taylor said changing the subject.

"Good idea, AND DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" Draco said firmly as he began to read again.

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

"You are completely right." I said smiling at her. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked her.

"Sort of, but then again I don't." she said resting her head against the wall behind her. "Let's just say the world is full of people whom you think are your friends." she said quietly, "and then, to prove you wrong, they make your life a living Hell, tell all of your secrets and then finally they treat you like a potions ingredient and crush you into a fine powder." She said.

"Did you ever think that maybe they weren't really your friend to start with. Or that maybe they are jealous of you?" I asked her. "You are bound to do great things, things that if I told you them you would think I'm crazy… But trust me when I say that you have a lot of friends you just need to know where to look."

"How do you know?" She asked in confusion.

"Ask me in…. what year is this?" I asked and she looked even more confused.

"1995" She said hesitantly.

"Ask me in sixteen years." I said as I got up. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't try to stop me…" I smiled and then took out my wand. I left her sitting there with a confused look on her face.

OoOoOoOoO

"Shit!" I yelped as I landed back in the library a little un-gracefully on my back.

"What the hell Bri, you left me in the middle of a sentence…" Ally said in frustration.

"You will never guess who I saw…" I taunted. "And I potentially saved us a lot of trouble…." I said as I got up and brushed myself off. "I think…" I really wouldn't know until the next day.

"Who?" She asked curiously her irritation forgotten.

"Problem numero uno!…" I said in a sing song voice.

"NO WAY!" She whispered loudly, she didn't want to alert madam Pince to our happiness.

"YES WAY!" I said and we both began to dance stupidly around the room.

"I think they have lost their minds…" A voice said from behind us and I spun around with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Jace!" I said waving excitedly. "OH! And no, we aren't Crazy; we are just relieved that I solved problem numero uno…"

"You mean we won't have to deal with…" He trailed off in realization and then joined in on our random dancing.

"Well I told her not to stop me… and helped her through something…" So maybe that's a good thing."

"Now we just have to figure the rest of it out…" I froze as Allie said that.

"Awww.." I groaned

"Buzz kill." Jace said laughing. "You had to go put that out there."

"Well it's the truth, and we need to face it." I said sitting down and putting my head on the table… "What now." I asked, I was out of ideas.

"We could make a roasted pig explode during dinner…" Jace said shrugging me and Ally exchanged glances…

"As fun as that may sound, I'm just so sure that professor Dumbledore would love that." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Why would I want to make a roasted pig explode?

"Um… so what now?" I asked in confusion. I really had no clue where to go from there. "I don't think I can do it."

"I have no clue." Jace said sitting down next to me. I felt his hand on top of mine. "But knowing you, you're going to figure it out." He smiled at me. "Just have some faith in yourself."

I laced my fingers with his and smiled, "I doubt it."

OoOo Draco oOoO

"Yawn," Draco said closing the book and dropping it onto the table. He was tired of reading it. "I am still not too fond of that Jace kid…" He said causing the others to laugh.

"You think I am joking…" He said In frustration. "But I'm not… Tom would agree with me…. Wait where is my father in law?" He asked. It was the first time any of them had realized he was gone.

"Shit!" Harry said jumping up. "I knew this was too good to last…" He cast a silent spell. "Well don't just sit there! Look for him! If he gets away, which I highly doubt, then we are screwed and he will have to be killed."

Blaise had just reached the door when it flew open and hit him in the face. He fell backwards onto the floor. Draco laughed at his friend as he laid on the floor in pain.

"Owww." he groaned as he sat up. "FOUND HIM!" He pointed at the confused man in the door way as Harry cast another spell.

Tom was standing in the doorway holding what looked like a peanut butter and macaroni sandwich. Everyone eyed the sandwich with disgust.

"How can you possibly eat that?" Draco asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Are you pregnant?" Harry asked his father in law with a smirk. Tom blushed.

"I grew rather fond of them while Amethyst was pregnant with Ginny…" He said, she was craving one and I took a bite, and you know what, they aren't that bad, don't knock them till you try one."

"And tomorrow's lesson will be run on sentences…" someone said sarcastically causing a chuckle to pass among them.

"Next time you want a sandwich, tell us so that we don't think you are making a run for it…" Harry said as he fell back onto the couch.

"Oh not even I am that stupid." he scoffed. "If I wanted to make a run for it…" He smirked, "I would have done it after the hearing when young Harry here went to the loo and I snatched his wand from his back pocket as he went in…"

Harry reddened… "I didn't know you were that good a pick pocket…" He mumbles as everyone laughed. "And besides, you wouldn't have been able to use it, its Voldy proof…" He said dismissively.

"Tell that to the wizard who got boils in an uncomfortable place." Harry glared at him.

"Yeah well…" Harry said shooing dangers at the man, "You won't be able to do that again….

"What the Hell!" Seamus said as he rubbed his bum on the couch, "why am I so damn itchy!" They all looked at Voldemort who was holding up Harry's wand. Harry snatched it from him and just walked away. He didn't know how much longer of this he could take.

OoOo Ginny oOoO

"You want to cater the wedding?" Ginny asked skeptically as her father looked at her eagerly.

"Oh Please Ginny Alice, I need something to do, it would make my day…" he pleaded.

"No, you are not catering my wedding…. Maybe the rehearsal dinner but not my wedding, my mum has dibs on that…" She said referring to Mrs. Weasley.

"YAY!" And he rushed away. Ginny had a bad feeling about this.

OoOo A/N oOoO

Keep in mind that everything that happened in the love happens was from Hermione's and the groups perspective as it was happening to them, everything in this one is how it was happening as Mira saw/ accomplished them… so all of the changes she made led to Hermione and companies perspective. Oh and I have a detail screw up in an earlier chapter, I am going to try to fix that…. That's what I get for adding something spontaneous… I might have to fix the whole chapter to make it work, but if I do I will tell you :P would yall be mad at me id I had to change the whole chapter, please don't be mad at me for that :P which i probably won't change it all, just Mira's part... lol

1. Did you love it!

2. What was your favorite part, mine was Taylor's (haha) little rant on why it could be Kristina :P lol I got a kick out of that, much more of a kick than i should have... lol

3. Who do you think the girl was. I don't know if I am ever going to specifically say, I think that I left enough clues and then I kinda want it to be who you think it is cause in a way I guess it could be any of the people I named or even a few that I didn't… so let me know who you think it is! Please :P

4. What is Hermione's problem.

5. Would you kill me if I re wrote a previous chapter to make it work?

6. What would you like to see happen?

7. Have you seen the new Trailer for the new movie... I LOVED IT! lol my favorite part of that is when Harrys all 'Come on Tom, lets finish this how we started it, together...' then he grabs Tom's shoulders and jumps off of a tower!Extreme diviation but i love that one little snippit... lol haha and Snapes Twirly cape thing... lol thats cool too...

REVIEW PLEASE!

~Taylor (a Slytherin at heart)


	19. An: My computer crashed

okay so i guess this isnt exactly an update and i am sorry about that. so i have some bad news, my laptop, that had my files for just about everything died on the morning of april 29, 2011. I lost a lot of stuff that i cannot get back. I probably wont be able to upade for a few more more days. I have a new computer but i still have to get all of my stuff in order and get the next chapter finished. I am so sorry that this happened and i am tring my best to get the next chapter up. i will try my best to get it up by Thursday and if i cantI will try friday.. Please dont be mad at me, i am trying my best .

~Taylor (slytherin at heart)


	20. Signing my Death Wish

A/N: Sorry! I didn't expect my Computer's hard drive to crash on and didn't realize my stuff was saved wrong on my flash drive… I lost the changes I made recently to some of the previous chapter ( so I had to go and fix that for a second time)… which this first part pertains too so basically I had to fix that before I posted this… so well…. I changed the spelling of Allie's name its now Ally, cause it started out that way and somewhere or another it changed and so I'm fixing that.

I suggest that you RE-READ chapters 7-9… those are the chapters I made the most changes to… I managed to get my thoughts in order and fix a few things. Its only really the stuff told from Mira-Bella's perspective so you don't have to read the entire chapters… if that makes sense…

Chapter nineteen: Signing my death wish

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

*BAM* I sat up quickly as the thought hit me like a ton of cement bricks. I could feel my eyes growing wider the more I thought of it. I could also feel the eyes of the others on me asI jumped quickly from the hard wooden chair I had been sitting on. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this any sooner.

"Brianne," I heard Jace ask in confusion as I dashed to the other end of the library. I could hear the sound of their feet hitting the oak floors as they tried to catch up with me as I made my way to the archive room.

In one swift motion I pushed open the smooth oak door and walked into the small room. The room by its self was half the size of the Slytherin dormitories. It had a high stained glass window on the wall directly in front of me; the top of the window lightly kissed the high ceiling. The windows were surrounded by the rich cream walls. To the right of the room stood a tall bookshelf that reached all the way to the top, which was only accessible by the tall brass ladder that hugged the wall.

On the other side was a long table that extended across the wall. There were several work stools pushed up under the table neatly awaiting use. On the surface of the table there were ink wells and candles scattered around from previous use. The wall behind above the table had a bunch of cubby like slots built into it; magic was used to summon items with in these cubbies.

"Why do we need calendars?" Ally asked when she entered the room. I was already ¾ of the way up the ladder and was digging through one of the many mahogany Drawers that were at the top. This particular Drawer was labeled Calendars.

"Telling you would be anti-climactic." I said as I searched through the drawer until I found what I was looking for. I quickly made my way back down the ladder with two calendars in hand. One of them was older and had floral arrangements on its pages. The other was newer and had pictures of the Parry Hotter cast on it.

I knew that had a crazy grin across my face as I pulled out a stool and thrust the calendars onto the surface of the table. I opened the older one to March and the newer one to February. I glanced at my friends from the corner of my eyes hoping that they had slightly caught on… they hadn't…

"We went back to April 2, 1998 from January 9, 2012…" I said pausing to examine their expressions. I sighed; I was going to have to spell this out for them. "What usually occurs between January and April?" I grinned at them. I saw Theodore's eyes grow wide.

"Daylight savings time…" He said in an almost silent whisper.

"Exactly…" I exclaimed loudly, "and in 1998 daylight savings time was on the (1) twenty-ninth of March. Four days before the battle… we left from January… And odds are that mum, dad and the others weren't aware of the date… They were on the run so much and so none of them would have been worried about when Daylight savings time was. So what they thought was nine o'clock was really ten, and then with our time difference nine was early seeing as we left ten till nine... And with us tampering so early on it caused unnecessary damage..." I said taking in a deep breath, in all of my excitement i had forgotten to breathe...

"That…." Aria said in awe as she tried to form her own words. "Actually makes sense…" She said as she pulled out a stool so that she could look at the calendars.

"So all that for nothing… We did all of that just to find out there was an information screw up…" Larry said from the door way. I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" I said in frustration. "It wasn't all for nothing. Without all of that we wouldn't be where we are." I told him as the others all looked at the Calendars. "In the whole scheme of things we needed the screw ups to no screw up." I had to really think about my words for them to make sense.

"See Brianne, I told you that you would figure it out." Jace said as I began to clear away the calendars.

I rolled my eyes at him as I took out my wand. I was going to put them up Hogwarts style… I mostly just didn't want to climb back up the ladder just to put them back, seeing as it was a very tall ladder and all. "Widgardium Leviosa." I said as I watched the two objects float back up to their drawer and re-file themselves.

"So what do we do now?" I asked laughing. Knowing that piece of information changed a lot of things. It would make things a hell of a lot easier too, but not too easy. I knew that I couldn't just go and show up. I would have to continue with the little things. I would have to meet them, help them in more ways, and at some point in time I would have to make big changes that could cause only Merlin knows what to happen… It was only the beginning of something much bigger than I had anticipated.

~Later on ~

"Harry is still out searching for horcruxes right?" Ally asked me once we go settled back into our table in the library. Or excitement still hadn't completely died down from our previous discovery.

"Yeah." Theodore and I both said.

"What if we found the others for him?" She continued. "We could get them for him…"

"Yeah, we could do that." I said thoughtfully. "Cause if I remember correctly he found all of them except for the ones he doesn't know about… and we could get him the sword of Gryffindor…" I said thinking it through. "He had to lug three of those horcruxes around for months before he got a hold of it."

(2) "But not all twenty eight of them." Ally said quickly as she remembered what I told them years ago. "Harry won't need the nineteen new ones… Just the ones that Voldemort had when they were in school."

"But still, no one even knows what or where the extra horcruxes are…" Theodore said rubbing his temples. "They could be anything, not to mention anywhere in the world." He let his hands fall to the table with a soft smack.

"Maybe I can find out…" I said quietly as I formulated the plan in my mind. It was one of those things that you could describe as 'so crazy it might just work'. "Maybe I could ask him…" I knew I was signing my death wish just by thinking that dangerous thought, saying it was even worse. I knew that it would be nearly impossible. But then again, my Grandfather was still trying to convince me to be on that side of the war. If I could convince him I was trustworthy then I could find where they are at and what they are.

"No!" Jace said reading my mind. "No, you are not going to put yourself in danger!" He whispered loudly. "I won't let you. We can find another way." He said sternly. It was times like this when I wished he wasn't good at Occlumancy.

"He won't hurt me.." I paused "He's rather fond of me." I looked around the table. "And if I play the cards just right, he will trust me enough to confide there locations to me. That would be something he would only tell family. He can tell me where they are and we can go get them from the past and give them to the right people." I pleaded. "He won't even suspect us because they will have been taken before I knew where they were."

"No Brianne, it's too risky." He said reaching for my hand but I moved it and stood up angry.

"Jace," I hissed as the others stared at the two of us. "It's my life and my decision and if I want to go to Lord Voldemort and convince him to trust me so that I can bring this war to an end and save my Dad, then I will." I said as I roughly pushed my chair in. "The tribe has spoken! I turn in my torch." I said symbolically as I stormed out of the room. I could hear their voices calling out my name but I ignored them. I had made up my mind the moment the thought crossed my mind¸ and I was determined to see this decision through, even if that meant sacrificing my sole to the Devil; Or in my case, my grandfather.

I completely ignored the fact that it was raining as I made my way onto the grounds. I wasn't going to melt on my way to the owlery. It wasn't until I got there that I realized I had forgotten my quill and parchment. I silently cursed before I cast a charm that made both appear out of nowhere. I dipped my quill into the ink and began to write.

Grandfather,

I have been thinking about what you told me when I last saw you three years ago, and I would like to have that meeting with you that you promised me. I hope that your offer still stands solid. I hope to see you soon.

Your Granddaughter,

~ Miranda Isabelle

I wrote out neatly signing it Miranda Isabelle. He had told that if I ever wanted to meet with him to sign it with that. He said it sounded more fitting of someone of that side, and even though it was close to my own name no one would suspect Hermione's daughter.

I tied the letter to the leg of the owl and sent her away. It was too late to change my mind now, she was already gone.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione stopped reading and stared at the page. The only thought that ran across her mind was 'was my baby a death eater.' It was the never ending question of her mind. Mira had never seemed much like a Death Eater, though she wasn't really in it for the Death Eater purpose.

"I didn't see that one coming." Harry said from where he sat on the soft leather couch, his hands folded in his lap. He looked at Hermione with an appraising look, as did everyone else in that room.

"Mia," Ginny said moving so that she was sitting on the table directly in front of her sister. "Are you okay?" Hermione listened to her sister ask.

"Does that make her a Death Eater?" She asked when she gained enough strength to speak again.

"Even if she was, it wasn't because she believed in any of it." Taylor said from across the room. "She even said that it was so she could get the horcruxes. She did what she thought she had to do." Hermione knew that what Taylor was saying was true.

"And can you believe I died because of Daylight savings time?" Draco asked them as he tried to lighten the mood in the room. It worked because Hermione and everyone else began to laugh. It was true that none of them had really been expecting that, they had totally taken that out of consideration… honestly it just hadn't crossed their minds.

"She's right, I know I never thought of that." Ginny said in agreement.

"Yeah, who would have thought it would have such an impact on your Life Draco." Hermione teased him as she went to stand up. "I need to stretch my legs." She said still laughing. A few of the others got up as well. They had been sitting down for a really long time now and most of their legs had fallen asleep.

"Has McGonagall and Dumbledore managed to get the castle back in running order yet?" She asked Cherokee as they made their way o the library door.

"Only the ground floor." She said laughing." The rest of the castle is still a complete wreck, and most of the parents took their kids home for a while, so there isn't much help."

"It could be worse." Taylor said from behind them. "All of them could be gone…" They all laughed at her. "Well it's true." She said still laughing.

OoOo A/N oOoO

Yeah so I hope that makes sense. I thought that it did, but then again I wrote it.

I actually goggled when daylight savings was that year. So yeah…

In a previous chapter I mentioned that he had made more and that they were aware of 28 times… I'm so glad I went back and made changes, I solved a lot of stuff…

I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this up. But on the upside, I get out of school in four days… and so I'm probably not going to have a whole lot of homework this week and so I am going to work on the next few chapters. And the week after I get out I am going to try to write at least one (maybe two) chapters a day. I am hoping to get this all finished up before June so that I can update regularly like I did last summer. I know I would like that. Lol.

1. So what do you think of it?

2. Did you love it?

3. Did it make sense?

4. Did you even suspect daylight savings?

5. What will happen to Brianne?

6. Will grandfather dearest trust her?

Let me know in a review!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	21. Daunting

A/n: all of the characters are in this first part; they just don't all have lines… lol. It is officially summer for me! YAY! So my plan is to spend the next few days trying to finish this… hopefully… though, i havent finished nearly as much as i planed to... but who knows i might wake up tomorrow and be on a chapter rampage... But i have at least made a dent. Hopefully i can updat quicker.

Chapter twenty: Daunting

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"It's amazing." Hermione smiled as she stood at the kitchen sink. Her gaze was focused on the fields and fields of flowers. Their colorful blooms dotted with small drops of delicate rain that had fallen onto them in the last few minutes.

"I know right." Ginny said from behind her. "Everything is so different." Hermione listened. Ginny's laugh quickly filled the room. "I almost don't know how to get used to it all."

Hermione turned around to face her sister with a small smile on her face. She leaned into the counter. "It's a lot to take." Hermione laughed. "The war is over, Draco and I are married and have a child…" she trailed off. "Our cold hearted father turned into a carefree idiot who loves to watch Saturday morning cartoons, you and Harry are getting married… then pile on all of the other things going on in our lives." She shook her head with disbelief.

"He is a bit of an idiot." Ginny admitted sheepishly as she played with the embroidered napkin in front of her. She was still trying to decipher why it was made of silk.

"I hope you don't mean me." Someone said from the door. Both girls looked up quickly. They were relieved to see that it was only Harry. Draco and Blaise were both standing next to him.

"No Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes at her long time best friend. "We do not mean you."

"Oh, well that's good." He said nonchalantly as he walked over to the table. "I thought I was going to have to prove you wrong." He joked as he sat down at the table next to Ginny. She turned and smiled at him as he took her hand.

"Knowing you, you would make an even more idiot of yourself." Draco scoffed as he leaned against a door frame.

"I'm not the idiot here." Harry said casually.

"Me, an idiot? Please, I'm not the one who got his own wand stolen from his back pocket when he went to the loo." Draco challenged.

"That was one time…!" Harry started in but Hermione stepped.

"You are both equally idiotic, so suck it up and stop fighting." Hermione said trying not to laugh as the two boys looked at her with irritation. It was almost ironic how alike the two of them were. You would never suspect that they had spent half of their lives hating each other.

"So," Blaise said changing the subject. "When do you think Luna and the others will be back?" He asked.

"I think they said they would only be about an hour." Hermione said glancing over at the clock. "They said they were apparating into London to go to that Chinese restaurant near Buckingham palace."

"Well they had better hurry up, I am Hungry." He whined. What is it with men and food?

"It's just food Blaise, you aren't going to starve." Ginny said rolling her eyes at him.

"WERE BACK!" They all looked up when they heard Taylor's voice call out through the house. Before anyone had time to move, Blaise was out of the room.

"Poor Luna," Hermione said shaking her head "I have a feeling food will be her biggest threat in there relationship." this caused the rest of them to laugh.

"I'm sorry if it's a bit smashed…" Christian said a few minutes later as he carried the food into the kitchen. "But I got mauled by a Blaise."

"BLAISE!" We all heard Luna say loudly before they heard a crash. They heard Tom, who had obviously been run into, shout a string of profanities.

"MERLIN!" Taylor shouted. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped angrily from the other room. "And get a fork… or a chopstick…" she said. Everyone in the kitchen was laughing when she walked into the room.

"You have rice in your hair…" Christian said to her. The girl just glared at him.

"Thank you captain Obvious. I do believe you are up for a promotion." She said as she pulled her food out of the sack. "If you see Blaise remind me to hide my sweet and sour chicken…" She said as she summoned a fork.

"We will be sure to do that." Hermione said laughed as she lifted the lid of her to-go box.

OoOo Later oOoO

"Who's turn is it?" Ginny asked as she flopped down onto the sofa with a soft thud next to Harry.

"I think Draco should read again." Blaise said mischievously as he folded his arms behind  
his head and put his feet on the table.

"I think Blaise should read." Draco retorted with his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't be a chicken Drake." Blaise smirked.

"Give other people a turn."

"Stop arguing!" Hermione said as she wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Ginny. "I'm thinking of a number between one and a hundred, what is it?"

"97" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"14." Draco said.

"Blaise gets to read." Ginny said holding up the slip of parchment. "Her number was seventeen, Draco was the closest." She said tossing the book to Blaise, it landed on his lap with a smack. This made him glare at the girl. He picked it up and started to read.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

I sat with my head against the wall of the Owlery and listened to the loud sounds around me. I could hear the wings of the owls fluttering above me, I could hear their soft hooting and I could hear the sound of the wind rushing through the high windows of the tower. And as much as I tried to drown it out, I could still hear the loud pounding of my heart against my rib cage.

The more I thought about what I had just done, the more I came to regret that particular decision. The thought of agreeing to do my Grandfather's bidding was a little… how would you put it? Crazy… insane… stupid… horrible… Any of those adjectives would work.

"I can do this." I whispered as I listened to my heart pound in my chest. "Malfoy's don't back down…" I was doing a better job of convincing the owl than I was myself.

It was nearly midnight when I finally pushed myself up of the floor, which was covered with owl pellets…I silently brushed the dirt off of the back of my skirt and picked my wand up off of the ground.

As I stepped back out into the rain, I cast an umbrella charm on myself. The last thing I needed was a cold. I slowly made my way back up to the castle, taking time to remember my last moments of freedom.

I, surprisingly, didn't run into any prefects as I made my way down to the common room. Though, if I did, I didn't exactly pay them any mind. I was too lost in my thoughts to really pay attention to anything or anyone.

"Green with envy." I said to the stone wall in front of me. To anyone besides a Slytherin it was just another blank wall for ghosts to walk through, but to us Slytherin's it was our front door. The stones quickly shifted to form a grand door way for me to step through, and the moment I stepped inside it slowly closed back in on itself and became a wall once more.

"Bri!" A frantic voice said from by the fire place. I jumped as I was brought from my thoughts. Jace was standing there looking at me, I could see the worry written all over his face. I looked down at my hands and started to walk towards the stairs.

I didn't get very far before he grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

"Jace, let go of me." I said trying to pull my arm from his firm grip. I really didn't want to face him.

"No." He said, voice cracking. "I will not let you go." I continued to look down, this time at my feet. "Look at me." He said, I just shook my head at him.

"Please." He whispered. When I refused to look up he brought his hand up to my face and tilted my hand up to look at him. I closed my eyes tightly so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. I could hear him sigh.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Doing what to myself? I didn't know I was doing anything." I lied, I knew exactly what he meant. "I thought I was saving my dad and helping my mum find happiness again." I told him with my eyes still closed.

I heard him scoff at that. "You're doing that…" He admitted, "But you're also selling your soul to the devil." This caused my eyes to snap open.

"It's my decision and if I back out now, he will know something is up." I said obstinately as I squirmed in his grip.

"There are other ways…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"And what are they? Because honestly I can't think of a single thing we could possibly do" besides this that will tell us what 'they' are." I said looking at the ceiling and then back at him. "And I can do this with, or without your help." I finally managed to get my wrist out of his grip and take a step back. "So make up your mind." I turned quickly and climbed the stairs, tears in my eyes. When I reached the top I heard him curse at the wind. I hoped I was doing this right.

~one week Later~

I took in a deep breath as I watched my owl, Fledermaus, (1) (because of her dark color and bat like ears) , flew into the great hall with a small parcel tied to her talons. I felt my heart stop as she dropped it onto the table in front of me. I could feel all of their eyes on me; them being the ones who knew. I glanced at Jace from the corner of my eye; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Ally, who was sitting across from him, had red puffy eyes from all of the tears she had shed for me. I guess I can understand, I would feel the same if my best friend pulled something like this. And the others, well they were oblivious to what was going on.

I slowly reached forward and picked up the parcel in front of me. I could see the words 'Miranda Isabelle' written across the clean white surface of the parchment in violet ink. I closed my eyes as I slipped my finger under the textured wax seal and peeled it from the paper. I took a deep breath.

I slid the parchment from within the envelope and tried to act as natural as possible while doing so, I could still feel their eyes on me. I opened my eyes and looked down at the letter before me and let the letters form words in my mind.

_Miranda,_

_Yes, my offer still stands. I am pleased to hear that you have taken it into consideration. A port key will arrive at the gates of the school tonight at midnight. It will bring you to a secret location to where we can talk properly. If you are up to something, I will know._

_Tom._

I let out my breath as I took out my wand and evaporated the letter. I knew that I would be murdered if anyone were to see that letter. I looked down at my watch only to see that it was a quarter to seven. That was bad news, which meant I only had a little over five hours till what was sure to be the death of me.

I looked over at Jace as I stood up, trying to tell him to follow me, I just hope he got the memo. I let myself leave the room calmly and made my way down to the common room. I could hear Jace following close behind.

OoOo A/N oOoO

Fledermaus means Bat in German… The one German word that I know… lol so technically shes an owl named bat. ( Bat as in the flying creature)

Did you love it? Like it?

OHHH whats going to happen next?

Do you think Jace will help Brianne?

What will Voldemort do (and I will let you know now that he is the cold hearted person he once was… not my fluffy bunny Voldemort…)

Will you keep reading?

So its officially summer for me, and I have tons of time till June… which is a good thing. Durring June I hope to update quite regularly. Like every other day… Please Review!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	22. Dancing with Danger

An: This whole chapter is in Mira's POV…oh and my Voldemort doesn't look all snake like… I think it has more effect if he looks somewhat more like a human being… lol… Enjoy!

Chapter twenty one: Dancing with danger.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

I had just sat down on the Large Leather couch when Jace walked into the room. I looked up at him as he walked over to me and sat down beside me. It was the first time I had even considered talking to him in the last week.

"What did it say?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Tonight," I said looking him in the eye. "He will have a Portkey set up for me tonight at twelve near the front gates." I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded compared to his. It may have has something to do with the fact that I had spent the past week convincing myself that everything would be okay and that I had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Please don't go through with this Brianne." He said running a hand through his already disheveled hair. I had noticed that it had become more of a nervous habit than it had once been. He had never done this before I got us into this mess, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I have too." I said playing with my necklace; I had placed a charm on it so that whenever I touched it, I instantly calm down. "You know that Jace…" I glanced up at him again. When you looked at him properly, you could clearly see how tired he was. His face was paler than normal and you could see the heavy bags that rested beneath his crystal blue eyes. This person before me wasn't the Jace I knew and loved, this was only a shadow of him, and I was afraid that if I blinked he wouldn't quite be there. "I'll be fine…" I said with certainty. "And I can't do this without you; I need you to help me this one time."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked me in defeat, I had a feeling he would do just about anything for me. I took his hand in mine and smiled dejectedly, this would be the hardest part."

~four hours later ~

I slowly pulled my cloak on over my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I could only hope that I looked the part and that my acting skills would work out in the end. I couldn't help but sigh as I fastened the silver snake clasp at the top of the cloak. I could feel the courage potion I had taken beginning to work.

As I reached the door of the common room, I quickly glanced back at Ally. I could tell that this was going to be another tough night for her, I could see her tossing and turning in the dim moonlight that filled the room. "Love you Butter." I said quietly, I could only begin to imagine what she would go through if anything happened too me. It's not the easiest thing to lose your best friend. With one last glace at my best friend, I opened the door.

I slowly made my way down the winding stairs and into the common room, where I found Jace. He was pacing in front of the fireplace and muttering to himself.

"Jace," I said breaking the silence of the room, I watched as he looked up at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Brianne…" Jace said in a pleading voice as he walked over to me. "Please, don't go through with it." I could see the sincerity in his crystal blue eyes as he said it. I could slowly feel my heart breaking. I didn't want to see him in this much agony.

"Jace, trust me." I whispered as I wrapped my cloak tighter around my shoulders. "Please, cast the spell." I said with a small smile. Jace knew what the plan was, and it was fairly simple. He had to make me forget certain things, things like why I suddenly want to help my grandfather and what my goals were. I had to truly believe that I wanted to join him in his quest for world domination. I had no doubt in my mind that he would read my mind.

"Brianne." He choked out and I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you." He said cupping my face with his hand. "I love you too much to lose you." My heart stopped as the words left his lips. He loved me; he had never said that in so many words.

"I love you too Jace," I said, "but you have to do this for me. It will only be for a little while." I said before I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let me do this."

"Please…"

"Everything will be fine, and the moment I get back you can reverse it." I said as I pulled my hood over my head. I carefully took hold of his left hand, his wand hand, and slowly brought it up as I moved away from him. This way, all he had to do was say the words. I looked at his eyes and not his wand, which was now pointed at me. "Jace, help me stay safe. He won't ever suspect a thing."

I felt his hand shake as he took in a breath and closed his eyes. "Obliviate!" He said quietly and without meaning, but the spell did its job.

I felt my mind go blank; it was almost as if I were waking up from a dream. I stood still as I waited for my vision to un-fog so that I could go to the Portkey. When I got my vision back I was standing in the empty common room with my mission on my mind. I pulled my wand out and made my way onto the grounds. As soon as I reached the gates, and just in front of the tall Iron Gate sat a small tin cup. I knew it was the Portkey since it was so out of place, but then again it had already begun to glow. I quickly grabbed onto it.

I winced in pain as I felt my body being pulled through what felt like, what I would describe as, a sharp metal tube. It was much like side long apparition, only more unnatural. To my great pleasure the sensation ended as quickly as it had begun and I landed on the cold hard ground.

"Miranda." I heard a cold voice address me as I rose swiftly to my feet. I let my eyes drift around my surroundings. I was in a large windowless office with a high ceiling. I had no doubt that it was deep underground, it was too dank and musty to be anywhere above ground. I let my eyes wander past the large shelves full of medieval books, darks spell books, the miscellaneous dark objects and the strange devices that now filled the room; my eyes came to a stop when they finally rested on the man behind a large oak desk.

He sat with his hands folded delicately on the desk before him, the sleeves of his dark robes nearly surpassing his knuckles. I could see the dark glint in his dark red eyes as he observed me with great scrutiny and suspicion. His face was composed and so emotionless that I began to see just how inhuman he really was. His face was virtually unchanged from the last time I had seen him, it was just as gaunt and handsome as I remembered, if not more pale.

"Grandfather," I said as I bowed to him. "It is good to see you again." I was surprised at how composed my voice sounded, in fact, for a moment I wasn't sure that it was my own.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He said motioning for me to sit in the most ornate chair I had ever seen. It had a high top and smooth leather surfaces, and the top of it was jewel encrusted. I moved forward gracefully and sat down on the beautiful chair.

"I was quite surprised when I received you letter a few days ago," he said unfolding his hands, "I was under the impression that you would be a lost cause." He eyed me with suspicion as he picked up his wand and twisted it through his fingers. "Why is it," he paused for emphasis, "that you suddenly wish to take up my offer?" He asked cutting straight to the point. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

I took in a deep breath and prepared for what was to come, I knew from the moment he said it that I wouldn't need to answer. I could already feel his prying eyes. I knew that he had begun to search my mind for anything that could prove useless, I could feel the clammy touch of the old magic taking hold of me and claiming me as its own. I kept my mind as composed as possible, as to not raise suspicion or let anything unwanted slip. I could feel him picking and prying at my thoughts and memories, the sensation sent chills up my spine_._

I was relieved when I felt him leave my mind; it was like a weight had been lifted. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he believed the façade that I had worked so hard to maintain, and I knew that I was in. I could also, without a doubt, tell that he couldn't quite trust me. That was to be expected. Considering that he barely knew me and I was coming from the enemy's lair, trust was something that I was going to have to obtain over time and it wasn't going to be easy. In fact it would be nearly impossible.

"Well, I have to say I had my doubts about you." He said plainly as he pushed his wand to the side . "I thought this would be some poorly thought out ruse." He looked me in the eye. "But I see that you truly believe in my cause." He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yes, Grandfather." I said earnestly. "Their cause just has so many holes in it…" I said with disgust. An evil smile spread across his face.

"You will be a wonderful addition to my group. In time you could be one of my most trusted members." He said.

"It would be an honor, sir." I said proudly. So far I was in.

"But," He said with a threatening gleam in his eyes, "If you so much as do one thing to make me doubt you, then you will be wishing that you had never been born." He paused to make sure it sunk in. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, as clear as crystal."

"Good, you are free to return to school, I will call on you when I hold the next meeting. Do not disappoint ." He told me, and before I could reply, I was hurtling through space.

~Later~

"Bri!" I heard a voice say as I landed back in the common room with a loud thud. I then heard this person mumble something.

"Jace." I croaked out as I remembered who he was, the whole situation came flooding back to me. I felt his hands on either side of my waist as he attempted to help me up off of the floor. The moment I was on my feet, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. His arms slid around my waist as he kissed the top of my head. "I did it," I mumbled into his shirt. "He believes that I am on his side." I almost laughed through all of my hysteria.

"You mean he really fell for it?" His voice sounded relived. "He isn't going to kill you?" I shook my head as I glance up at him.

"No," I smiled. "Though it will take time for me to gain his complete trust, but he no longer has reason to question my loyalty." I laughed, I knew I sounded crazy. "I don't think we will have to worry about him digging through my mind, he seemed pretty satisfied with all that he found."

"That's great Brianne," I could hear the change in his voice, he sounded relieved. "I was so worried about you; I thought I would never see you again." He said laying his cheek on the top of my head.

"I told you that I would be fine." I said as I moved so that our foreheads met. "I'm still in one piece…"

We stood in silence for a few moments and just spoke through our eyes¸ I could feel something pass between us, though I'm not really sure what it was. It was kind of like an understanding or an agreement between the two if us.

"I love you." He said finally breaking the silence. There were those three words again; the ones that made my heart skip a beat and my stomach fill with butterflies. He kissed me before I could even reply. I could practically feel the electricity coursing through my body as he kissed me. This was something different from all of the other times we had kissed. It was like this one meant more; it was so simple that it was almost intimate.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled me closer and I could feel his hands trembling from where they rested on my waist. When we broke apart I whispered 'I love you more.' Just as he was about to kiss me again I held up my hand stopping him, "You need to get some sleep." I said touching the deep bags beneath his eyes. "It's not healthy for you to look that tired." I took a step back. "Good night Jason." I said as I backed up towards the stairs. We smiled at each other and then I turned and walked up the stairs. I was so tired that I was more than glad it was Friday night. It meant I could sleep as long as I wanted too.

As I shut the door behind me, I slid the cloak off of my shoulders and tossed it onto my trunk and turned to face Ally. She was still tossing in her sleep. I carefully, as to not wake the others, crept over to her bed and knelt down beside it.

"Ally." I whispered as I shook her arm a little. "Ally wake up." I said shaking harder, this time she jumped up. I threw my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.

Her panicked eyes softened when she realized it was only me. I moved my hand.

"Merlin, Brianne, you just about gave me heart failure." She said rubbing her eyes. I laughed.

"I did it, he believes me." Her eyes grew wide with horror and shock.

"You did what!" She hissed. "You danced with death and didn't tell me!" She sounded genuinely upset with me, not that I blame her.

"I'm telling you now." I laughed quietly. "and besides, I didn't want to worry you. It was really no big deal." I whispered as I thought about the nights events.

"You have to tell me all about it!" Ally whispered excitedly, what did he do? Did he torture you? Read your mind? Threaten you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I will tell all of you about it in the morning; I really want to get some sleep. I couldn't let you sleep restlessly while I slept like a baby, so I thought I would ease your mind." I said standing up and walking over to my own bed. "Night." I said as I sunk into my pillow, I never heard her reply.

OoOo A/N oOoO

DUNDUNDUH! Lol. And so there was chapter twenty one… :P I hope you liked it. I was pleased with it, I know I spent a day and a half perfecting it… and that was just the little things… I have suddenly became obsessed with making it perfect and so yeah… lol

I decided to give Voldemort a personality makeover because a few people have been upset with how I write him; well this is my way of trying to please a few of those people. I don't mean to write him in a way that would be a 'disgrace to the books' Its just that when I started this story I had a distinct way I wanted to portray him. In most of my other stories I have kept him true to his character it's just that with this one I wanted him to be different. But the Voldemort from Brianne's world was just as cold hearted as you would think he is. That's how I planned to write him for this. It's mostly to show how much changed because of all she did. I hope that made sense.

1. So did you like it? Love it? Hate it?

2. What do you think will happen next, not that I don't already know… lol

3. What was your favorite part? Mine would have to be the paragraph where I was describing Voldemort's appearance, I spent so much time on the little details of how he looked that I nearly went insane :P

4. What has been your favorite chapter?

5. Was Voldemort portrayed to his best evil like ways? Lol if that made sense.

6. Will he ever trust Brianne enough to disclose the locations of his soul… lol

Okay, that's enough questions for today… lol. So please Review, you don't know how much they mean to me… and to my 200th reviewer (rpattzluver) I will have the character up as soon as I can :P

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	23. Insanity

A/N: So I wrote this four times… and then when I got it how I wanted it, my computed decides to exit out of the page for no reason… I hate this version of Microsoft office. Okay, and I had trouble thinking up stuff for the normal time stuff, so it's pretty short… sorry … lol. So here I go again… Enjoy.

Chapter 22: Insanity

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

"So you're telling us, that you took a Portkey to merlin knows where and had a meeting with the evilest person we know," Aria said looking at me in pure horror, "And you didn't even tell us..."

"I told Jace…" I said trying to defend myself, but my excuse was really lame, maybe that had something to do with the two hours of sleep I had gotten this morning. "I know…" I groaned, "I should have told you all, but I didn't want to worry you. I knew that if I told you what I was doing, I would have five people back here worrying themselves to death." I exhaled deeply.

"You still should have told us," Theodore said with a small smile. "Sometimes it's better to let others worry than it is to not tell anyone, leave, get killed and cause them to worry even more." He said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at this, sometimes the Hufflepuff could be deep. Though most of the time his comments were more like tidal pools, colorful and wide in variety… but not very moving.

"Well, I knew I wasn't going die." Okay, so maybe that was stretching the truth a little, seeing as I didn't exactly know that for sure.

"Yeah, sure you did." Ally scoffed as she hit me in the shoulder with a book, I turned to glare at her.

"What was that for?" I asked, you could tell how cranky I was. I was still mad at her. She had woken me up at six this morning because she just couldn't wait any more. I had begged her to let me sleep longer but she had persistently pestered me until I was forced to crawl out of bed. So thanks to her I was sleep deprived.

"Hah!" Aria laughed as she looked over at Jace, "Looks like we lost him." I turned to face him. I was so envious that he was asleep, and from the looks of it, he was dead to the world.

"Lucky." I mumbled under my breath as I stood up. "I am going to bed now, and no one is going to stop me." I said as I picked up my wand that was currently sitting on the middle of the table. "Night!" I said as I headed towards the door, and I swear to Merlin i heard Jace shout, someone more than likely pushed him out of his chair.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Oh my Merlin." Hermione said with her head in her hands. "Our daughter is insane." She said looking through her fingers at Draco. "She's going to get herself killed yet, and then what will we do, I just can't lose my baby girl." She said tears streaming down her face. Draco rolled his eyes when she looked away and gave Ginny a look.

"Hermione, I promise you our daughter is perfectly sane. It's against our Genetics for Malfoy's to be insane." He said causing to look up at him.

"Draco, have you not met my father!" She asked in disbelief. This caused everyone to laugh, well except for Tom, he just scowled and tried to ignore their laughter. He knew he wasn't insane… His evil genius just substituted as insanity.

"Yes, yes I have," Draco said. "But, I am saying that the Malfoy genetics will make it impossible for her to be insane." Where he got his logic Hermione didn't know, but she didn't have the heart to burst his bubble and so she just rolled her eyes.

"Herms, don't worry." Ginny said, Hermione could only assume that the look on her face hadn't changed.

"Ginny you would worry too if she were your daughter." Hermione thought for a moment, "And despite the fact that most of this will never happen… I am going to have to keep a close eye on her." She said after a moment's pause.

"Oh trust me… I have that one covered." Draco mumbled. "That boy is going to have the shit scared plum out of him… when he goes to sleep at night, he will see my face in his nightmares…" Hermione and the others just looked at him with amused expressions.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise said mischievously. "I thought you said Malfoy's were incapable of being insane?" They all laughed at this as Draco turned red with anger.

"I thought Zabini's were Italian…" He bit back venomously. It was true that Blaise didn't look the least bit Italian. It didn't help his case that he didn't even like Italian food. They watched as the boy paled, since he couldn't exactly turn red, his skin was too dark. "That's what I thought." Draco said before Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Be nice to our guests… He is your friend; you will treat him as one." She said glaring daggers at her husband.

"Well he started it." He told her as he leaned back into the sofa. "Can we just continue?" He asked looking over at Cherokee, who had the book."

The girl just shook her head and opened the book. She took a deep breath as her blue eyes glanced around the room and then finally went back down to the book in front of her. She began to read.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

This time when I got a letter, all of my friends turned to face me. I knew that they were all thinking the same thing as I was as 'his' eagle owl, Adolf, dropped the letter in front of me. This time I wasn't as jumpy as I was last time. I knew that it was just a little safer to go through with my plan than it once was.

I carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg, and lightly stroked his feathers before he flew away with a soft hoot. I nonchalantly put the letter deep within the pocket if my robe and stood up from the table. As I picked up my book bag I glanced and each one of my friends and nodded my head for them to follow, if they wanted to know everything, then so be it.

I saw the five of them get up unnoticed by the others and follow me to the door.

"Is it from him?" Aria asked the moment the door closed behind her. It was really kind of a stupid question.

"No, it's from her Grandmother Cissa." Ally said sarcastically to the girl who blushed slightly.

"Yes, Ria, it is from 'him'." I said putting extra emphasis on the last word. "I thought the five of you would like to open it with me this time." I said shrugging. "If not you can go back and end.

"No, we want to go with you." They all said at about the same time.

"Okay, come on." I said walking to the stair. We tried to look inconspicuous as we made our way to the library, but that went how you would expect it too. Large groups can't do anything inconspicuously. Teddy, for example, was whistling as he walked, his hands were stuffed deep in his pocket. Aria looked nervous, she was playing with the sleeves of her school robe and her eyes kept shifting. Ally, on the other hand, was acting a little too excited to fit in with the behavior of the others. And to tell the truth we attracted the attention of most of the portraits.

"What are you kids up to?" A portrait of a woman making cheese asked suspiciously as we passed her.

"Learning," I said as we kept walking. Like I was really going to tell her what we were up to. Each and every one of them worked for Dumbledore.

I couldn't have been happier as we left the hall and entered the library, seeing as it wasn't full of suspicious paintings that may or may not report us. I dug the letter out of my pocket as we passed the tall rows of books on our way to our corner. We all huddled around the table once we got there.

"Shall I do the honors?" I asked playfully over the top of the letter.

"Well it won't open its self." Someone said and so I did just that, opened it.

I slid the crisp cream colored paper from its envelope and unfolded the paper and placed it on the table in front us. This way we could all read it. In dark purple ink there were crisp neatly written letters that formed the dreaded words.

Miranda,

I am hosting a banquet tomorrow night for my most trusted members of the 'club' and their families, and I hope that you will be able to attend so that I may introduce you to them, I wish to not make you know to anyone outside of my innermost circle for I think you could be a wonderful addition to the 'club' as well as an secret asset if kept from those who have other 'loyalties'. I will send for you, tonight at seven. The Portkey will arrive by owl. You are expected to dress nicely; this is a banquet after all… T-shirts and ripped jeans are not acceptable. And seeing as you are unable to bring family due to political differences, I will allow you to bring a date, preferably a Slytherin of good status and social standing, someone that we can trust .

Your Grandfather

"Well," I said raising an eyebrow as I finished it. "I have never heard it referred to as a 'club.'" I laughed as I looked around the table. I turned to Jace. "Is your family of good standing?" I asked remember I could bring someone; It would be nice to have someone with me.

"My dad's parents were Death Eaters if that's what you mean," He laughed, "And my parents were never against him, they just opted out of the war, I call it paranoia... but that isn't the point." I said dismissing the last part. "He would have no reason to look down on me or doubt me." He shrugged, "I guess we could modify my memory to be safe."

"What are you going to wear?" Ally asked randomly instantly breaking up our conversation, thus causing all of us to look at her. She had an apprising look on her face. She had a really good point; I didn't own anything formal aside from my Valentine's Day dress. Her eyes lit up suddenly. "I have the perfect dress you could wear, and since we are the same size it should fit you perfectly, it's not to fancy not to casual…" She jumped up and grabbed my arm. "We have to get you ready, you only have what an hour..." she said pulling me along with her.

~forty minutes later~

I looked into the mirror with an eyebrow raised. The dress she had chosen was beautiful, but it wasn't something I would have normally picked.

Like I said it was beautiful. It was a long strapless black dress with silver diamonds sewn onto it. The top hugged my figure perfectly; the middle of the dress was made of a decorative lace that showed my midriff. From there down the dress flowed out and too the floor, barley grazing it.

"Sooo." Ally said smiling. "What do you think?"

"That I can see way too much skin and that I look like a tart…" I said trying not to laugh. She frowned at me.

"Brianne, it looks fine…" She said still frowning, "and besides, it doesn't really show that much skin." She said casting a spell on my hair and handing me my silk cloak.

"I was teasing, Ally." I said laughing. Despite it being just a little tight, it wasn't too bad, I didn't exactly look like a tart, and I just looked the part of a Death Eater. Not to mention that this dress was, in reality, pretty modest… everyone knows how the wives of Death Eaters dress, and of course the occasional female death eater.

"I'm gonna head down stairs and get Jace." She said as we heard a lite tapping on the window. Adolf was sitting majestically on the window seal with an empty perfume bottle tied to his leg. I went over to the window and let the owl in. He flew onto my arm. I was careful not to let the bottle touch me as I walked over to the door to wait on Ally and Jace. Seeing as Jace couldn't set foot in this room without a teacher knowing, I would have to meet him half way.

"Hurry up its already glowing!" I shouted down the stairs as I looked at the bird. If they didn't hurry it would be leaving without us.

"I'm here, I'm here." I heard Jace say as he darted up the stairs. He gaped at me when he saw me.

"Stop staring and touch the Portkey," I said as I reached out to touch it,

he too Hehe dhe He did the same. A few seconds later our feet left the ground.

OoOo A/n oOoO

I know, it was lacking in regular time stuff… but I seriously couldn't think of much… anything I tried ruined the seriousness of it all and was very anti-climactic… I have a feeling it may be that way for a couple more chapters… so I'm sorry if that disappoints you, I am just trying to make it better… lol

Well did you like it?

What was your favorite part…

What do you think will happen… lol

What will Voldemort think of Jace? Will their cover be blown? Will they all die!

Is it summer for you yet, it is for me!

Was this chapter any good?

Did you like the name of Voldemort's owl, Adolf, was all I could think up.

Okay so yeah… Please review. I appreciate them all. Next chapter will be up soon!

This is kind of a funky question but any ways. What would you think if I made the epilogue to this into three parts… I think I have way too much stud to fit all into one chapter… so I was thinking three parts would do the trick. One for the Ginny/Harry wedding, and any other similar thing I need to take care of, another one to show little parts of their lives and to see how they grew up (I have a really good idea for one of Brianne) and then a third one to kind of wrap things up and maybe have the kids getting married and graduating. I just don't think I can fit all that in one chapter and do it all justice… so let me know what you think of that… :P

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	24. Unbreakable

A/N: I wrote this during a tornado… lol… well technically anyways… we were under a tornado warning… which pretty much means they saw a tornado… any who… this first parts skips ahead a smidge, I didn't want to write about their landing at the mansion… and despite Voldemort being evil, his house is pretty grand. Bellatrix wasn't ever killed (well not in Mira's time) enjoy!

Chapter twenty three: Unbreakable.

OoOo Mira- Bella oOoO

"You look beautiful," Jace whispered in my ear as a house elf, whose name was Meep, escorted us to the grand ball room. So far the mansion we had been taken to was nice; I hadn't seen one detail that hadn't been truly amazing. I really loved the use of all the colors, it wasn't all dark and depressing, the colors of the house were so warm and inviting, you wouldn't expect an Evil Dictator's mansion to be so colorful and inviting. I sure hadn't, especially not after seeing Grandfathers office. It just screamed dark and gloomy.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said glancing up at him from the corner of my eyes; I could still feel his hand against my lower back as we walked. I was glad to have him with me; it took away from the nerves about what would happen once we got to the grand ball room.

"This is grand ball room." Meep squeaked in fear. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her; she looked so beaten and battered, I think I would kill myself if I had to obey 'his' every command. And just as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

"Well," Jace said looking at me, "it's now or never." He said gently guiding me forward. He reached out and pushed open the door.

I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before me, it was simply breath taking. This room alone was, surprisingly, a lot grander the rest of the manor. The grand ball room was at least ten times the size of the Great Hall and was, simply put, more magnificent on all levels.

The floor was made of the same chocolate colored wood as the floor of his office had been; the walls were the color of fresh red wine, there were tall intricate windows that adorned the walls, they lightly kissed the high ceilings and let the moonlight spill into the room causing the room to glow eerily in the dim light. There hanging from the middle of the ceiling was the most beautiful diamond chandelier I had ever seen. Each piece was carefully cut to perfection and glistened like a million suns.

"Wow." I said as I let my gaze be bulled the middle of the room, where a long table sat waiting. Its surface was covered with plates made of gold and silver and glasses of the finest crystal. Folded neatly next to the silverware were silk napkins.

There were several floral centerpieces spread across the table, I could tell they had been charmed to look the way they did. These center pieces were bouquets of double thought lilies suspended above the table, glittering stardust sparkled around them that seemed to radiate light.

"This is simply beautiful." I said as I looked upon the poorly lit room, it wasn't at all how I suspected, decoration wise.

"Thank you." A frail voice said from behind us, we turned to see a girl about our age. She had light brown hair that was tied into a messy pony tail. The clothes that she wore were tattered and stained, they had obviously seen a lot. Her face was lean and her pale cheeks had cuts and scratches on them. The rest of her thin body was covered in nasty bruises. It didn't take much to see that she was his slave.

"I spent days on it, you have no idea how hard it is to make star dust do that." She said nodding at the center piece, "and don't get me started on the Double Thought Lilies." She said shaking her head as she carried in pitchers of ice water. She was the only other person in the room besides us.

"I would imagine." I said smiling at her, "Both are incredibly rare and expensive." She smiled back. "And aren't Silver ones even harder to find?" she nodded at this.

"The two of you are a bit early." She glanced up as she filled the crystal glasses.

"He sent a Portkey for us," I said shrugging, "I guess he has his reasons."

She scoffed, "Most of his reasons for things are poorly thought out and completely unfair." She said shaking her head." She told me.

"Millie!" A voice snapped from behind us, I watched as she went rigid, I saw her turn to face him with fear in her eyes. "What have I told you about talking to the guests?" He said to her angrily. I could see the scorn in his eyes.

"N-n-n-n-not too." She stammered as she stood there shaking.

"LEAVE!" He commanded and we watched as she scampered from the room, "I will deal with you later." He said as she opened the door. I glanced at Jace; he looked as appalled as I felt.

Our expressions quickly turned amused as he turned to face us.

"Miranda," He said to me, I could almost hear a hint of trust and respect. "I am glad that you could make it such short notice." He said walking over to the two of us. "Millie was supposed to send out the invitations but the little mudblood decided to ignore me."

"It was no problem for us to be here, we are honored to have been invited." I said trying on my most diplomatic voice.

"I am glad to hear." He said. I saw his eyes dart towards Jace as if only just noticing him. "And who might you be?" He asked looking at the boy with appraising eyes. He didn't know if to like or dislike Jace.

"Jason Webber, sir," He said holding out a hand, which 'he' took with uncertainty and shook.

"Are you of any relation to William and Geneva?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, sir," Jace smiled. "They were my grandparents." I watched as my grandfather's expression lightened and felt Jace's hand relax.

"It was a pity to hear they died, they were two of my best Death Eaters." He said without the least amount of pity in his voice, in fact he was nearly emotionless. "How are Antony and Katarina doing?" He asked.

"They are doing well," Jace informed him, "My Father just received a promotion the other day, and we were all quite pleased."

"Good, good," He said before turning his gaze back to me. "As I am sure you have noticed, I called you hear early." We both nodded. "I thought that seeing as you are my granddaughter that it was only fair to warn you of what's to come." I suddenly began to worry. "You will go through the typical initiation for women. You will not receive a mark, most women do not receive them, but you will be sworn in." He said looking for comprehension.

"What does that involve?" I asked, hearing my voice waiver slightly.

"An unbreakable vow," I felt my heart stop, those were dangerous. "That is the only way I will fully be able to trust you, you will be my most trusted adviser and you will know everything. You are to be considered among us as royalty.

"It would be my honor." I said knowing that this was my ticket to finding the horcruxes, and it sped the whole process up. This was my best bet. Everyone knows that there are ways around unbreakable vows, though that is a rare event. They were based around wording; all I had to do was find a good loop hole.

~Later~

"Why is it that they all feel the need to look like sluts?" I asked Jace as we took our seats at the head of the table. I still couldn't believe some of the dresses these women had worn. I had known all along that they would be bad, but I had never thought this bad. "I swear I saw that woman butt when she went to sit down." I heard Jace laugh at me, I turned to glare at him.

"I am not kidding Jace." I said trying to stress my point.

"I'm laughing because it's true. They all look like cheap sluts." The woman across from us glared at him.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly." I said glancing around the table.

"Welcome," Grandfather's voice echoed through the room and we all turned to look at him. "Welcome, for you all are my most trusted followers." He said causing everyone to clap for him. "I am glad that you all could make it on such short notice, my new mudblood slave decided to not send out the invitations a week ago as I asked." A mummer spread through the table. Once it quieted down he began to speak again. "I called you all here tonight, to celebrate the initiation of our newest member," I could feel all eyes on me.

"My Granddaughter, Miranda, has taken up my offer to become my most trusted adviser." He said.

"How do you know you can trust her, both of her parents were traitors!" a woman at the other end of the table shouted in rage.

"Yeah!" a few other people agreed.

"An unbreakable vow," his words shut the woman up and she sat down looking rather pale.

"Miranda," He said holding a hand out, my cue to stand up, to me. I squeezed Jace's hand under the table before I let it go to stand up. I tried to hold myself with as much poise and power as I could as they all stared at me as I walked to stand next to him.

"Bella," He said looking over at Bellatrix LeStrange, she stood up with a look of amusement on her face. "Will you do the honors?" He asked as she walked over to us.

"Of course, my lord, it is finally nice to see a Malfoy with some sense." She said beaming with pride at being related to me. "Join hands," She said as she reached us, I lifted my hand and took his. As she held her wand up to our joined hands, a stand of silver light formed around them.

"Will you, Mira-Bella Brianne Malfoy," She said using my full name. "Do everything within you power to obey the Dark Lord's wishes and remain loyal to him." She said, her voice sounding way too theatrical.

"I will." I said and another band of shimmery light wrapped around our hands.

"Do you, from this day forward, promise to never tell another living soul anything that he is to confide in you and obey his every command," She asked looked at our joined hands.

"I do," I said causing the third and final band to encircle our hands. I felt a strange energy flow through me as she removed her wand; I knew that I had practically sealed my destiny as I watched the strands of light disappear. But I was confident with my decision, for I had found my loop hole.

Everybody looked at me as I walked back to my seat and sat down next to Jace, I could tell he was worried by the blank look in his face. I gave him a small smile as he read my mind. I watched a small smile spread across his face.

OoOo A/n oOoO

OHHHHH the suspense! Lol kind of… lol

What is there loop hole! Lol, I think it's rather clever and sped up the plot a little…

What shall happen next?

Did you like, love the chapter?

What was your favorite part?

Where could his horcruxes be? Besides the ones we know… mostly I mean the ones that I added to the last one… cause the locations thing escapes my mind…. And even though I likely already have that written, I could always change it if a better location is brought up… there is the doll, the box and the blanket I believe… cause I got rid of Nagini and made three new ones making 9. Lol

Well there you have it! Hope you liked it… now you should review!

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	25. Revelations

A/N: I felt I needed to fit in a Present time part… I think it fits in with the flow of things pretty well even though it's abrupt… it's a good way to start it… I made up a last name for moaning Myrtle… this will make sense when you get there…. Okay, and Happy fourth of July to all Americans out there. Happy fourth day of July to everyone else... if that makes sense... lol :P

Chapter twenty four: revelations.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

"Where did Draco go?" Hermione asked when she looked to her right and found that her husband was missing. He really had no reason to have left the room.

"What do you…?" Blaise started to ask but was cut off by the fact that Draco really was really gone. "He was here a minuet ago…" He said shrugging; he obviously hadn't seen his friend leave either. In fact none of them had seen him leave; they had all been too wrapped up in the story that they hadn't noticed anything outside of it. The house could have been burning and they never would have known.

"I should probably go find him," Hermione sighed as she went to stand up; she didn't act as if she really wanted to find him. To tell the truth she was more concerned about that loop hole than she was about where her husband had gotten off to. As she left, she heard a couple of the others get up as well; they were probably taking bathroom breaks. They had been reading for quite a while.

"Draco!" she called out down the hall and poked her head around the corner, when she didn't get a reply she continued down the hall. She sighed as she began to wander unsuccessfully through the large house; there was no way she could find him. The place was just so big and she couldn't decide where to begin. As she was wandering through the west wing of the manor, an idea hit her. "Dobby," She said.

"Yes Miss Mione." The elf said appearing happily before her. His head was topped with at least fifty hats and he wore an old Weasley sweater.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked preying that the kind elf had seen him.

"Yes, I seen him moments ago, he was with Miss Brianne." He said smiling proudly, as he readjusted his many hats; she was surprised they hadn't fallen over yet, seeing as they were stacked so tall. She mentally smacked herself for not thinking that he could have been with Bri. "I thinks they is in the back garden."

"Thank you Dobby," she said before down the hall as she made her way to the garden. She couldn't help but think it was a bit chilly to be in the garden. When she stepped out of the back door she froze at the sight of her husband. He was walking slowly around the back of the garden with their daughter cradled in his arms. She could hear their baby making soft gurgling noises as he whispered to her gently.

"Do you see that?" She head Draco ask the little girl in a quiet voice as he pointed his pinky up at the sky. "That's called a rainbow." It was obvious that he wasn't aware of Hermione's presence on the steps of the house. "We haven't really seen one of those in a long time around here. No one has really been too happy and the sky's been all murky and yucky." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that, it was just so against his character. He jumped at the sound of her laugh ringing through the garden.

"Oh, didn't see you there," He said quickly looking down at his feet, but this movement failed to hide the color that was no creeping onto his cheeks.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Drake." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I am not embarrassed," He lied, but it didn't quite have the effect he thought it would.

"So what made you suddenly decide to show Brianne a rainbow?" Hermione asked as she walked over and stood next to him.

"Oh, she was crying." He shrugged, "Everyone else was so involved in the story that they didn't hear her, so I decided to go check on her." I could hear the truth behind his words; I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty

"What about Dobby?" She asked as she moved to stand next to him, she had her hands folded lightly across her stomach. She carefully rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at the sky.

"He couldn't exactly calm her down; when I got there he was doing his best." He chuckled, "It was quite comical really, I think he scared her more than calmed her." Hermione laughed at this. She could only imagine how frightening an elf, wearing a tower of hats on his head, could be to an infant.

"So, rainbows were your first choice at calming her down?" She glanced playfully up at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, no," He said rolling his eyes, "it just sort of came to rainbows when I looked out the window and saw one." He seemed hesitant. "Don't girls like rainbows…" He asked looking like a fish out of water.

"I guess," she giggled. "I mean, it calmed her down didn't it, or maybe it's just because you're with her."

"I'm pretty sure it was the rainbow." He said causing Hermione to laugh at him again.

**~ A few minutes later~**

"I found him." Hermione said as she and Draco walked back into the library a few moments later. Brianne had fallen asleep and they had once again left her in the care of Dobby.

"Finally!" Ginny said bouncing up and down with anticipation; she was a little more into the book than the others were. Hermione laughed at her squirrely sister.

"You okay there, Gin?" She asked as she re-claimed her spot on the couch, Draco sitting downr beside her.

"She's been that way since you left." Harry said shaking his head. "We literally had to pry the book away from her several times."

"Quite funny really," Luna said with an amused smile on her face.

"Where were we at when you left?" Amethyst, who now had the book, asked Draco.

"They were using the Portkey to go to the banquet thing." He said causing everyone in the room to groan miserably, they weren't too excited about having to fill him in. "What, what did I miss?" He asked in confusion as a few people shot daggers at him.

"Well technically, the most important part of all." Christian said letting his head hit his hand with a soft smack, his blond hair falling over his face.

So they all spent the next twenty minutes explaining what had just happened to Draco, who looked totally bummed for missing out. But once they got him through it, they let Amethyst start to read.

OoOo Mira-Bella oOoO

"Could she have worded that any worse…?" I told Jace as people began to file out of the Grand Ball room. It had gotten pretty late.

"She did do a pretty sucky job at it." He whispered back to me taking my hand in hi. It was times like this when I wondered how Death eaters could be so stupid. It was amazing how they had underestimated the power of loop holes. Not all of us are dumber than your average bear.

"Miranda," My grandfather's merciless voice rang through the hall once more as the last person left the room. Jace and I both Jace looked up at him quickly. I still couldn't believe he was wearing an expensive silk Tux, which was even better than the pointless silk napkins. Oh and don't get me started on that emerald green tie that just made him all the more pale.

"Grandfather," I said respectfully to him. On the inside I was filled with disgust and disrespect. Luckily he couldn't see through my well-kept façade.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you privately in my office." He said glancing at Jace out of the corner of his eye. Jace leaned forward in one swift motion and gave me a quick kiss before stepping back.

"I'll just wait here for you." He told me as he let go of my hand, I suddenly felt alone, almost as if he was across the country. I think he could see the fear in my eyes; I really didn't like Voldemort's office

"Sure," I said looking back at my Grandfather, who was looking at us with a weird look on his face.

"This way," He said motioning for me to follow him. I glanced back at Jace one last time as I exited the room; he gave me a small smile.

I inhaled deeply as Grandfather led me to a bookcase against the far wall of the sitting room, which was just as grand as the rest of the house. The room almost had a warm feel to it, but that was taken away by the shrunken heads that were mounted on the wall. I glared at them as they gazed at me with their little beady eyes that seemed to burn holes into me. I could think of so many pranks using shrunken heads…

After a few moments I drew my attention away from the shrunken heads and looked back at the bookcase. A moment later and I would have missed seeing him pull out the top of a book. The title didn't sound too pleasant…

I watched carefully as the bookcase slid to the side to the left to reveal a portrait of a woman. She had long dark hair that was pulled up into a fancy bun, a lose strand of curls hung to the side of her face. She wasn't exactly the most beautiful woman I had seen, though she had a certain beauty to her. Her face was pale and _gaunt_; her soft blue eyes were sunken in and shadowed. The thing I noticed most about her was not her facial features or even the ratty green dress that she wore, but instead it was the way she held her self with so much poise and dignity.

Grandfather stood in front of her expectantly, I saw his irritation when she didn't let him in immediately. When she spoke her voice was soft and kind. "Tom," She said with a beaming smile on her lean face. "You need more sunlight." She said shaking her head with a light chuckle. "Get some color on those cheeks of yours.

"Just let me in." He snapped at her, her face remained unchanged as her portrait moved to the side.

"Hello," The woman said to me as I passed her. I smiled weakly back at her.

"Hi," I said uncertainly, I didn't really know what to think of her. I didn't even know who she was.

"So beautiful," she mussed looking at me with longing in her eyes, "I wish I had your looks, dear." She laughed heartily as I stepped into the opening, it quickly closed behind me. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. I watched as the opening was lit up by candles that seemed to go on forever. The light illuminated a long staircase that wound down deep into the T

"This way," He said coldly as he began to walk down the stairs. After a few moments of following him, I began to get the feeling that these stairs were never ending, it seemed like an eternity before we reached yet another door. And by then, my ears were popping from altitude change.

He opened the door in one swift motion and the lights flickered on immediately. I shivered as I watched him walk over to his desk, an evil gleam in his eye as I took a seat in the ornate chair before him. I really didn't like this room at all, I didn't like how Dark and dank it was, and not to mention the draft.

"Miranda," He said folding his hands on the table. "What, do you know about horcruxes?" He asked pointedly, I was affronted by his directness, he didn't doubt me in the least bit… Though, I guess that is the point of an unbreakable vow… No matter how poorly it was conducted or how intelligent my loophole was.

"Well," I said taking in a deep breath, "I know that they are artifacts made by splitting your soul in half and storing it within an item of great importance." I said pausing, "I know that you can only split your soul by killing and that it is extremely dangerous because it makes your soul highly unstable when ripped apart. They can only be destroyed one of three ways, the first is Basilisk Venom the next is Fiend Fyre and the last is the tears of a phoenix, each of which are very rare and hard to come by. Horcruxes allow you to remain earth bound even if your body is destroyed." I watched as his eyebrows rose in surprise, I could help but smile with satisfaction. I knew that he hadn't expected me to know so much about them. "Oh and I guess Remorse counts as a way to destroy them too, but that's painful." I added.

"I am impressed," He said, I could hear the amazement in his voice. "How is it you know that much?"

"I found one of my mother's old journals when I was younger, it told all about them." I lied. I had found out from Harry and Blaise… though I guess they didn't exactly know that Teddy and I had overheard that conversation.

"Very impressive indeed," He nodded, still clearly impressed. "And what is the highest number made by an individual." He asked, he knew the answer to that, and so did I, but he couldn't know that I knew.

"Seven, I believe." I asked faltering slightly in fake uncertainty.

"Twenty eight." He said with a smirk spreading across his pale face. That woman was right, he needed some sun. The color of his skin and eyes just gave him the appearance of being an albino. "I have made twenty eight of them." He said and I let my jaw drop in fake amazement. I had known that already.

"Twenty eight! Oh merlin that is amazing, you're like invincible then!" It was kind of funny to know how good at acting I was, even I have to say I was pretty impressed. "That's just… wow." I said smiling at him.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to check up on them." He said shaking his head. "After I learned that Potter had been picking them off one by one I had to start going location to location making sure they were still there." He said plainly. "That is what I would like you to do." He said. "That is your first task as my follower, you are to go to location and check on them." This was what I had been waiting for; he just didn't need to know that.

"Where are they at, Grandfather," I asked in confusion. "How am I to check them if I do not know where they are?" He still seemed to buy into the charade.

"That will be revealed to you over time, Miranda." He said looking me in the eye. I gulped, I had a feeling there would be a lot of useless stories involved in this. "First of all, some of them are inevitably, destroyed. One was a diary I made when I was fifteen. I made this one by killing a mudblood Ravenclaw named Myrtle Collins," He said her name with disgust. "The other is a ring, it was a very old family heirloom, I made it by killing my Father when I was sixteen." He said.

"Why would you want to kill your own Father?" I asked shakily. This was the first real news I had heard. I, having lost my father at a very young age, could never imagine why someone would want to kill there's. It was like killing a part of your history, a part of your lineage.

"He was a filthy good for nothing muggle." There wasn't the slightest bit of remorse in his voice. I can't help but say, that broke my heart. He had still been his father.

"But anyways, the first two I want you to check on are at Hogwarts." He said watching me. "One of them is the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw; it is one of the original nine I made." I gaped at him. "I came across it in a hollowed out tree in Albania just after my graduation. You wouldn't believe the story of how it got there." He said pointlessly, "I killed a lowly muggle to make that one. I then went for an interview with Dumbledore and stashed it with in the school." He said.

"Do you know how to get into the room of requirements?" He asked after a moment and I nodded. That was common knowledge these days. "Ask for the room of lost things and in that room is where you will find the Diadem. It is hidden among the piles of unwanted or hidden things and you should find it near the vanishing cabinet, it is on an old wire mannequin. It's a big blue head dress, you won't miss it…"

"Okay," I said committing that to memory, "What about the other?" I asked.

"The other one is in Hogsmede." He informed me, "I hid it within a fireplace on the second floor of the shrieking shack. It's in the third room to the right and is hidden beneath a floor board. It is an antique wedding band; it once belonged to my mother…" He said scowling. "Is that clear?" He asked searching my expression.

"Yes, very clear." I said trying to remember those two locations… though in reality I was only going to check on the Diadem, which if my assumption was correct then it was no longer in existence, and the ring was of no importance to me. It wasn't worth risking my neck.

"Then you are free to go." He said motioning towards the door. "You are to return for your next two after you have completed this task."

"Goodbye." I bowed before making my way back up the winding stairs.

That was one horcrux down; I still had to find six of them… I slowly thought over the plan in my mind as I continued up the winding staircase. It still seemed to go on forever.

"Goodbye, Miss." I heard the portrait of the gaunt woman say as I passed her once more. "She was waving at me enthusiastically. There was a part of my mind gnawing at me to ask her who she was and to introduce myself, but that same part of my mind told me not to.

I stood facing her for a moment longer, with a small smile on my face. I felt like there was something that connected me to her, almost like there was something I was missing. Something that was obvious. "Bye." I said as I watched her twist her ring around and around on her wedding finger. The ring itself was quite pretty something was telling me to pay attention to it but I'm stubborn and didn't. I shrugged it off as I turned and left without another word.

"Okay, Jace," I said walking back into the Ball room tired and ready to go to bed. He stood up quickly when he saw me. I could tell he was relieved, I had been down there for a while. "We can leave know." I said grabbing his hand as he kissed me on the cheek. "I know where 'one' is," I whispered to him as we walked over to a fire place in the other room. The shrunken heads were watching us.

"That's great!" He said as he got a handful of Floo powder off of the mantle. He caught sight of the heads. "Those things are just creepy." He said shivering a bit. "Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts!" He shouted as the green flames roared around us. It had only been recently that they had started letting us Floo into the common rooms. They had cast charms on us so that we could; the only downfall was that we couldn't Floo out… I felt the world melt around us as we flew up the chimney.

OoOo A/n oOoO

Did you like it? Love it?

Well what exactly is that loophole? We know that Bellatrix used bad wording, but what did her words imply…. Lol

Was this any good?

Where should the Horcruxes I made up be located, I still really don't have an idea… well I do for one…

Who was the woman in the portrait… I made it in the form of a Riddle (no pun intended). I think I even used her name In it… well one of them… I will tell you next chapter, but I want to hear your guesses. Please and thank you.

Okay well that's enough questions for now. :P Okay thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!

~Taylor ( Slytherin at heart)


	26. Ashes to heirlooms

A/N: I had insane writers block… so yeah… hope you like it. :P

Chapter twenty five: Ashes to heirlooms.

"Oh thank goodness!" I heard Rosalie sigh in relief as we stepped out of the fire place and into the common room only moments later. Her pale cheeks darkened as the breath she had been holding flooded into the room around us. As the color continued to fill her face, the large purple bags beneath her eyes became increasingly less noticeable.

"Sorry it took us so long," I said sheepishly as I made my way over to the long black leather couch, I let my body fall onto it in exhaustion. "He's very long winded." I laughed closing my eyes. I couldn't have been anymore glad to be back in the confines of the safe warm Slytherin common room, which is saying a lot. I had always found this room to be cold and dreary, but after visiting Voldemort, I had learned differently.

"The dark lord? Long winded? I would have expected him to have someone else do all of the talking." She said as she sat down on the ebony coffee table in front of me, Jace sat down on the couch beside me.

"No, I assure you, he did most of it." I said letting my eyes flutter open once more.

"Did you find anything out?" Ali, asked after a pregnant pause, I knew that she had been itching to ask this ever since we had reappeared in the common room. And I really couldn't blame her either, had i been in her situation I wouldn't have been able to make it a minuet without asking.

I smiled as I began to nod, I knew that if I said much more than that I would be in violation of my contract. If she wanted anymore information it would have to be based on what Jace knew, or it would have to wait. "Lots of stuff," I said obscurely knowing that it couldn't possibly kill me to say that little.

I could feel the dark magic lingering over my body like a shadow. I knew it would follow me from this day onward, or until the dark lord was destroyed. I also knew that in the moment when I had said to much, this deadly curse would complete its job. The unbreakable vow isn't something to play with; it is the most serious thing around. Everyone knows that if you break it, you die a terribly painful death.

"What did he say?" She asked, she looking like a hyper squirrel as she bounced up and down in excitement. I knew I couldn't give her that information. I glanced over at Jace with a pained expression on my face; I could feel the lingering of the spell deep within my stomach, waiting to attack if needed.

"She can't tell you, she had to make an unbreakable vow." He said quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" She screamed in rage, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had woken up the entire castle, if not all of Scotland.

"Shhhh." I hissed as I threw my hand over her mouth as I listened to the echoing silence that rang through the common room.

"Do you want to wake the entire castle?" I hissed under my breath, expecting to be interrupted at any moment by a prefect or a professor.

"Well how are we going to help if telling us will kill you?" She demanded, betrayal shone within her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to stand, I could hear footsteps echoing off the walls. "Well for one, I am much smarter than aunt Bellatrix, I know about loopholes… second, we have to hide, I think you woke up Professor Beeler." I said grabbing her by the wrist and pushing Jace in the direction of his dorms.

This conversation would have to wait till tomorrow.

OoOo Later oOoO

I could feel the eyes of all of the portraits on me as I made my way up to the seventh floor early the next morning. The sun had only just began to peak above the horizon and the moon had yet to set in the western sky.

"What are you up to?" I heard a portrait ask suspiciously as I passed him.

"I should be asking you the same." I said flatly as I turned to face him, "I do believe that this isn't your portrait and that 'that'…" I said pointing at the vase in his hand "belongs to the portrait of King Arthur," I watched as his expression turned to one of Terror. I smiled sweetly at him, my mission had been achieved. I turned my attention back down the hall and continued on as if nothing had happened.

It didn't take me long to reach the seventh floor corridor, nor did it take me long to find the door. The Door to the room of requirements was just as clean and pristine as it had been fifteen years ago when the battle had raged through these magnificent halls. From this vantage point, nothing wrong was expected.

I slowly reached forward and let my hand curl around the thick golden handle of the door, ready to pull it open. I let myself open the door and I held my breath. I had never set foot in this room, nor had I ever wanted to. I knew that the room would do me no good what so ever, it would only bring up harsh realities. I also knew that this room probably wouldn't exist anymore, along with all the junk contained within it.

The moment I stepped in, I knew that I had been correct. Instead of the vast room full of trinkets, furniture, secrets, heirlooms, horcruxes and miscellaneous objects I had been told about; there were piles and piles of ebony black ash and grime.

"Wow," I said as I let the large door close behind me, causing me to be locked with in the large room. As I looked on at the room I watched as the room tried to change it, giving me exclusive glances at the magnificence of its passed. If I watched long enough I could almost see the towering piles of hidden treasures, but just as they appeared, they disappeared.

As I looked across the changing scene before me I caught sight of something gold glistening in the ashes. I scrunched my face up in confusion as I made my way towards it with caution. Everything was supposed to be destroyed; nothing should exist within the mounds of ash.

When I got to the gold piece of mound I slowly let my body sink to the ground so that I could pick it up. Once I had it I realized it was an exquisite old necklace. It was a locket on an old loop chain that would extend down to my stomach if I were to wear it. The locket its self was large in size and shaped like a diamond. The surface of the locket was textured delicately and had intricate designs spreading across its surface. On one side of the locket there was a perfect purple circle entwined with in the gold. On the other side there was another circle, only it was white and color and small.

"Wow," I found myself saying for time in the last ten minutes. The locket was the most breathtaking thing I had seen in a while. "Now, how did you make it through that fire?" I asked turning it over in my hand. Fiend fire is known for its ability to destroy. It would destroy anything in its path, and beyond magical repair. That's why it was able to destroy a horcrux.

I frowned as I looked at the locket in defeat. How this trinket had survived was beyond me. I sighed as I went to stand up and placed the locket into my pocket. I didn't really see a reason to leave it behind, especially if I wanted to find out why it had survived this massive fire, while the horcrux had not. It was yet another puzzle I wanted to solve.

OoOo Later oOoO

I felt a sharp pain run through my body as I attempted to write my letter to grandfather, I could feel the dark magic surging through my every cell, telling me that I hadn't done what was asked of me. I took my wand and burned the paper in front of me, hoping to satisfy the magic.

"Damn," I muttered as I stomped back over to my bed and threw open the lid of my trunk. "Damn," I repeated angrily. After I had returned back from the room of requirements I had begun to think about my decision to not go check on the other horcrux as I had been told, something in the back of my mind had told me that it was a bad Idea, that it wasn't exactly doing his bidding. And my assumption had been correct. The Unbreakable bond was going to make me go check on it. I would have to, before I could move any farther in my search for his other horcruxes.

"What are you doing?" Ali asked me as I pulled a light sweater out of my trunk and onto my bed before pulling out the marauders map.

"That's classified information right there." I said picking up the jacket and slipping in on before grabbing up the map as placing it in my pocket.

"Oh," She said dejectedly, she was smart enough to know not to press the subject. She knew that by me telling her, that it was likely to kill me. "Well, be careful…" She said, trying to sound as supportive and as helpful as possible, but I knew she didn't like this whole bond thing.

"Yeah, careful…" I laughed as I made my way to the stairs; there was no way to be careful. You never know what is going to happen to you.

I silently made my way out of the castle and into the deserted courtyard. I shivered as the bitter wind bit into my skin and did its best to pull my sweater away from me. This was one of the things I hated about Scotland… it was always so cold… I looked down at the map to make sure no one else would see me as I walked out into the moonlight, I saw no one.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I stepped out of the shadowy confines of the entry way. I slowly made my way down through the chilly court yard and across the bridge leading to the Pumpkin patch. When I reached the stone circle I turned to my left and made a mad dash towards the Whomping Willow. If anyone was going to spot me it would be known, when McGonagall could see me from the castle. Soon I was standing before the large tree with my wand out stretched toward it. In one swift motion the tree became lifeless.

I made my way into the secret passage way. Inside of said passage way it was cold, damp, and dark; it was downright awful. I knew that the shrieking shack wouldn't be much better than this.

I quietly muttered a spell under my breath that instantly lit the tip of my wand. This action illuminated the tunnel ahead of me. I walked carefully through the tunnel for what felt like hours before I reached the tall brass ladder that rested against a dead end. I pointed my wand up at the ceiling before grabbing onto one of the higher rungs and pulling myself up onto it.

When I reached the top of the ladder I lifted my hand so that I could move the panel out of the way. I felt the panel slide off of my fingers and onto the floor, sending dust flying through the room in large clouds. I coughed as I inhaled as the dust invaded my lungs.

I lifted myself up into the room carefully and made to stand up as I looked around the room. It was just as dusty as I had imagined. Dust covered every available surface and then some… The wall paper was torn at the edges and was falling off the walls. I could see large claw marks in the furniture; I could only imagine what had made them. Though I had a hunch…

I slowly inched myself forward, careful as to not fall through a rotting floor boards. There was a great possibility of that, seeing as the floor creaked every time I took a step. The stairs were what scared me the most, they didn't look like the sturdiest thing in the world, and they definitely weren't made of the magically enhanced marble like the school stairs.

I was relieved to have reached the top of these stairs in on piece and unharmed. I knew that had I been any heavier I wouldn't have been so lucky. I let myself glide through the hall and down to the room I had been told to search. When I reached the desired door, I could tell that at some point it had been blasted open. All that remained of the door was a tiny shard that hung from the one remaining hinge. The rest of the door was spread across the room.

I eyed the room from where I stood and pointed my wand at it, careful as to make no sound at all. I inched forward with caution as I poked my head into the room. I was the only one in the room.

I relaxed a little as I took in the room, it was a disaster zone. The large four poster bed the resided against the wall to my right was no longer in one piece and had blood stains on it sheets. The piano in front of me was blasted to pieces and the couch was covered in blood.

I frowned at the room, imagining what could have taken place here… I could see why people thought it to be haunted… I shook my thoughts from my head as I stepped farther into the room, searching for my fire place. I found it beside the couch. It was covered in dust, just as the rest of the house had been, and still had ashes and wood in the bottom.

I let my body sink onto the floor as I brushed the debris out of my way. Just as my grandfather had said, there was a panel in this fire place. I placed my hand a top of the panel as I searched for some kind of handle or button. I found none. I watched the panel for a moment, analyzing it for something I might have missed, but saw noting. I felt like an idiot as I sat there looking at it.

"What could I possibly be missing…" I whispered to myself as I looked at the almost empty grate. I knew there had to be something to it, there was no way that my grandfather had told me the wrong location… He wasn't one to forget things of great importance.

I bit my lip curiously as I placed my hand against the cool stone of the fireplace and let my fingers run across it once more. I could still feel the gritty surface of dust against my flesh. After a moment of doing this I could feel the vaguest of indentions with in the surface of the stone, as well as an unfamiliar surge of magic... One that I knew I had never in my life felt before… It was somehow stronger than the magic I was used to experiencing.

My eyes grew wide as I watched the panel slowly begin to fade out of existence, and it wasn't long before it revealed a small shaft just big enough for my hand to fit inside of. I was careful as I let my hand reach into the little shaft; I knew that these things weren't that simple. I felt around the bottom of the shaft until my fingers curled around the smooth metal of the ring.

I pulled it out and looked at it closely. The first thing I noticed about it was how familiar it was. It was as if I had seen this ring once before, if not twice. It was a fairly simple ring; it was made of fine silver. The only ornamental thing about this ring was the designs that were carved into the surface. There was really anything all that special about it, aside from its meaning. I thought back on what my Grandfather had told me when I had met with him. I knew that this ring was an old family heirloom and that it had once belonged to his mother...

After a moment it hit me that the ring must have been my great grandmother's wedding band… And then another thought hit me. Only this time it came in the form of a freight train. As I looked at the ring I began to remember where I had seen it before, only I hadn't paid a whole lot of attention at the time. It was the ring the woman in the painting had been wearing… that woman in the painting was my Great grandmother.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I had a horrible case of writers block and then when I got over it we went on vacation (Wizarding world of Harry Potter :D) and the past few days I have been exhausted and mad at a few people (who are pretty much clueless to the fact…) and just haven't been in the mood to finish this… So I finally made myself finish it… The last little paragraph isn't my favorite, but it serves the purpose… I hope you liked it..

Did you like this chapter?

What was your favorite part?

Did make sense in the slightest?

What shall happen next?

How has yall's summer been :P

Okay well I guess that's all the questions I have… again I am sorry for the lateness. I will try to be less late next time… Please review. :P

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


	27. The prisoner

A/N: I know, I know, I'm horrible for not updating in ages. I am so sorry. A lot has been happening around here lately and my mind has been elsewhere, which I know that's not really a good excuse. It hasn't helped that I have had bad writers block. I will try my best to make it up to you all… I'm taking suggestions on how to achieve that by the way… Well I guess I have kept you waiting long enough… here is chapter 26… finally.

Chapter twenty six: The Prisoner

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione sat here in silence with the others. It didn't possible that 'the' Voldemort, Lord of all things evil¸ that we knew, could actually want anything to do with his mother. Why would he want the portrait of her and her wedding ring?

"I don't get it," Taylor whispered as she read the text over Amethyst's shoulder, her eyebrows knitted together; eyes lit up in wonder.

"What's not to get?" Blaise asked from across the room. Taylor's eyes snapped towards him in an instant, "Maybe he saw it as some kind of like to his past. One person can only be cold and heartless for so long."

"Not the ring you goof," Taylor said in exasperation, "The necklace, how could it have not been turned to ashes in the fire?" All eyes were on her once more. "Fiend Fire is designed to destroy everything with in its path; otherwise the fire cannot die out." The room fell silent as her words sunk into their minds; she had brought up a very interesting point.

After a little while, once the silence had become too much, Amethysts voice rang through the room once more; Brianne's tale continuing to unfold.

OoOo Mira-Bella Brianne oOoO

"Brianne," I heard Ali's voice chime through the room as I stepped into the common room later that day. I couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"Yes," I asked as I turned to look at the girl, she was sprawled out on the couch with a book lying on her lap. I could just barely make out the title 'Host' written across the front cover. I watched as she closed the book and laid it on her legs as she sat up.

"Why is there a pile of ash on your bed side table?" my jaw went slack as her words registered through my mind. The bedside table was where I had left the necklace I had found in the room of requirements this morning.

"What?" I asked in confusion, how could it be solid one moment and ash the next? Scientifically speaking it was impossible. Hell, even magically speaking it should be impossible.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Ali asked as I flung my bag onto the floor next to the couch, and made my way towards the spiral staircase that led up to the girl's dormitories. "Bri," I heard her call out when I wouldn't answer her question. Her voice was soon followed by the sound of a soft thud and her feet hitting the wood of the floor as she tried to catch up with me.

I had just opened the door when I heard her come to a stop beside me. "Brianne, what is going on?" She demanded as my eyes flickered towards the surface of the small beside table next to my bed. I could see the necklace lying precisely where I left it, I hadn't moved an inch or changed one bit. I stood there watching it glisten in what little sunlight that hit the table.

I sighed in relief as I walked closer over to the table, fully intending to pick it up and show her that it wasn't a pile of ash. My breath caught in my throat when my fingers glided right on through the shimmering object. "What the hell," I whispered as I pulled my hand back towards my body and stared at it in shock. I was just as surprised to see that it was covered in a chalky, gritty black powder, better yet, ash.

"Bri, are you feeling alright?" Ali asked as she walked up once more to stand beside me, her eyes were locked on my shocked expression.

"Well, I thought I was…" I mumbled as the 'ash' necklace continued to glisten in the sunlight. "Ali, what do you see?" I asked, although I had a good feeling that I already knew the answer to that question.

"A pile of black, dusty looking ash…" Her voice rose in confusion towards the end of that sentence.

"It's not important… I whispered. I whispered as I picked up the wire waste basked next to my bed and held it up to the edge of the table. I took a moment to rake the 'necklace' into it. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. I didn't want to be messing with this strange new type of magic, the kind that strikes living fear into my very soul.

"Bri!" Ali scolded me. I knew it was because she wanted me to tell her, but he should have known I wouldn't. I had a feeling that if I did, I might end up dead.

"Ali, Drop it!" I said forcefully as I put the waste basket back in its place. "It's something we shouldn't be messing with." As I said this, I didn't even realize just how true those words were.

OoOo Later oOoO

To my great relief, Ali quickly let the subject drop after that. Usually she would have gone on and on about it. She would have played the best friends card on me.

It wasn't until I reached the great hall for dinner that I began to think about the task I had at hand and all of the stuff that I had learned as of late. I hadn't had a lot of time during the day to think about it. I had been too caught up in trying to not get myself killed, I had already had too many run in's with death. Plus I had had too many slip ups.

I hadn't expected to learn a lot of the things I had, and I guess you could say that I had stumbled across them as if on accident. There had been things I had never imagined. I never would have dreamed that that my grandmother would be one of those discoveries. I confused me as to why grandfather seemed to care about her so much. Let alone enough to have a portrait of her hanging in his den. They had appeared to have a somewhat normal familial relationship, they had seemed close.

I also couldn't figure out why he had stored a part of his soul with in the wedding ring; a ring that should have been lost or with her body.

I was shaken from my thoughts when a familiar owl dropped a mall parcel onto my lap, causing me to knock my fork onto the ground. My eyes shifted towards a magnificent bat like creature as she soared back up to the ceiling. It always amazed me that she could maintain such wonderful posture and grace.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see several of the other students watching me with curiosity. It was that kind of curiosity that was going to get me killed in the long run. I knew instantly that I needed to wait to open the letter; I couldn't risk anyone discovering what I was up to. If anyone found out, I would have a one way ticket to Azkaban.

I took in a deep breath as I pretended to read the front of the parcel, and after a moment I shifted around to place the parcel securely in my bag. I remained where I was, tying to appear unaffected by the letter and finished off my dinner, I didn't want to risk exposure by getting up too quickly.

As soon as I finished I made to stand up, trying my best to remain calm. There was no denying that I was nervous. My heart drummed wildly with in my chest the entire time I walked to the common room.

"Bri," There you are, Ali's voice called out for the second time, as I walked into the common room a few moments later. I jumped at her abruptness. I hadn't expected anyone to be back in the common room yet. Especially not with the Quidditch game taking place to night. I was relieved to see that it was only Ali and Jace that were in the room with me.

"We have been looking all over for you," Jace said, I could tell from the look in his blue eyes that something was wrong. There was something that he wasn't telling me.

"I was eating in the great hall," I trailed off as fear started to course through my body, I instantly got the feeling that I had been found out.

I watched Jace closely as he turned to look at Ali with a scowl on his face. "I thought you said you checked the great hall," I watched her turn a funny shade of pink.

"That's where I was heading when I met up with you in the Entrance Hall, I forgot to go in and check." She said defensively.

"Why was it so important to find me?" I asked as I looked between the two of them. I watched as the color drained from my boyfriend's face.

"Brianne," Ali said when she realized that no words were coming out of Jace's mouth. "You may want to sit down," as I listened to her words, fear began to course through my body once more. This was it, I was done for, and we were going to have to go into hiding. Or so I thought at the time.

"Why," I asked not moving an inch, to be honest I couldn't move. I could feel myself starting to myself starting to hyperventilate. I was already preparing myself for the worst.

"Bri," Jace said as he took a step closer to me, ready to catch me if I fell. I was already beginning to feel light headed. "Harry has been caught," Although that wasn't what I had been expecting, it still managed to knock all of the air out of my body, causing me to stagger in place.

"What…?" My voice broke through the overwhelming silence that had seemed to overtake us the moment his words left his lips.

"Harry has been caught," Ali said as she took a few steps towards me. Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He held me close so that I wouldn't fall. "No one knows where they are keeping him."

"Then how do you know they have him?" I asked, I was clinging to all the hope I had, that Uncle Harry was safe somewhere.

"The death eaters sent a letter to the ministry. Voldemort defiantly has him trapped." Tears spilled down my face as Jace confirmed my worst fears. It wasn't long before I could feel a very large part of my life come crashing down around me.

OoOo Hermione oOoO

Hermione listened as Amethyst's voice halted causing the room to go silent. Most of the people in the room had tears in their eyes. It was hard for them to all imagine that if things had gone different, their only hope would have eventually been eliminated. They would have been left alone to die, without a chance of ever winning the war.

"How could he have caught Harry?" Ginny's shaking voice finally interrupted the silence, tears were pouring down her pale cheeks. She was clinging to her fiancé's hand. "Harry has always been good at evading dad. The have only ever caught him once, and that was during the last task of the tri wizard tournament.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Taylor whispered as she looked down at her hands, she was trying her best not to cry, she knew that her words would strike a nerve.

"How can you say that, Taylor?" Ginny screamed in in fury, "It sounds like you are taking 'his' side.' The girl continued to scream as she pointed at her father. Her eyes were raging with a fire that none of them had ever seen before.

"Well think about it, Ginny, No one is invincible!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks now, "Bad things eventually happen, he made it seventeen odd years without being caught, and he couldn't have stayed hidden forever." Ginny continued to glare daggers at the girl.

"She's right Gin," Harry said as he pulled her into him. "I'm only human." Ginny looked up at him In outrage.

"How can you say that, Harry," She choked out as she pushed away from him. "I need some fresh air." The girl said as she stood up and dusted herself off. It wasn't long before she was out of the room.

Silence fell among them all once more. It soon became too much for Hermione to stand, so she set off to go find her sister.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I am so sorry for how late this was, so much has been happening around here. I have been caught up in it all. I hope that you can forgive me. Okay, so I'm sure you have noticed that the spelling of Ali's name does a lot of changing; well I have officially decided it will be spelled Ali, and I have been going back and fixing that. I have been editing chapters as well. I have gotten to around chapter 17… I think… So If you want you should go back and read them again.

What was your favorite part of the chapter?

What do you think about Harry being caught?

What is in the parcel Bri has yet to open?

What shall happen next?

Are you going to forgive? I hope so.

Please review! I need them for inspiration!

I am working on the next chapter now, so I hope to have it up soon. Again I am so sorry for making you wait so long.

~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)

I I I


End file.
